Magic
by Acherona
Summary: An investigation on the attacks of mated pairs draws two wounded souls together but will they save each other as well as the rest of the vampire community? Or will their demons and the culprit behind the attacks tear them apart? Third fic in the M-series.
1. Magic: Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Neither of us have any claim on Naruto nor any characters or locations thereof. Neither of the authors obtains any money or goods from writing this. It is strictly for our own amusement.

**Warning:** Vampires, mild slap in the face violence, verbal abuse, and strong language.

**AN**- _This story is a collab between Trulywicked and myself, half this story is hers; it's only posted here because we don't have a joined account on this site. Trulywicked is amazing and make sure to check out her work if you haven't._

_Here we are again, with the third installment of the __**M-**__series. We just find it hard to stay away from this universe. _

_This is just the prologue, a set up for things to come. Please if you have the time, drop us a few lines and tell us what you think._

AGES:

Gaara - appears 28 but is over 500 years old  
Itachi - appears in his late 20s but is about one thousand years old  
Sasuke - appears in his mid twenties but is 900 years old  
Naruto - In his 20s I forget precisely where  
Nagato - Same as Naruto

**MAGIC**

_**Prologue**_

Gaara brooded into his cup and sent a glare in the direction of his boss. He hated these shit detail jobs he was put on and all because he accepted the challenge posed to him by the city's master vampire's mate. Not that he didn't understand, in the vampire world you attack a vampire's mate, regardless of who issued the challenge, and the mated vampire made you pay for it. It was just tedious and irritating and did absolutely nothing for Gaara's less than positive personality. Especially tonight's 'assignment' to watch the crowd for disturbances. There had been some strange things going on in the blood clubs lately.

Mated vampires getting slapped by their human counterparts, denounced as monsters in blood clubs, and demanding that their mate get the hell out of their life only to forget it happening and becoming distraught as soon as they returned home to find their mate moved out. Up until now it hadn't been much of a concern beyond a usual investigation, which of course Gaara had been left out of, but a few weeks ago after one such incident with a newly mated pair that was just beginning to bond and trust each other, the human mate had killed herself thinking that her mate had finally abandoned her. That had left them with a feral vampire on their hands, one which Sasuke had had his hands full exterminating.

The incident had hit the vampire community hard and made other mated couples nervous about going to blood clubs, which cut down the clubs' revenue, which in turn made it harder for vampires who couldn't feed from a bag to find a safe place to eat 'off the hoof' as it were. It was a tense situation especially for newly mated couples. But of course Itachi was still holding his grudge from three years ago so Gaara didn't get assigned to actively investigate, no he was stuck watching the crowd for a human slapping their vampire mate so they could put said human and vampire on a close watch to prevent any further tragedies.

No it was Sasuke and Itachi themselves who were investigating along with their mates, which in Gaara's opinion was foolhardy. It was obviously mated couples who were being targeted by whatever was causing the incidents and two of the highest ranked mated couples doing the investigation? It was like painting a big target on their back in neon orange and screaming to the hunter 'Here I am come get me!'

A waving hand caught Gaara's eye. _'Speaking of neon orange.'_ There was his boss's mate grinning in his usual friendly manner. Gaara raised his own hand in a short, perfunctory wave in return. He had to admit, he liked Naruto, for all that the blond was a reckless, hyperactive, crazy ball of energy he was also warm, friendly, and had a non-linear intelligence that few could follow but that always brought the blond out on top. Despite the fact that he and Naruto had kicked the shit out of each other during that challenge, the blond was determined to befriend him much to Itachi's disapproval. So Gaara, irritated with his crappy assignments, was happy to yank on the dragon's tail and respond to the friendly overtures. It was always rewarding too, when he saw the tick in Itachi's jaw it caused. Much like the one that was throbbing now.

Itachi sent Gaara a less than pleased look then slid his gaze back to his mate. "You two nearly killed each other. Why are you so set on being his friend?"

Naruto looked away from the broody redhead towards his mate. "I like him and I get him. Besides, I challenged him and I delivered the first blow. None of us did die...isn't time to let him out of the doghouse soon?" Naruto smiled at his mate and ran the back of his knuckles over Itachi's tense jaw. "I only love you, only want you. I don't see why I can't be his friend." He looked up and gave Gaara a big smile.

Itachi's brow twitched. "You say that like you think I'm jealous. I'm not jealous. I'm irritated that he accepted your challenge. And I think I'll leave him in the doghouse a while longer."  
Chuckling Naruto leaned over and kissed Itachi, running his fingers through his long ponytail. "You're such a stubborn bastard...You're lucky I love you." He released his mate and walked towards the bar to order himself a beer. "You want something?" He called to Itachi over his shoulder.

Itachi shook his head and purred. "Just you."

Shaking his head in amusement Naruto placed his order and waited for his beer. He tapped his finger on the worn wood when a flood of anger and resentment rushed through him. Who the hell did Itachi think he was, tying him down like this, keeping him like some sort of slave? Someone to be there when Itachi wanted him...Blue eyes turned icy cold and Naruto left the bar, beer forgotten and made his way back to Itachi. He grabbed the smaller man's shoulder, turned him around and planted his fist right in the vampire's face. "Do you have any idea how much I loathe you? How my skin crawls every time you touch me. I don't want you and I don't want anything to do with you ever again!"

Itachi cursed as his head snapped back and a flood of pain came from both his nose and his heart at what had just happened. He knew that it hadn't really been Naruto talking but it still hurt to hear those words coming out of his mate's mouth and to see the blond starting to walk away from him.

Up on the second level both Gaara and Sasuke let out vile curses at the sight and rushed down with Nagato to check on Itachi and see if they could stop Naruto. Gaara reached his boss and pulled out a red handkerchief to stem the flow of blood coming from the master vampire's nose. As much as he'd have enjoyed seeing Itachi take a fist to the face under other conditions this wasn't a good thing. "You just never listen to me."

"Shut up."

"Hey I did warn you."

A growl was the only answer he got.

Sasuke ran a hand down Nagato's arm. "Kæreste go with Naruto please? We need to keep an eye on him."

Nagato nodded and hurried after Naruto who was on his way out of the club.

The blond was just about to exit the club when a blinding pain went through his head. Feelings warred inside him, he was still incredibly angry and confused but he also remembered the love and devotion he felt for Itachi. Cold sweat broke out on his skin and his insides spasmed as he tried to fight through the red fog that was covering his mind. He pressed against it mentally until it finally shattered and disappeared. Naruto almost went down on his knees from the sheer exhaustion he felt, only Nagato's arms under his elbow kept him upright.

"Are you alright?" Nagato asked and looked him over with worried gray eyes.

Naruto shook his head, he wasn't alright. He couldn't believe how he had acted, the horrible things he'd said to his love.

He turned around and hurried back to Itachi with Nagato hot on his heels. Naruto made his way past Sasuke and Gaara and threw his arms around his mate holding him close. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean it." He whispered frantically into Itachi's hair.

Itachi closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Naruto, and murmured, "I know baby. It's okay. No harm done."

Sasuke reached out and drew Nagato to him, a cold fist in his belly at what had just happened. If whatever it was that was messing with the human mates had gotten to Naruto, the king of stubbornness, then it could happen to anyone, even his mate. He breathed in Nagato's scent and looked at Naruto's distressed expression. "Naruto what happened?"

"I don't really know." Naruto rubbed his temple, trying to dispel the throbbing headache he had. "I was just getting my beer when this...anger flooded through me. Everything seemed tinted in red and I couldn't control myself." He held on to Itachi tighter, needing to know that his mate was there. "My feelings weren't my own anymore. I don't know how to explain it better."

Nagato stepped closer to Sasuke, feeling fear spread through him. He couldn't imagine turning against his mate but Naruto had proved that no one was immune.

Itachi reached up and stroked the mark on Naruto's neck. "Tinted in red?"

The familiar touch calmed him down like nothing else could and Naruto leaned into Itachi's caress. "Yeah, red. The edges of my vision and even my thoughts had a red fog over it sort of pressing against my mind, altering it." Naruto closed his eyes for a second. "When I pressed back it bent to eventually shatter and then I was myself again."

Itachi cut a look towards Gaara, who narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Sounds like someone cast a spell on you Naruto."

"A spell? You mean like magic? How is that even possible?" Naruto looked at Itachi and Gaara in confusion.

Itachi rubbed his chin on Naruto's shoulder. "Well there are wizards and witches in the world too baby. Though for the most part they move about more in the mortal world than ours."

Gaara nodded. "Occasionally they'll work out a business deal with either the vampires or the weres but that's usually the extent of it. However it appears that some witch or wizard has decided to start messing with the vampire mate bond."

Sasuke's jaw clenched. "A strong one too. It would take quite a bit of power to manipulate you Naruto."

"I don't know of that is a compliment or an insult coming from you Sasuke-bastard but I'll take it the good way for now." Naruto replied.

"Why would a wizard or a witch go after vampires and their mates this way...It seems like so much hatred." He wrapped his arms around himself. "I don't like it at all, how are we supposed to protect us against this when we don't even really know what it is?"

Itachi met Gaara's eyes again. "We find the person who's casting the spell. Sabaku you're off probation, at least temporarily. Find the bastard who's fucking with the mates. From now on Sasuke and I will stay clear of it."

Gaara nodded sharply. "Understood."

Sasuke made a noise in the back of his throat and held Nagato possessively close. "Fine then. Aniki I say we go to our homes and let Gaara do his job."

Nagato laced his fingers with Sasuke's as his mate pulled him across the floor and towards the exit. He wanted to go home, get in bed and wrap himself tightly around his mate for the rest of the night.

Naruto and Itachi got ready to leave too, Naruto still felt a bit out of it and he was glad they were going home. "Good luck Gaara, find this son of a bitch okay?" He told the redhead as they left.

Gaara nodded. "I will, you have my word." With that Gaara went to have a 'chat' with the club owner about viewing their security tapes. Although Club Crimson wasn't the only club these incidents had taken place at, it had more than a few of them racked up so Gaara was going to first view their security tapes on the nights when a mate went ballistic then move on to the next clubs and see if anyone was there each time.

**TBC…**

**AN** – _So what do you think about the prologue? Why would someone from the wizarding world target the mates of vampires? Who is powerful enough to do it? Will Gaara find something or someone on the tapes? What do you think?_


	2. Magic: First Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Neither Acherona nor trulywicked have any claim on Naruto nor any characters or locations thereof. Neither of the authors obtains any money or goods from writing this. It is strictly for our own amusement.

**Warning:** Vampires, wizards, verbal abuse, racial tension, stalkerish investigative behavior, and strong language.

**AN**- _This story is a collab between Trulywicked and myself, half this story is hers; it's only posted here because we don't have a joined account on this site. Trulywicked is amazing and make sure to check out her work if you haven't._

_Here's the first chapter and Neji is introduced…You think these boys will work well together?_

_Please enjoy._

AGES:

Gaara - appears 28 but is over 500 years old  
Neji - 28  
Kisame - appears 30 is actually over a thousand years old  
Sakura - 29 

**MAGIC**

_**First Chapter.**_

Two nights and more security tapes than he ever wanted to go through again found Gaara at Midnight Secrets, his eyes narrowed on a figure on tape that had been there for every incident. A man, appearing to be in his mid to late twenties, with long dark brown hair held back in a loose braid, and, if Gaara wasn't mistaken, silver eyes. Whoever the man was he'd just gone right to the top of Gaara's suspect list. 

The redhead straightened, glanced at the security screen, then shot to his feet to stalk downstairs. The unknown silver-eyed man was in the club and Gaara was not about to let the chance to question him slip out the door. 

Pale silver eyes scanned the crowd at the club as he leaned against the wall in the corner, wanting to blend in with it. According to his calculations this was where the rogue wizard or witch would strike next. Neji was sent out by his family and the council to find and stop whoever it was doing this before the vampires would start an all out war against the wizard society. 

Neji tensed when he saw a slender redhead approaching him. He knew this was a high ranking vampire but he didn't really want to deal with him. It didn't look as if he'd have a choice though. He straightened up and brushed some invisible lint off of his designer suit as he waited for the onslaught. 

Gaara came to a stop right in front of the unknown man and let his gaze flow up, down, then back up the other's body, taking in every nuance of his appearance. He could smell the scent of vanilla and evergreen forest coming off his quarry and when he met the silver eyes he was taken aback by the sudden punch of lust he felt but didn't show it. "I'd like to speak with you Mr..." 

"Hyuga, I'm Neji Hyuga." Neji replied as he met Gaara's green eyes, careful to keep his devoid of any emotion. The redhead was slender and slim, looking almost fragile but Neji knew that that was as far from the truth as you could come. The vampire was lethal and Neji really didn't want to get on his wrong side but he didn't want the vampire to get in his way either. Neji worked alone, that's the way he wanted things. 

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he recognized the name of one of the oldest, most powerful wizard clans in Konoha. This man, as a member of that clan, would most definitely have the power to affect even Naruto's mind. Although there was some deeply buried part of himself that was denying that the exceptional specimen of male beauty in front of him had anything to do with the incidents Gaara's temper and logic easily drowned it out. "Mr. Hyuga, I'd like to discuss a problem the clubs are having with you." Gaara deliberately left it vague as to whether the clubs were having problems with Hyuga or whether he just wished to discuss the problems with the silver eyed male. 

A slender brown eyebrow rose as he regarded the redheaded vampire. "A problem? Where would you like to discuss this then?" Neji mentally cursed, he didn't have time for this, he needed to track and find the rogue. "It's bit unfair that you know my name but haven't had the courtesy to give me yours." Neji added with a bit of an edge in his smooth voice. 

Gaara's lips curved in a facsimile of a smile that was really more like watching a razor glint in the light. "Life isn't fair Mr. Hyuga but my name is Gaara Sabaku. Come with me, if you will." 

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" Neji said more to himself than to Gaara as he followed the vampire across the floor and up a stairway. He filed the name away in his mind already knowing that he wouldn't forget it. 

Gaara lead the Hyuga to the security alcove and gestured at one of the chairs. "Please have a seat." Once the man was sitting Gaara perched on the corner of the desk. "First I must ask if your clan is the Hyuga clan that is well known for its wizard and witch members." 

Neji nodded shortly. "Magic runs strong in our blood, that is correct." He answered and looked at Gaara perched on the desk. "Why do I feel like I'm in some old cop movie?" Neji looked around the small room. "Really you must be able to do better than this..." 

Gaara chuckled humorlessly. "I'm borrowing the space Mr. Hyuga. Now would you happen to be one of those in whom magic runs strong?" 

"Why would that be relevant to your _problem_?" Neji asked and crossed his legs smoothly. He could not afford to lose his temper so he called on every calming technique he had been taught. A Hyuga always presented himself with dignity and calm, Neji was already the black sheep of the family, he didn't need to add to it by blowing up at a vampire. 

The redhead flashed a little fang. "Because _someone_ is casting spells on the human half of a mate bond and attempting to sever that bond. You, Mr. Hyuga, have been at every incident of these attempted severings. I'm certain you know that we are taking this very seriously, especially after the Master Vampire's own mate was affected." 

It seemed he would have to cooperate after all, at least for the moment. Neji leaned back in the uncomfortable chair and looked at Gaara with unblinking pale eyes. "To answer your questions, yes magic run strong in me. Yes I'm aware of the rogue targeting the mates of vampires and yes I have been at the scenes trying to find out who the rogue is and stop him before you vampires decide to take out revenge on any wizard or witch unlucky enough to cross your path. There aren't many of us left, the last thing we need is a bloodbath." 

If Gaara had any eyebrows one would have risen. "Noble of you." Sarcastic disbelief echoed in the vampire's tone. 

"More self preservation than nobility." Neji corrected. "At first I didn't connect the dots, that it was one of us. The one doing this is very smart and gifted enough to erase his or hers signature completely. Believe it or not but we want the same thing here Mr. Sabaku, we both want this to end." 

Gaara picked up a pencil and fiddled with it a bit. "Do we? Just how smart and gifted would you say you are Mr. Hyuga?" 

One corner of Neji's mouth turned up in dry amusement. "I'm smarter and better than most people Mr. Sabaku. I'm most certainly smarter than to get caught on tape if I were the one with a vendetta against vamps." 

"Or you're smart enough to _not_ hide yourself assuming that those investigating would think that only a fool wouldn't conceal their presence." Gaara smirked. "That's the problem with being smarter than most people, the smart ones get arrogant and believe they can out think everyone or the investigators just can't believe them when they say things like that." 

"I guess it's my word against yours then." Neji shrugged. This vampire with hair as bright as wildfire was starting to get on his nerves. "While you are keeping me here, wasting both our time the real culprit is out there somewhere, with free range to your mates." 

"In the vampire community my word is superseded by only two others so I'd be careful with that challenge, so far the only one standing out is you. But I'm not holding you here against your will; I don't have the proof for that yet. You're certainly free to go...for now." Gaara gestured at the door. "But I will be keeping an eye on you Mr. Hyuga and I will find the truth and the wizard who is doing this." 

Neji rose from the chair in a fluid motion, he needed to get out of there before he did something incredibly stupid...like slugging the vampire, or worse, grabbing him by that brilliant hair and kissing him. Neji straightened his suit again. "I expect no less Mr. Sabaku. I hope you do find the person responsible, just don't be surprised if I find him first." Neji tossed his braid over his shoulder and gave the vampire a superior smirk as he slipped out of the security alcove. 

Vivid green eyes narrowed on the wizard's retreating form. Unbidden his gaze fell to the seat of the dark pants the other wore briefly admiring the very nice ass there before he shook his head and scowled. What the hell was the matter with him? That icy bastard was his main suspect and he was ogling his ass. Gaara growled softly and stalked out of the alcove to watch the club patrons from the second level and keep an eye on the Hyuga. If another mate lost their sense of self he wanted the long haired wizard in his sights. 

Walking back downstairs Neji did his best to blend it with the wall again, casting a very faint disillusion spell around himself so that he wouldn't be bothered by some loser wanting to chat him up or dance, he wasn't here to socialize. Ever since the first time this happened Neji had tasted the magic in the air, he'd been searching for the one responsible for casting it even more. Yes Neji wanted to protect his people from the vampires revenge that was true but whoever it was who was doing this was skilled, skilled and powerful and Neji was vain enough to want to know who it was since he considered himself the best. It just wouldn't do to have unknown competition out there. 

He leaned against the wall keeping all senses open, ignoring the way he could still feel the vampire's eyes on him. He was here to do a job and he would do it, gorgeous redheaded distractions or not. 

Gaara noted the spell and noted that it didn't conceal the wizard's presence; it simply made others see him as uninteresting. A soft snort came from the vampire, that took talent he had to admit. A more _interesting_ person than the Hyuga would be hard to find. 

He shook his head and looked away from the brunette to scan the room. His suspect was right in view of a camera so he had no worries about missing any suspicious movements from Hyuga. Now it was time to look at the rest of the club and see if he could spot anyone else who'd been present at the other incidents. He had no intentions of letting Itachi down in this investigation, even if that meant taking the head off the most attractive specimen he'd seen in a long, long time. 

**oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOooo**

Gaara was snarling as he left the club after his prey. Another mate had gone berserk tonight and of course not only had Gaara briefly lost sight of the Hyuga just before it had happened but someone had blocked the camera's view of him just enough that no one could tell if the silver-eyed eel had been the one to cause it. He was pissed at himself for not keeping one solid eye on the damned wizard. Now he was following the long haired man's silver BMW Z8 on his crimson Ecosse Spirit ES1, the streetlights catching the paint job every few intervals so that the silvery ghost flames glittered. 

Neji was not happy, not only had he not seen the wizard who had cast the spell on the poor human, now he was being followed by the vampire too. Pale eyes narrowed as he watched the motorcycle in his rear view mirror. The spell had hit the club like a sonic boom, it had bounced off the walls and ceiling making it impossible to make out where it had originated. Neji did not like to be outsmarted and he was starting to take this very personal. Neji would spend the morning brushing up on his studies; unfortunately his night wasn't over yet. 

He drove in to the parking lot of Nocturne, it was a rather dingy, substandard blood club and normally Neji wouldn't set his foot here if he was paid for it but it was the next club on his list and he had to check it out. He didn't bother to check if his crimson shadow still followed him as he sneered at the bouncers and walked inside. 

The vampire parked his cycle and gazed speculatively at the club. It was definitely a dive of a blood club, one in which Gaara wouldn't drink from their menu for anything. It also hadn't had any reports thus far of mate incidents. He went up to the bouncers and flicked a thumb at his bike. "So much as a scratch appears on the bike and I will rip out your intestines and choke you with them." He then let them get a good feel for just how much power he had, enough to have them blanching, and strode in. He quickly found the Hyuga, once again against a wall, a shroud of 'leave me the fuck alone' around him, and settled in to watch his quarry from a few meters away. 

Neji barely resisted rolling his eyes as Gaara walked in the club and settled down to stare at him. It was amusing to see how the other vampires cleared the way and left a large empty circle around Mr. wildfire...oh yeah, Gaara did a great job of going unnoticed. 

They had been at the club for about an hour when Neji felt the sonic boom again making his head pound with the echo from it. He looked around frantically but saw nothing out of the ordinary. A young bleached blond woman wearing the tiniest dress Neji had ever seen started to screech at vampire who Neji guessed was her mate. He moved away from the wall and made his way over to the couple and touched her shoulder, sending a sleeping spell her way. The woman's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed into her mate's arms. She should be back to normal by the time she'd woke up, at least Neji hoped so. 

With a sigh he walked back out to the parking lot, there was no reason to stay now, the wizard had done what he or she came to do and would not stick around to get caught. Besides Neji had spent an hour in that hellhole, he felt as if dirt and grime clung to him, he wanted to go home, shower for an hour or two and then get some sleep. 

Gaara damn near ripped out the throat of the simpering idiot in front of him. The other vampire had been blitzed enough to ignore Gaara's dangerous aura and hit on the redhead, blocking his view of Hyuga just long enough for another mate to go off the rails. What was worse was that he knew Nocturne didn't have security cameras anywhere but over the bar till so he couldn't review that. In addition as soon as the woman began shrieking a mass exodus of mated couples and a few others had begun so Gaara had to fight his way out of the club, reminding himself the entire time that Itachi would not be pleased if he killed a bystander during this investigation. 

He finally made it outside just to see the silver BMW accelerating away. He hopped on his bike and took off after the car but lost it on the highway, prompting another feral growl from his throat. This evening was not going well. It was close enough to dawn that he wouldn't be able to track down Hyuga and find a place to daysleep near enough to watch him before the sun rose. He turned his cycle towards his loft apartment and hit the automatic phone button on his helmet as he navigated the streets. "Call Kisame." It dialed the former enforcer turned private investigator's home number. 

Kisame was busy kissing his way down his wife's flat pale stomach when his phone blared to life. Enter Sandman echoed through the room letting Kisame know that this was a call he couldn't ignore. Reluctantly he gave the smooth skin a last lick and rolled to the side of the bed, scrambling for the phone. 

"Yo...This better be important Raccoon boy." He growled into the receiver. 

Gaara never was one to beat around the bush so without preamble he said, "I need you to find out all you can about one Neji Hyuga. Address is urgent." 

Kisame sighed heavily as he saw the plans he had had for the night fly out the window. "Fine, give me twenty minutes, I'll send the info to your phone. Oh and Gaara...you owe me for this." 

A slight chuckle came from the redhead. "You know I always pay my debts. Give your Strawberry my best you old Mako." 

"Yeah, yeah, talk to you soon." Kisame hung up the phone and turned apologetic eyes on his wife. "Sorry love...work's calling." He slid out of bed and pulled a pair of loose sweatpants over his naked frame. Kisame bent down to kiss his mate. 

Sakura grabbed the back of his head and returned it just long enough to send his brain reeling then let him go. "What's Gaara needing?" 

Licking his lips Kisame grinned at his beautiful woman, thanking the fates that he'd found her. "Info on one Neji Hyuga, address and the like." He went across the room to boot up his computer logging in to all the usual sited he'd hacked into starting to pull up everything he could find on his target. 

The pink haired woman's brows lifted even as she admired the way the light and shadow played over her husband's dark skin. "Neji Hyuga? Hinata's cousin?" She rolled out of the bed and sauntered over to drape her arms around his neck and shoulders from behind, not bothering to slip into her robe, and peered at the computer screen. "He lives over in Lunar Place apartments; actually I think he owns them." 

Kisame chuckled and turned around to nuzzle Sakura's neck. "Who needs computers when I have the best source of information right here before me?" He typed up the address quickly and sent it along with a map to Gaara's phone. "So what do you think raccoon boy wants with a Hyuga?" Kisame swiveled in his office chair, pulling Sakura down on his lap, when any luck they would be able to continue what they had been doing much faster than Kisame had thought. 

Sakura's brows knit. "Didn't Sasuke call a couple nights ago and tell us that Gaara is investigating the mate incidents? He said something about it looking like a wizard or witch is responsible. I know Hinata's clan is full of sorcerers and if I remember correctly she said Neji has nearly disowned himself from the family." She turned her head and met the dark eyes of her mate in concern. "Could Neji be a suspect?" 

"Gaara doesn't pull accusations out of thin air so if Neji is a suspect there's a good reason for it. Maybe you could contact Hinata tomorrow, see what she has to say about her cousin these days..." Kisame caressed Sakura's back with one large hand while he typed furiously with the other. 

She leaned back into the stroke. "I hope he's not. Even when Neji hated her Hinata has always worried and cared about him, like he's her brother. I'd hate for him to be the one who's messing with the mates, it'll break her heart." 

Kisame couldn't say he cared one way or another, he'd never met this Hyuga character but if it would upset his wife it upset him so he nodded in agreement as he finished the rest of what he had to report so far and sent it to Gaara. "Come on gorgeous, let's get back to bed...we'll worry about this tomorrow, for now we leave the grunt work to Gaara." 

She looped her arms and legs around him, pushing the concern for her friend to the back of her mind in favor of the hard body of her husband. "Hmm sounds good. Now where were we before we were interrupted?" 

Kisame carried her back to the bed and captured her lips. "I think we were just about here..." 

She giggled into the kiss briefly before sensation carried her away. 

**oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOooo**

Gaara was just stepping into his loft when his phone chimed. He pulled it out and pursed his lips in surprise. That was fast work even for Kisame. He pulled up the information and scanned it while he got himself a bag of blood from the fridge. Once done sating his hunger he went to his computer station and went about securing an apartment for himself in Lunar Place so he could watch Hyuga closely. He was not going to let the silver-eyed eel keep slipping away from his sight damn it. 

He typed up a quick report for Itachi and sent it to the Uchiha's e-mail before shutting down the electronics and going through his bedtime routine of a shower, a boring book, and turning on a white noise machine. Gaara was a rare vampire in that, while he certainly did succumb to day sleep, he never entered the almost coma like state the daysleep induced in his brethren. Instead he was a very light daysleeper, it was closer to human sleep than a true daysleep. He supposed it was a left over from a childhood in war-torn Suna when you had to wake at an instant's notice. Shaking his head he settled in to read a few extremely dull passages of philosophy before succumbing to his light sleep. 

**oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOooo**

Neji felt like banging his head against the table in frustration, he had spent the entire day looking through every record available but nothing helped him. First of all this spell used on the vampire mates shouldn't exist, that meant that the one casting it was even more powerful that Neji had believed, able to create and modify own spells. He turned away from his research with a disgusted glare and walked into his bedroom to change. Dusk was here and it was time to go out scouring the clubs again. Neji slipped into a pair of gray trousers and a white silk shirt before grabbing wallet, keys and phone and heading out towards Midnight Secrets. He couldn't help but wonder if he would see the redheaded vampire there, it certainly wouldn't surprise him. 

Gaara finished moving the necessities for his long-term stake-out into place in the apartment across from Hyuga's and stepped out to see if the wizard was out and about. He smirked when he spotted the long hair heading for the staircase and hurried to his cycle, parked a few spaces away from the silver BMW. He didn't care if Hyuga knew he was watching him, matter of fact he wanted him to know, so he didn't bother to conceal his presence. 

Well that answered his question Neji thought with a frown as he slid in to his car and turned the key. He stepped on the gas as he revved out of the parking lot, he may have to put up with the redhead following him but that didn't mean he had to make it easy for him. A wicked grin spread over his lips as he sped down the road, changing lanes and taking every backstreet he could think of just to annoy his shadow. 

When he pulled into Midnight Secrets lot he was chuckling to himself, he could hear the roar of the bike so he knew that he hadn't lost the vampire but if he had managed to make the redhead feel even an ounce of irritation Neji would consider that a win. 

The vampire was...surprised at himself. He wasn't the least bit put out by the chase Hyuga had lead him on. In fact he found himself glad of his helmet because he was grinning like an idiot. It wasn't often that he met with someone who could deliver a true challenge but the brunette was certainly beginning to prove that he could do so. He suppressed the grin and took his helmet off, a thrilled glint still in his eyes. 

Neji watched him and felt his mouth go dry as Gaara removed the helmet and he could see the spark in those incredible green eyes. The vampire was the hottest thing Neji had seen since he couldn't remember when, unfortunately that didn't matter. Getting involved with someone who suspected him for being a rogue wizard was the height of stupidity and Neji wasn't stupid. He tore his eyes away from the other, swept his spell around him and walked inside the club. 

Gaara shook his good humor off and followed, once again maneuvering so that he could watch the wizard. He was determined not to lose sight of the long haired man tonight and the deathly cast his aura took on made sure no one approached him, not even the drunkest idiot. 

Clenching his teeth Neji did his best to ignore his vampire shadow, it didn't work all that well though since he was right there...smack in the middle of his line of vision. Neji sighed, why would anyone think he would do something with those green eyes locked on him every second. It unnerved him, how was he supposed to sense another magic wielder when all he could concentrate on was Gaara. This weird stalking thing had to stop. With effort he tore his eyes away from the redhead and tried to scan the crowd for someone with a magical signature. 

Hidden deep in the crowd, helpfully concealed with a nullifying charm, was the wizard who'd been manipulating the human mates of the vampires. He noticed the Hyuga being watched by the powerful redheaded vampire. A glint formed in intelligent black eyes. He had planned to strike again tonight but perhaps he should change that plan. If the vampire investigator was looking at another wizard it could only help his cause by distracting the tattooed redhead from discovering him. 

The hidden wizard nodded to himself. Yes he'd refrain from executing his plan tonight and let the vampire chase the silver eyed red-herring around a bit. He could use a bit of time to refine his methods and rest anyway. So many spells performed in such a small block of time was draining after all. Decision made, the unknown wizard slipped out of the club silently and headed for home. 

Gaara tapped a finger on the table he sat at impatiently. He'd been staring at the Hyuga for two hours already yet nothing had happened. Usually, if an incident was going to occur it happened within an hour. He pulled out his cell phone and called up the security footage on the doors of all the clubs that had been targeted to continue scanning to see if he could spot anyone else aside from the silver eyed wizard that had been at the clubs for the incidents. Every few frames he'd pause and glance back up to make sure the Hyuga was still in sight then go back to the footage. 

It looked as if this evening would be a bust, nothing out of the ordinary was happening and Neji was bored...frustrated and bored. These late nights out with nothing to show for it was starting to get to him. He looked down at his watch and then he looked around the club again but nothing had changed. Pushing away from the wall Neji started to move towards the exit, there was no reason for him to stay now. If nothing hadn't happened yet there was a good chance that it wouldn't happen tonight, at least not at this club. Neji cursed under his breath, he was so sure that he had cracked the other's pattern of where and when to strike but it seemed he was back to square one again. Neji ran his fingers through his loose hair as he stepped out from the club; he needed to come up with a new plan. 

The redheaded vampire slipped out of his chair and continued with following his quarry. His head tilted in curiosity at the sight of the wizard running his hands through that long silken fall of rich chocolate brown in frustration. There were two possible reasons for that frustration. One, the wizard was telling the truth about his innocence or two, he hadn't been able to execute the spell with Gaara watching him so closely. 

Neji drove back to his apartment in a much slower pace than what he had used to get to the club. He could see a lone headlight following behind him so he knew that Gaara hadn't given up on him. It was getting under Neji's skin, he needed to figure out a way to make the vampire stop, this whole thing was only hindering the both of them. 

When he finally arrived at home he hurried inside and locked the door behind him, at least Gaara couldn't get to him here. Neji pulled off the shirt, wrinkling his nose at the smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol that seemed to cling to it, and tossed it aside before moving in to the living room where he sat down on his sand colored couch and pulled his books and notes close to him. There had to be some clue, somewhere on how to find this perp and Neji wouldn't give up until he found it. 

Gaara sat in the window seat of his temporary apartment watching the glow of light coming from the Hyuga's and sipping his dinner. The earlier display of frustration from the wizard was sticking in his mind and he found himself hoping that the reason for the frustration was because Hyuga really was just investigating and tonight had yielded no results. The vampire scowled at his dinner. Why the hell did he want Hyuga to be telling the truth? It shouldn't matter to him at all. If the wizard was being honest as to why he was in the clubs during the incidents then it was all well and good to have another person looking for the culprit but Gaara shouldn't want so badly for that to be the case. Yet he did. He didn't want the silver eyed man to be the perpetrator and he just couldn't put his finger on why. 

Neji woke up the next afternoon, feeling as tired as he had when he went to bed around dawn. His dreams were filled with Gaara and a faceless magic wielder, laughing at him for being so stupid. Neji had spent his entire life working towards becoming the best in everything that he did and he didn't like the feeling that he wasn't anymore. He still hadn't discovered a clue either and it was driving him crazy, cause he knew it was there. Maybe he needed a second set of eyes helping him look the books over but he didn't know who to ask. 

Still grumbling Neji headed to the gym that was enclosed in the apartment building and available for its tenants figuring he could work some tension out before this night's stake out. 

**oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOooo**

Gaara cracked his eyes open and frowned as he tried to pinpoint what had woken him. A sudden barrage of thuds on his door answered that question and he got up off his futon to go answer the door in his drawstring sweatpants and little else. He opened the door and tilted his head at the sight that met him. An anger flushed Hyuga, not a bad sight to wake up to really. "Something you want Mr. Hyuga?" 

It wasn't only anger that made Neji flush red, all that smooth pale skin on display caused a large amount of if. Gaara's lean body was a temptation anyone would have difficulties resisting. Trying to mentally roll the tongue back in his mouth Neji looked up from a chiseled chest to meet cool green eyes. "What the fuck is your problem? What are you doing at my home? I could live with you being practically glued to my ass at the clubs and on the roads but this is crossing the line. This is where I live...what would I do here anyway that you need to watch me for? Stroking my beard and plot to take over the world? Get a fucking grip and get out of my space!" 

Gaara had to suppress the evil smile that tugged at his lips. So he'd finally gotten the cool and composed wizard to lose his temper. Call him an ass but he was quite pleased that he'd broken the long haired man's composure. His eyes glittering with an unholy glee, Gaara just raised his hand to cover a yawn. "I like to make things easy on myself whenever possible Mr. Hyuga. It's easier for me to just follow you from here to the clubs if I'm living in the same apartment complex." 

Neji felt close to exploding, that fucking arrogant asshole. When Neji had found out that a Mr. Sabaku had rented an apartment in his building he had been angry but now, now he was beyond livid. "Easy, making me feel like some sort of fucking inmate is easy? Well then by all means, why don't you come stay with me...You can wipe my ass and hover over my bed like the overgrown bat you are. Fuck easy...I want you gone!" Neji clenched his fists. 

Gaara leaned against the doorjamb. "I don't think I'll be leaving Mr. Hyuga and yes I'd say it's quite easy to make you feel hunted or imprisoned." Saying that the vampire flashed a brief fangy smile. "And by the way, vampires don't have the ability to shapeshift though I understand that a rare wizard or witch can take a secondary form if they're skilled enough." 

Blue sparks danced around Neji's hands as he tried to calm down, to control himself. That jab of imprisonment had hit way too close to home. "That's just one more way we're superior to you then." He sneered. "Fuck you Sabaku, no wonder that you vamps have turned out to such easy pickings if the rest of them are as blind as you are." 

The green eyes narrowed and sharpened as Gaara raised a hand and pretended to inspect his nails for dirt. "Now if we were easy pickings then it wouldn't be our _human_ mates that get bespelled. As for being blind, I never said I'm not pursuing other avenues of investigation. You just happen to be the best avenue at the moment." 

Taking several deep breath Neji struggled to keep his magic from lashing out, it took control wielding magic and that was something Neji had very little of at the moment. "Take out the mate, take out the vamp. It's simple logic even a child knows and the easy way to go about it...you like easy so you should know." Neji straightened up. "I'm trying to help...something you keep me from doing so from here on out I'll consider every future incident to be on your head." Neji knew he couldn't stay, power was already nipping at his skin, begging to be released so he just turned around and walked away. 

"For someone who's trying to help you really aren't doing a very good job of it since all you've managed to do so far is make yourself the prime suspect." Gaara's voice called out after the wizard. 

Neji lifted his hand over his shoulder and extended his middle finger as he kept on walking away. 

Despite the small bit of irritation he felt over the silver eyed man's crack about easy pickings Gaara had to chuckle. Hyuga was fairly magnificent when he lost his temper, it made the vampire wonder just what the wizard was like when he lost control in bed. That thought had the redhead jerking back inside. "What the hell am I thinking? He's a suspect, not a potential bed partner." 

He noticed that it was two hours until the sun set and sighed. There wasn't much point in trying to go back to sleep so he might as well get ready for another night of following the wizard and do some more investigation in those other avenues. He dialed the number of an antiquarian book collector who specialized in ancient spell texts. If he remembered right then this spell was similar to one from an old Suna text that had vanished a couple centuries ago. If it had surfaced any time soon the book collector would know. After that it was the evening routine of stalk Hyuga while scanning the security videos.

**TBC…**

**AN** – _Yeah…Doesn't look as if our boys will play all that nice in the sandbox together. So what do you think so far? Any ideas who the real villain is yet? Please if you have the time we would love to hear from you. _


	3. Magic: Second Chapter

**Disclaimer -** Neither Acherona nor trulywicked have any claim on Naruto nor any characters or locations thereof. Neither of the authors obtains any money or goods from writing this. It is strictly for our own amusement.

**Warning -** Vampires, knee to the nuts violence, verbal abuse, some UST, and strong language.

**AN**- _This story is a collab between Trulywicked and myself, half this story is hers; it's only posted here because we don't have a joined account on this site. Trulywicked is amazing and make sure to check out her work if you haven't._

_So the second chapter at long last, please drop a line and tell us what you thought about it._

_Please enjoy._

AGES:

Gaara - appears 28 but is over 500 years old  
Neji - 28  
Kisame - appears 30 is actually over a thousand years old  
Sakura - 29

**MAGIC**

_**Second Chapter**_

Neji felt as if his nerves was on the outside of his skin...It had been several days since he'd blown up at Gaara and nothing had changed. The vampire still watched his every move. This wasn't working but Neji had no idea what to say to get through to the redhead. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued to watch the sea of people, almost hoping that something would happen right in front of Gaara to make him see sense.

Kakashi walked in to the club letting his visible eye roam over the dancing and grinding bodies with glee, if his meeting went smoothly and fast he might even join them. He caught a glimpse of red and hurried towards it. "Hey Gaara-kun!" He bounded up to the redhead and smiled pleasantly when he got right up in his face. "It's been a while, you never call unless there's something you need."

Gaara opened his mouth to snarl at the silver-haired man to move but it was too late. A sudden screech followed by a slap and the sounds of a royally pissed woman in heels clipping out the club gave testament to the fact that another mate had been 'attacked'. Green eyes heated and scorched Kakashi as he spoke in a low, dangerously soft tone. "Be very, very, very glad I need your help Hatake. Now kindly sit down."

"Maa Gaara-kun, always so grumpy." Kakashi complained but sat down on a bar stool next to Gaara's table watching as Gaara rushed out on the floor.

Neji was on his feet too, why couldn't he sense the fucker who was doing this? All he felt was this boom that left his brain scrambled. He looked over the floor but he didn't even know what he expected to see.

Gaara finished relaying instructions to a pair of enforcers in the club to follow the human mate and make sure she didn't get too distressed or try to kill herself, demanded the security footage from tonight be sent to his office, scanned the club and caught sight of the silver eyed wizard, also scanning the club. He locked eyes with the Hyuga and went over to him to murmur shortly, "Depending on your innocence you're either the luckiest or most unfortunate son of a bitch on the planet." The redhead stalked back to his table and faced Kakashi.

Neji couldn't help but chuckle as he walked around the room trying to find a magic trace, no matter how weak. Gaara was right about one thing and that was that luck had never been on his side.

Kakashi had watched the exchange with interest, it had been a very long time since he'd seen that gleam in Gaara's eyes. "Well, well Gaara-kun, have you gone and gotten yourself a lover?" The silver haired man grinned behind the collar of his polo shirt.

"Like hell." Gaara's voice was deceptively mild. "Do you have any idea how irritated I am at the moment? One instant of you getting in my line of sight and I've lost yet another opportunity to either apprehend the bastard who's fucking with the human mates or rule out someone as a suspect so I can cease wasting my time following an arrogant, tight-assed wizard around."

"He's free then?" Kakashi said in a husky tone as he raised an eyebrow and looked over at the long haired male. "It's been a while since I've been with someone with hair like that...male or female. Just imagine the way it would caress your skin as that mouth went down on you." Kakashi completely ignored what Gaara had said about irritation. "I think you're right that he would be tight-assed though."

A feral growl rumbled in Gaara's chest, more at the thought of Kakashi going after the wizard than the fact that the book collector was ignoring the fact that he'd fucked up Gaara's surveillance. "I don't know if he's free and I don't fucking care. I called you for a reason Hatake now start paying attention or I'm going to geld you."

Kakashi's eye turned into an upside down u as he smiled at Gaara. "I'm good at multi-tasking Gaara-kun, I can listen to you and plan how to woo silver eyes at the same time." He leaned forward. "Now what do you want from me Gaara-kun."

Gaara had to force down another growl but he managed and settled with the unique stillness of a hunting predator. "Information regarding the Kitap Demir Kum. Has it been seen or rumored to have been seen since it disappeared two centuries ago? Who was rumored to have seen it last? Anything you know or can find out about it."

Kakashi put his fingers together and peered at Gaara. "Funny you should ask, there have been rumors about it resurfacing. It's all very hush hush but according to my sources it's been purchased by an anonymous collector who has gone through pains remaining just anonymous. Why the sudden interest?" Kakashi's gaze turned to follow Neji as he moved back to his spot against the wall as he waited for Gaara to reply.

"You saw the incident that just happened, have you heard about the others?"

Kakashi grew serious. "I've heard, what's been happening to your mates has caused quite a panic...Caution had spread to the were society too. You think someone has meddled the spells in Kitap Demir Kum? That would be extremely dangerous, those spells are unstable to begin with, you of all people should know that."

Gaara shifted a shoulder in remembered pain. "Believe me I recall. But the way the mates have been bespelled, the way they've acted, it sounds like a modified spell from the Kitap Demir Kum. If that's the case then finding the book may locate the wizard who's targeting our mates."

"I'll dig deeper, a book like this one always leave traces. I'll send out the hounds and get back to you as soon as I can." Kakashi nodded towards Gaara. "Now if you excuse me I think I'll go introduce myself to snowy eyes over there, the moon is full and so am I." He gave the vampire a wink. Kakashi wasn't stupid, he could see that Gaara wasn't nearly as uninterested as he proclaimed to be and he was so much fun to wind up.

Gaara lifted his lip in a half snarl but one glance over at the wizard actually calmed him down. Somehow he just couldn't see the long haired man interested in Kakashi's peculiar brand of charm. He shrugged non-nonchalantly. "Do as you like Hatake just be careful. I haven't ruled him out as a suspect yet due to your exceptionally bad timing."

"Aw you're so sweet to care." Kakashi leaned forward and tapped the vampire on the cheek before sauntering over to the dark haired piece of yummy.

"Hello, I'm Kakashi and if you give me a chance I can make you howl." He leered at the young man as he placed his hand on the wall next to Neji's head.

Neji quirked an eyebrow as he regarded the silver haired man, was he serious? That was the worst pick up line he'd ever heard. "Sorry, I'm allergic to dog hair so you better just move on."

"Oh silver, you're breaking my heart here." Kakashi leaned forward and planted one smack on Neji's lips just to see how a certain redhead would react.

A definite snarl came from the vampire's direction but Gaara didn't move, despite the jealous temper that began seething under his skin. He had no cause nor reason to _be_ jealous, he had no claim on the silver eyed wizard, nor was he likely to make a claim so long as the Hyuga was still a suspect. The reminder of that kept him in his seat, ignoring the possessive instinct that told him to rip Kakashi's face off and watching to see what the wizard would do.

What. The. Fuck? Neji's eyes widened as the stranger's lips came down on his own. Neji didn't even think about it, he reared his knee back and slammed it into the other's groin, watching as the wolf crumpled into a heap on the floor in front of him. "Next time you try something like that I'll fry your flea infested ass." He hissed and walked away from the whimpering silverette.

Gaara sent a nasty smirk in the direction of the werewolf and got up to follow the wizard, aware of the many eyes that had turned towards the small commotion.

Neji wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he stalked towards his car. What was it about him that attracted the crazies?

Inside the club Kakashi slowly got to his feet, declining help from a few brave people. It had been worth it though, just hearing Gaara's growl. Kakashi decided to grab a beer before he went home and called the dogs out to sniff out the buyer of Kitap Demir Kum, he figured he had deserved a cold one.

The vampire snagged the copy of the security footage from a bouncer before he exited the building and watched the silver BMW drive off. For once he wouldn't try to keep up with the car and instead slung his leg over his cycle, put on his helmet and leathers, and eased down the street. He weaved in and out of traffic heading back to Lunar Place. Occasionally he noticed the BMW a bit further ahead but his goal wasn't to ride the wizard's ass tonight. As a matter of fact, considering his out of proportion, ridiculous reaction to Kakashi's antics and words it might be better to leave a little space between them.

He pulled into his space at the apartments and headed up to his temporary home. Once inside, since the night was young, he set up at his computer and began working on piecing together the possible spells from the Kitap Demir Kum that could have been modified to interfere with the mate bond as well as the human mates' minds. Basic mind manipulation spells, while not ethical, were fairly common place among wizards and most humans were easy to manipulate but once a vampire/human mate bond was formed the vampire's mind gave a sort of filter to their mate's, blocking others from influencing the human mate. So the spell being used had to temporarily reroute the mate bond similar to mirrors rerouting the path of a laser.

Neji was restless, he twisted on his bed and realized that sleep wasn't going to come to him. After he had gotten home he'd showered and glared at his books and notes. He'd looked through those books so many times he almost knew each of them by heart, Neji knew that he was missing something but it ate him up that he couldn't figure out what it was. Groaning he got out of bed and slipped into a pair of comfortable, well worn jeans and a soft sweater. He gathered his hair into a loose braid and walked into the living room to gather up all his research.

If you can't beat the devil...join him. Neji couldn't get anything substantial done with Gaara watching his every move from a few feet away, if he had to put up with the vampire he might as well get something out of it. Balancing the books, notes and his laptop in his arms Neji stuck his feet in an old pair of sneakers and walked across the little yard and up the stairs to knock on a certain redhead's door.

The door opened and revealed Gaara, once again in his sweatpants only this time he had a black t-shirt on. His eyes went to the binders the silver eyed man carried. "Yes?"

"Here." Neji shoved all the items in Gaara's chest, waiting for him to take them. "I can't do this...I can't have you staring at me counting each breath I take. I'm a suspect, fine I can live with that. There must be a better way to handle this though. That's all the books and all the notes I have on this, feel free to read it." Neji looked at Gaara. "Work with me, that way you'll have first hand access to all my moves and plans. Work with me and maybe we can bring this freak in together."

Any other being would have raised their eyebrows in surprise but since Gaara was rather eyebrowless he just shifted aside in silent invitation to come in the walked to his work station to set the research paraphernalia down. He turned and leaned back against the desk studying the long haired man, debating the pros and cons of accepting his offer. It certainly would make it easier to keep an eye on him in the evenings and he had to admit, even if the Hyuga was the perpetrator it would be helpful to have a wizard's input and the last thing Gaara wanted to do was have to call the only wizard connection he had. "I have to say you've managed to surprise me."

"Wow, and all it took was my complete surrender." Neji said in a deadpan voice. "I love what you've done with the place." He said as he followed Gaara and took in the bare walls and floors. "It's very...you."

A low chuckle rumbled from the redhead. "Not much point in decorating a temporary living space now is there?" He straightened from where he leaned and went to the fridge to grab a bag of blood. "Anything to drink? I have water, orange juice, and cold green tea."

"Tea would be nice, thank you." Neji settled for leaning against the counter since there wasn't anywhere to sit. "So back to the reason I'm here. The one doing this has found some way of cloaking his or hers magical signature, that alone marks this person as very powerful since it's nearly impossible to do. Magic _always_ leaves a trace. The spell hits like a sonic boom, echoing from every surface of the room at once, making it impossible to pinpoint the caster. It's driving me crazy because a spells like these shouldn't exist, not anymore anyway." Neji took the tea from Gaara and sipped it gratefully. "I'm pretty in tune with what happens in our society but I don't know who this is or how it's done."

Gaara had taken the polite action of poring his blood into a wine glass since only other vampires or the mates of vampires who had been mated for at least a decade tended to be unfazed by seeing someone sucking on a blood bag. He took a sip of A+ and, though he certainly was taking the silver eyed man's information with a grain of salt, thought about that tidbit of information and offered one of his own. "Have you heard of the Kitap Demir Kum?"

Neji almost choked on his green tea, coughing a bit he put the tea down on the counter beside him. "Yes I've heard of it, I don't think there's a wizard over the age of ten who hasn't. It's legendary...the holy grail of spell-books. I thought it was lost during the Suna riots several centuries ago though."

The vampire snorted. "That book is many things but 'holy' isn't an adjective I'd use in the same sentence as its title unless shit followed holy. As for being lost, it did disappear but I'd say that these spells being used to screw with the vampiric mate bond are created from some of the spells in the Kitap Demir Kum so it's obviously resurfaced."

"Well that would certainly explain a few things." Neji sunk down until he sat on the floor. "That would explain how the perp can make the spells bounce like that." Neji couldn't lie, he would gladly cut off his own arm for a chance to study the Kitap Demir Kum but he also knew how dangerous it was. "This is bad, I can't counter spells like that." That stung to say but it was the truth. "We need to find this person fast. Look at the damage being done with one spell...if they have the whole book image what they can do."

Gaara scoffed again. "I don't have to imagine. I've seen what that book can do. The upside is that any spell in that book is a tremendous drain on the user, even the best wizards have never been able to use more than four of its spells in a twenty-four hour period. Even a modified spell will need a large amount of mystic energy." The vampire went to his desk and sat in the rolling chair. "And the culprit is being cautious now. He's hunted and he knows it, the number of incidents per night has tapered off because he has to hide now."

"It won't stop him though, he might be cautious now but I have a feeling it's the calm before the storm." Neji leaned his head against his knees. "I've been trying to figure out some sort of counter spell, or at least a protective bubble for a small area but so far it hasn't worked." He sighed in frustration. Part of him wanted to ask Gaara what he meant about seeing firsthand what Kitap Demir Kum could do but he didn't want to pry, after all he barely knew the other.

A non-committal hum came from the vampire. "You'd either need a couple more centuries of experience or the Kitap Işık for that and I wouldn't hold out hope for finding the Kitap Işık."

"Well since I don't think we have a few more centuries for me to learn and the book is lost we have to figure something else out...a trap maybe." Neji was tired and he was growing irritated. Everything he did felt like banging his head against a wall, he just wasn't getting anywhere.

Gaara had to stifle the small surge of compassion he felt at the exhausted look on the wizard's face and remind himself that the Hyuga was still a suspect. He took another sip from his glass. "What sort of trap do you have in mind Hyuga?"

Neji swallowed the last of his tea and ran a finger over the shadows under his eyes. "You're not going to like it." He said and braced himself. "A trap requires bait, and in this case the best bait...hell the only bait are your mates." He locked his eyes with Gaara's. "We need to find something, someone that this wizard can't resist, a grand prize for him if you will."

The vampire lifted a shoulder in a slight shrug. "He's already nailed the mate of the city's master vampire. What grander prize could exist?"

"You do know how wrong the 'nailed' comment sounds don't you?" Neji couldn't help but chuckle a little. "One thing I've learned from my nights skulking around every blood club in the city is that although Itachi is the master vampire his mate isn't regarded as the greatest accomplishment if you will...The one most admired is his brother, who managed to snag the biggest vampire hater in the city." Neji didn't look at Gaara as he spoke, he knew how bad this sounded.

Gaara blinked for a few seconds then, completely unexpectedly, he burst out laughing. "Oh I say good luck there Hyuga. You think _I'm_ an incredible bastard? You try convincing Sasuke to dangle his mate out there for this cretin. He'll break your arms in several places just so he can tie them in a knot."

"I didn't realize your mates are pets. It's Nagato's choice so he would be the one I'd talk to." Neji slumped back against the counter. "It's a shitty plan, I give you that but unfortunately it's all we have unless you have an ace up your sleeve."

"Our mates aren't pets and well you know it pretty boy but we are all savagely protective of our mates. You manage to convince both Nagato and Sasuke to go along with it then fine but that will be the trick. Those two are a united front when it comes to things like this, they'll both have to agree. Plus you'd have to get close enough to talk to them in the first place, how would you manage to do that? They're staying out of the clubs because of the wizard at large."

"Um...I kind of hoped you could help with that." Silver eyes looked up with a pleading expression. "It's a long shot and I'm ready for them to turn me down, hell I expect them to. The kind of devotion they have...I envy it." Neji stifled a yawn, dawn was creeping close and he hadn't slept well in ages.

Gaara found himself admiring the jaw line of the long haired man and jerked his gaze away, silently berating himself for letting the odd attraction he felt for the wizard distract him. "Most people do. The bonds are precious and rare." He went to the kitchen to rinse out his glass. "Go home Hyuga, we can continue this conversation tomorrow night."

Neji got up from the floor and stretched with another yawn. "M'kay, I think that might be best, unless you want a sleeping wizard on your kitchen table." He walked towards the door. "Feel free to look through the books and notes...I'll see you later then." Neji gave the vampire a sleepy smile before he exited the apartment in favor of his own nice, comfy bed.

The vampire settled in at his desk and began flipping through the materials the wizard had left behind. He was feeling restless and likely wouldn't be able to succumb to the day sleep for at least another couple of hours. The neat, almost prim handwriting of the notes made his lips twitch a bit. Neji Hyuga certainly was a tight-ass but he was an intelligent tight-ass. Unfortunately the wizard casting spells on vampire mates was also obviously intelligent. Gaara could only hope that he wasn't making one hell of a mistake agreeing to this partnership with Hyuga.

**oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOooo**

Neji followed Gaara into the high class restaurant, he could hardly believe that the vampire had actually managed to arrange this meeting. The two of them were lead to a private alcove where Sasuke and Nagato were already seated at the table. Neji saw Nagato lift Sasuke's hand and press a kiss against his knuckles as if to calm him and again he was filled with something aching to jealousy, he wanted love like that too one day.

A discreet waiter seated them before leaving.

Neji reached out his hand for Nagato to shake but a growl from Sasuke made him pull it back, he could see Gaara's amused smirk at the action and fought the sudden urge to kick the vampire in the shins.

"So I don't know how much Sabaku told you but I'm Neji Hyuga and I'm trying to find the wizard targeting you." Neji felt uncomfortable but that was okay, he hadn't expected this to be an easy meeting.

Sasuke gave the silver eyed man a suspicious look. "So Gaara mentioned. What do you want?"

Okay so straight to the point and no small talk...Neji could do that. He took a deep breath and prayed he would make it out of this room alive. "I want to use your mate as bait to lure out this wizard and nail his ass to the wall."

Had Gaara been a more expressive person he'd have facepalmed at the unfortunate wording but then again there really wasn't much of a tactful way to put the Hyuga's plan. Regardless Sasuke's extremely savage growl came as no surprise to the redhead.

"You can go to hell."

Nagato put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder to keep his mate from doing something stupid. "Easy love, we can at least listen." He turned sharp gray eyes on Neji. "What would this entail? I can be bait but from what I've gathered the mates being affected hurt their mates...That's unacceptable, I won't do anything to hurt Sasuke."

Neji cleared his throat. "Well there would be a chance for that but you would be watched carefully, we wouldn't let anything bad happen."

Sasuke raised a hostile brow, though his growls ceased under Nagato's touch. "And precisely how do you intend to do that? Do you happen to have a shielding spell that will work on the spells the perpetrator is slinging around in your pocket?"

Silver eyes narrowed. "Not yet...I'm working on it though. I was thinking more along the lines that since you'd be prepared you wouldn't be surprised if your mate changed behavior...he'd be watched too, kept from doing harm. I assume you have people you trust that can watch him. I have friends too, a couple of were bears who would be there." Neji turned towards Nagato. "I would do my best to keep you safe, this is a huge thing to ask, I know that but right now I don't have any other idea what to do."

Sasuke slid a glance over at Gaara, who took a sip from his water glass. "And _your_ opinion of this is?"

"Shaky odds that Nagato will be hit."

"And if he _is_ hit?"

Gaara shrugged. He honestly didn't think that there was any way this trap could possibly work. If Neji wasn't the culprit then a shrouding spell strong enough to hide the perpetrator from another strong wizard would definitely hide him from the weres.

The black haired vampire lifted a brow. "I don't think so. It's too risky."

"I can speak for myself." Nagato said with a glare. "I agree with Sasuke though, it's too risky. It's poorly planned out and the risks of something going wrong are too big. As I said, I will _never_ risk hurting Sasuke. Words can do as much damage as physical violence, believe me I know and I won't take the chance." Nagato leaned closer to Sasuke. "I'm sorry, I want this bastard caught too but I honestly don't think this is the way to do it."

Neji's shoulders slumped even though he had expected that answer. "I understand, it was a long shot anyway. Thank you for at least listening to what I had to say."

Sasuke slipped his arm around Nagato's shoulders and nodded shortly to the silver eyed man. "Hn."

Gaara shrugged casually though he had to fight down an instinct to soothe the wizard. What was it about the other man that drew him so damn it? He wasn't certain he liked being so drawn to a wizard and even if the Hyuga wasn't his prime suspect then he still wasn't his normal type. "By the way Sasuke, any luck finding Karin?"

"No. How she can have such a successful practice yet be unreachable is beyond me."

Nagato furrowed red eyebrows. "Who's Karin and why have I never heard of her?" He turned towards Sasuke while waiting for an answer.

Neji fought the urge to chuckle at the sight. Despite everything these two were so incredibly in tune to one and other and they were so...normal. Neji like most wizards had to admit that he was somewhat prejudiced towards vampires, this times spent with them was changing all that though and he was happy for it, at least something good would come out from this great mess.

Sasuke ran his thumb up and down the side of Nagato's jaw. "She was a member of the enforcement training unit I started out with. Didn't last long thank Hecate. She washed out and got into the scientific and medical arena. Gaara wants me to get a hold of her to profile the bastard responsible for the mates going ballistic."

"Okay." Nagato nodded in understanding and leaned into Sasuke's touch. "Have you asked Kisame to help you look for her?"

Taking a sip from his water glass Neji stayed silent, he had nothing to add to this conversation and he felt a bit in the way, he was bred and raised not to let it show though. Appearances and image was everything to the Hyuga clan and it was something Neji had learned early. Even though he had gotten out the clan's breeding still shaped him, it was part of who he was.

Sasuke hummed. "Apparently she's working as a psychologist but she takes only high profile cases so getting a hold of her is hard as hell."

Gaara smirked. "You haven't tried calling her personally have you? She'd probably drop everything just to talk to _you_."

The other vampire hissed at him lightly.

"Will I have to remind this woman that you are mine?" Nagato whispered in Sasuke's ear, his lips almost touching the smooth skin.

Sasuke almost purred and leaned closer. "Please do. Last thing I want is to have to deal with her fangirling."

Gaara shook his head. "Keep it G-rated over there." He glanced at the wizard. "I don't suppose you know anyone who could get an appointment with a high profile psychiatrist?"

Neji blinked. "I could, you'd be surprised how many doors the name Hyuga opens." He'd spent most of his adult life distancing himself from his family but he still bore the name and if it could help than Neji wasn't above milking it to the last drop.

Gaara smirked then cast irritated eyes at the almost cooing couple on the other side of the table. He lashed out and kicked Sasuke in the shin. "Pay attention lover boy. Give me the number for Karin's practice and you won't have to deal with her obsessive affection for your hair."

Sasuke growled irritably. "I don't have the damn thing memorized. Call Kisame for it. Your attitude is getting worse you know. When was the last time you got laid?"

Gaara bared his fangs at the other vampire. "Bite me."

"You'll get stuck in my teeth."

"Okay stop it now before I'll be forced to get the ruler and measure your pissing contest, you're both big bad vampires...I'm sure both Mr. Hyuga and myself are shaking in our boots." Nagato said as he stroked his mate's hair. "Is it okay if I have an obsessive affection for your hair?" He asked with muffled laughter.

Neji hid his smile behind his hand.

Gaara smirked at the way Sasuke calmed and almost pouted under Nagato's hand. Oh how the mighty had fallen. Though if he was honest there was longing under his amusement. He'd like to have his own mate whose hands he could purr under.

Sasuke pecked Nagato's lips. "My hair, like the rest of me kæreste, belongs to you. You can do whatever you like with it."

"Mmm, I really like the sound if that." Nagato purred and deepened the kiss.

Neji flushed and looked away, he felt like an intruder at a very private moment.

Nagato broke the kiss and looked over at the blushing wizard. "Oops I think we're embarrassing our dinner party. How about we go home, you can find Karin's number and send it to Gaara?" He placed another soft kiss as the corner of Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke chuckled. "I always like the way you think. Gaara," he nodded at the other vampire and got to his feet, "Hyuga." A slighter nod was given to the long haired man.

Neji watched them leave with a mixture of amusement and longing. "You have very interesting friends." He said softly to Gaara.

"I wouldn't call Sasuke a friend, more of an irritation I'm required to work with. Nagato's fairly pleasant though." The redhead stroked a finger down the stem of his water glass. "He definitely makes Sasuke more tolerable."

"Liar, you really care...for both of them, it shows in your eyes." Neji looked at Gaara with soft silver eyes. "Those eyes show much more than you think they do."

Gaara snorted. "You're seeing things that don't exist. I consider four people, at most, my friends. Everyone else I deal with regularly is either an acquaintance, an annoyance, or worse, family."

Neji shrugged. "If you say so." He knew what he saw in Gaara's eyes but he saw no reason to push the issue, besides he could sort of agree with him, at least on the family part. Neji loved his cousins but the rest of them he wouldn't piss on if they were on fire. "So should we wait for Sasuke to send you the phone number or will you call this Kisame person?"

"Actually if I know Ducky, he's already prodded Kisame to send me the number so he can play with his mate. Mako will probably be calling anytime."

"Okay that's good then." Neji nodded and took another sip of his water. He felt a little hot, it felt way too intimate to sit in this hidden alcove with the vampire. What made it worse was that part of him wished they were intimate.

"Mmm. So what does an outcast Hyuga do for a living aside from owning an apartment complex?"

"The stock market has been very kind to this outcast, beside I don't only own an apartment complex...There are big money to be made in real estate." Neji grinned. "I'm also a silent partner in a chain of gyms that's run by some friends of mine, I usually stay as far away as I can...imagine getting a were bear as a personal trainer." Neji shuddered. "The money is good though so I can't complain." He leaned forward. "And you, any other ventures besides being moody and broody vampire guy?"

Gaara sipped his water again, wondering absently where the waiter was. "I deal in rare antiques for the most part, though I do it to cut boredom more than for need of money."

"Sounds interesting, I've always liked antiques." Neji nodded. He was a bit surprised though, Gaara didn't seem like an antiques dealing guy but then again he should know better than to just someone by appearances.

A waiter came in as silent as a shadow and asked them if they were ready to order. Neji didn't feel very hungry so he settled for a Greek salad with feta cheese, red onion and black olives.

Gaara ordered a blood meal called a Sweetmeat, the blood of an unregulated diabetic that had an actual sweet taste to it. "It can be. Collectors are an odd group, especially collectors of Sunaen and Kirien antiques which are the areas I specialize in."

Neji found himself distracted and mesmerized by Gaara's hands, the long slender fingers and the way the vampire moved them. Neji wondered how those hands would feel on his skin. He tore his gaze away when he realized what he was doing, he shouldn't think of the vampire like that. Especially since said vampire still thought he was guilty of being the one putting spells on their mates.

"You seem to know a lot about Suna, why is that?" Neji asked between bites.

The redhead took a sip of his dinner. "Suna is where I was born and raised. It would be a sad statement of my memory if I didn't know a great deal of the place I spent the first twenty eight years of my life."

"You grew up in Suna?" Silver eyes widened with interest. Suna was a land covered in myths, its legend had grown with each century but Neji had never met anyone who could actually tell him what it had been like. "Did you live there before the riots?"

Gaara's eyes darkened a bit as he set his glass down. "I did and during them as well. I was still a child when they started." A child who had already seen far too much cruelty for his years and who had already learned to hate before his fifth birthday.

Neji saw the shadows in Gaara's eyes and he fought the urge to reach out and comfort the redhead, he had a feeling it wouldn't be appreciated. "I didn't mean to pry, sometimes my excitement gets the better of me and I speak before I think." He said softly. He was still curious about Suna and even more so about the man in front of him but he wouldn't push when it was clear that the subject was painful to Gaara.

The vampire shook his head, not entirely certain whether he liked that flash of sympathy or not. "It's not prying. People always want to know about Suna in its 'glory days' the same as people are fascinated with Russia before the Romanovs were slaughtered."

"True but it's not every day I meet someone who actually lived through it. It's a great difference between speculation about something and hearing it from someone who was actually there. I have things I don't like to talk about and I'm sure it's the same for you. I came off like a bit of a tool and I apologize for it." Neji looked at Gaara as he spoke.

Gaara lifted a shoulder, shrugging off the apology. "Nothing to apologize for. Suna was hot and dry, summers were hell until the rains came. Until he lost his wife the king was kind and loving but afterwards he became crazed and cruel. Palace life was luxurious but everyone walked around on eggshells and down in the villages and the fields on the river banks it was a hard life. The men worked until their hands bled and prayed that the gods wouldn't destroy their crops. Craftsmen sold their wares in the village square under the eyes of the soldiers who would take half their daily earnings for _taxes_. Women and children would wash their laundry in a giant fountain near the palace. And every villager lived in fear for the days their king would use the spells from the Kitap Demir Kum on them."

Neji quieted, not really knowing what to say. Again he had the overwhelming urge to reach out and touch the vampire, to let him know that he wasn't alone. "Thank you for telling me." He said softly, then he added even softer more to himself than his company. "Funny how in some ways not much change through the ages." His voice was laced with bitterness.

Gaara tilted his head in curiosity at the tone in the other man's voice but let it pass as he lifted his glass of blood to his lips again. "Truer words." He left the cliché unfinished as the Jaws theme began playing from his pocket. A satisfied smirk tilted his lips as he fished his cell out and answered. "I was expecting you to call sooner Kisame."

"Well hello to you too sunshine." Kisame said sarcastically. "This might surprise you but my world doesn't revolve around your pasty ass. So Ducky told me to look up a number for you...why the hell would you want to look up Karin voluntarily? That there is one freaky bitch."

Neji looked at Gaara as he spoke into his sleek phone, wondering what kind of person would merit the theme from jaws as a ring tone, he couldn't help but be intrigued by Gaara wanting to know more about him.

Gaara fished out a pad and mini-pencil from his pocket. "I am aware she's not the most enjoyable person to be around Mako but she _is_ a skilled psychologist and profiler and that, you overgrown chunk of sushi, is what I'm after. Do you have the number or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...Take it easy raccoon boy. Damn you need to relax some...get laid. Here's your number." Kisame grumbled into the phone as he read Gaara the digits.

The redhead jotted the number down in neat writing and grunted in his version of thanks. "Give the cherry blossom my best."

"I will, and you know it wouldn't kill you to come visit sometime. Sakura would like that." Kisame replied in the same gruff tone as before.

Neji had gone from being curious of the conversation to watch Gaara's mouth move as he spoke, the man had beautiful lips.

"Hmm, perhaps I will once this investigation is over. Keep busy shark face." Gaara hung up with that charming farewell and tucked his phone away again. His eyes caught the silver of his dinner company and a small thrill ran up his spine at the slight attraction in them. Berating himself for enjoying that he was just as attractive to the wizard as the long haired man was to him, Gaara tilted his head. "Something wrong?"

Neji jerked his gaze away from the vampire and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment at having been caught staring. "No, no nothing's wrong...just spaced out for a moment there." He said and kept his eyes firmly locked on the almost empty plate in front of him. "Did you get the number?" Neji asked even though he knew that Gaara had written it done, he just needed something to say.

Gaara almost smirked at the flustered man but settled for pushing the number towards him instead. "Mako never disappoints."

"Should I try phoning her right away or should we wait?" Neji asked and looked at the slip of paper instead of Gaara. He was mentally cursing himself, he didn't act like this...ever! If he wanted someone he want after them but Gaara...That was just a stupid idea on so many levels, especially since Neji couldn't imagine being with someone who didn't trust him.

"No time like the present. Besides I want that profile put together post haste."

Neji nodded and fished his phone out of his pocket, dialing the number quickly before placing the phone at his ear.

It rang a couple times before a business-like voice came on the line. "You've reached the office of Karin Fujiwara. May I ask who's calling and how I may help you?"

"Yes hello, my name is Neji Hyuga and I was wondering if Dr. Fujiwara was accepting any new clients at the moment. If she does I would very much like to be considered." Neji spoke in a smooth, soft tone.

A short pause echoed down the line then the voice practically chirped. "Hyuga did you say? Give me just a moment sir and I'll transfer you to Dr. Fujiwara." Some rustling and a soft beep was heard before another voice came on the line, this one a rich and soothing female tone. "This is Dr. Fujiwara."

"Hello Dr Fujiwara, as I told your secretary I'm Neji Hyuga and I've heard that you're the best at what you do...I need the best." Neji told her simply.

On the other end Karin's lips curved up at his description of her as the best. "Then you've called the right person Mr. Hyuga. Would you like to make an appointment for a consultation?"

Neji smiles a slow smile even though there was no way that the person on the other line could see it. "Yes, that would be most satisfactory. I don't mean to sound pushy but the sooner the better, we live in urgent times Dr Fujiwara and every second is valuable."

"Hmm let me check my schedule." Karin flipped through the appointment book on her desk, smirking at the blank page for tomorrow. She had been planning on going to a new club but she'd be crazy to pass up a chance at working 'for' a Hyuga. "I have an opening at eight pm, is that satisfactory Mr. Hyuga?"

"That sounds perfect Dr. Fujiwara, I look forward to seeing you then." Neji practically purred the words out.

It was a good thing Gaara was seated because if he'd been standing the reaction that sensual voice prompted would have been embarrassing. As it was he had to concentrate on thinking deflating thoughts.

Karin's brows rose and, had she not given up on the male of the species years ago, she'd have had to change her pants. Her own voice took on an instinctive husky quality. "I'll be waiting then. Good evening Mr. Hyuga."

"Good evening." Neji ended the call and slipped his phone back in his pocket, he turned to Gaara. "I've got you your meeting. I assume you will be going with me to talk to her about her profile." Neji said, trying not to get excited by the idea of spending more time with the vampire.

Gaara nodded. "Of course. What time?"

"Eight pm." Neji replied. "Should I prepare in some way or am I just allowed along for my name?"

The vampire finished his blood meal. "If you think of anything helpful to her creating an accurate profile, by all means bring it. Otherwise yes, your name is all you need."

Neji gave the vampire a crooked grin with a sharp edge. "Good to be reminded of my place in the world. I think I'm going to do a sweep of the clubs before I head home, I don't expect much but I should at least try. Will you join me?"

Gaara gave the silver eyed man a 'what do you think look' before rising from the table. He left a card on it indicating that it was a business expense and the restaurant could charge it to Itachi. "I'll be right behind you."

Neji chuckled. "Okay then, let's go make the sweeps my little shadow."

Gaara made a soft grunt and followed the Hyuga out of the restaurant.

**TBC…**

**AN** – _So the second chapter done, what do you think of hornwolf Kakashi? What will happen at Karin's office, will they get any closer to finding out the identity of the perp? What do all of you think? We would love to know._


	4. Magic: Third Chapter

**Disclaimer -** Neither Acherona nor trulywicked have any claim on Naruto nor any characters or locations thereof. Neither of the authors obtains any money or goods from writing this. It is strictly for our own amusement.

**Warning -** Vampires, violence, verbal abuse, more UST, and strong language. Also two more vampires that Gaara isn't too fond of. Fangs will be bared.

**AN**- _This story is a collab between Trulywicked and myself, half this story is hers; it's only posted here because we don't have a joined account on this site. Trulywicked is amazing and make sure to check out her work if you haven't._

_Finally, the third chapter at long, long last, please drop a line and tell us what you thought about it._

_Please enjoy._

AGES:

Gaara - appears 28 but is over 500 years old  
Neji - 28  
Kisame - appears 30 is actually over a thousand years old  
Sakura - 29

**MAGIC**

_**Third Chapter**_

Neji stood outside the posh office complex waiting for Gaara to park his bike. The vampire was nothing if not stubborn, Neji had offered him that they could ride together in his BMW but the glare he'd gotten at that remark was answer enough. It didn't take long for Gaara to walk up to him though and they entered the building together.

The elevator ride up to the fifth floor where Karin's office was passed quickly and in silence, neither Gaara nor Neji were much for small talk.

Neji walked up to the reception desk where a very cute little brunette worked. He smiled at her softly and adopted his husky voice again; things always went so much smoother when you gave a woman an extra smile and a little attention.

"Hello Miss, I have an appointment with Dr. Fujiwara now at eight. The name's Hyuga."

The secretary flushed and fluttered her hands a bit. "Oh o-of course Mr. Hyuga. Dr. Fujiwara is waiting for you, um just go right in," she gestured at the door just behind her. "Your companion is welcome to sit here in the lobby while you're in with the doctor."

"Thank you so much." Neji smiled at the girl again and headed for Karin's office. He looked over at Gaara over his shoulder and gave him a small smirk, more as a challenge than out of any kind of malice. He trusted that the redhead could manage to get in on his own. He'd heard all about thralls and what not when it came to vampires and since Neji was only along for the name Gaara might as well do some work of his own.

The vampire saw no reason whatsoever to waste the energy necessary for a thrall and just strode forward after Neji. The secretary began to flutter again. "Sir you can't go in there the sessions are pri-eep." The woman shut up and paled when the redhead gave her a narrow-eyed glare before slipping into the other room and shutting the door. He turned and saw Karin sitting in a brown leather wing-back chair, legs uncrossed but demurely angled together to the side, her hair up in a French twist a smart white suit flattering her figure beautifully and a magenta brow raised. "Well now, just what is the second in command to Itachi doing here with my new client?"

"Sorry for the deception doctor, the truth is I would most likely benefit from a few sessions with you but sadly I'm only here as the decoy." Neji shrugged and went to sit in the chair opposite Karin. "Shadow here is the one who wants to talk to you." Neji smiled apologetically.

The female vampire lifted a shoulder in a casual shrug, "Everyone could use a little therapy and the redheaded brooding machine behind you more than most. But please, I get the feeling this may be a long conversation, so do sit down." She gestured at a long brown couch, crossed her legs and tapped a finger on the arm of her chair in consideration as they sat. "So what is it that you want from me Gaara? The last time I saw you, you were trying to peel the skin off Sasuke's face."

Gaara tossed an information disk at her, which she caught between her index and middle fingers with little problem. "You've heard about the humans in a mate bond losing it in the clubs I presume?"

"Yes of course. It's quite worrying. What does this visit have to do with that?"

"The mates were bespelled but as of yet I have no proof of a perpetrator. Nothing solid and hardly any suspects. I'd like you to give me a profile."

Her lips curved up a bit. "So technically, you need my help. You do realize Gaara that I don't work for free nor do my services come cheap."

He scowled. "You don't need the money. You have more than enough."

The slight curve turned into a full, devious grin. "True but there's some poetic justice to taking money from a man who once called me...what was it again? Oh yes, 'A pathetic, attention-grubbing fan girl with delusions of superiority, the attitude of a rabid hyena, and complete lack of decorum.' Did I get that right?"

"You left out greedy and utterly without conscience."

Silver eyes lit with humor as he watched the exchange of words. "It's good to know I'm not the only one he's this charming to." He cast a teasing look at Gaara.

Karin laughed as the redhead slanted a mild irritated look at the Hyuga. "Yes Gaara's charm is unique in the world for certain. Now Gaara about payment?"

The other vampire sniffed. "Fine, bill me. I really don't care at this point."

She hummed and reached into the side table next to her chair, drawing out a mini-laptop with a disk drive. She popped in the disk and brought up the information, scanning briefly over the main points. "Well it'll take probably a day or so to work up a full profile but I can give you a little to work off of for now. He, and I'm just using that pronoun because it's simpler for now this could easily be a woman, is on a mission but it's not really a mission to eradicate vampires, or at least not all vampires. He's very specific in targeting only the vampires with human mates, mated couples in our world are rare as I'm sure you know Gaara. It makes for a tiny fraction of our population and he's culled that down even further to those with human mates. He hates vampires yes, but that hate is focused on those mated to humans, not weres or other vampires. He likely has a traumatizing incident in his past involving a mated couple of human and vampire that bred his hatred of mated vampires."

Neji sat up straighter and listened intently as Karin spoke. That was something he'd never even thought of regarding the culprit and he mentally beat himself up over it. Granted he didn't know all that much about vampires and their mating but he should at least have seen the pattern, he was a genius for fricks sake. Neji looked at Gaara to see how the redhead was reacting to the news but the vampire's face was just as unreadable as always. "I'm very impressed Dr. Fujiwara," He said softly. "Do you think you can help us work out his pattern on where and who to strike? I realize that is a lot to ask."

She waved that off. "Not really. That's basically what profiling is but I'll tell you this much, you won't catch this one by chance or a fluke of luck. Your unsub is smart but more than that, he's used to navigating in the shadows, to making sure he's unseen, unnoticed. He doesn't stand out in a crowd unless he's trying to. People that see him, that notice him do so because he wants them to see him otherwise he blends and he doesn't need a spell to do it. He probably does employ a cloaking spell when he's on the hunt just to be sure but he doesn't really need it, he's a master of redirection."

Gaara shifted almost imperceptibly as a small tickle of relief went through him unbidden. The wizard sitting next to him was anything but unnoticeable and, though Gaara was certain he could blend if he felt the need, he hadn't 'blended' during any of the attacks. It was the first real weight in the silver eyed man's favor but far from conclusive proof and profiles, especially the first rough profiles, could be wrong so he'd remain cautious.

Karin finished scanning the main points of the information and raised serious eyes to them. "Your unsub is arrogant and probably has easily bruised pride. He's got a temper but it's one that's a slow simmer and it rarely explodes. He's controlled, ruthlessly so, but that control slips with what he considers victories. He escalated in the number of attacks per night after the death of the vampire who went mad when his mate killed herself. Worse though, is that he hasn't had much success since that incident. The couples that are targeted have been forewarned well enough now that the vampire counterpart doesn't leave his or her mate alone to become distressed. That will be frustrating to the unsub and I'm afraid he'll escalate again, very soon."

Neji gnawed on his bottom lip as he contemplated Karin's words. This was not good. Neji still hadn't figured out what spell or spells the culprit was using and if he escalated things could get bad really, really fast. "We need to figure out a game plan, I can't just stand around and watch as he continues to attack. There must be some way to counter the spells he's using." Neji said. He knew Gaara was just as frustrated as he was maybe even more so but Neji was getting sick of being led around by the nose by this freak. "Do you have any records of mated pairs? Specifically where the mating between human and vampire has gone wrong? Maybe we can find out something more about him there."

"It depends on what went wrong. Unless someone is murdered or it becomes an issue for an enforcer, mated pairs aren't kept watch on and only male/female pairs are required to register with our version of Vital Statistics."

Karin set her laptop aside. "And the trauma may not have involved a death or an enforcement issue. It may just be that the unsub was in love with the human mate and feels that the vampire 'stole' them from him or a family member who became separated from a loved one because of the mating. I'd say that your best bet to counter the spells is to get the assistance of a senior wizard or witch, someone who's got a couple of centuries behind them." She gave Gaara a pointed look. "A senior sorcerer is the only one who'd have the knowledge of spells necessary to create a counter spell."

Gaara bared his teeth in what only a complete fool would call a smile. "Thank you for your advice Karin. You know how to contact me once you've finished the profile." He rose and headed for the door.

"Always a pleasure Sabaku. Do give my regards to your sister by the way."

A low hiss and the slam of a door was the only answer she received.

Neji got up from his chair and bowed towards Karin. "Thank you for your time Dr. Fujiwara and I apologize again for deceiving you." He turned and hurried after the vampire. Neji had seen the look Karin sent Gaara and he wondered what senior wizard they were talking about. It was clear that it was someone Gaara knew and it was just as clear that the vampire wasn't fond of said person. Well to be honest Gaara didn't seem to be fond of anyone as far as Neji had seen but this seemed to go deeper.

Karin chuckled as the wizard left her office. She wondered just what the reaction from those two would be if she told them how well their energies meshed.

Neji caught up with Gaara by the elevators and had to beat down the urge to run a soothing hand over those tense shoulders. "So what should we do now?"

Gaara slanted a glance over at the silver eyed man. "You happen to have a senior wizard in your family? One that you like?"

Silver eyes became guarded and closed off. "There's a reason I'm an outcast." He said in a clipped tone. "There are not many in my family I can even stand to be in the same room as, besides the senior wizard of the clan went off the deep end a few years ago, he chose to end his existence and now all that's left are some mediocre wannabees that lives on glories of the past and their name, I wouldn't trust them with a spell to save my life."

The redhead noticed the shield that had clanged down and nodded. "Then we pay a visit to the enforcer division and look through the files of mate bonds gone bad."

"Okay, I know it's a long shot but it's better than sitting around twiddling our thumbs." Neji said, feeling grateful that Gaara had let the issue of the Hyuga clan drop.

"I hope you have a strong stomach Hyuga. When mate bonds go bad enough to end up in the enforcement division's files it's always ugly."

"The world is an ugly, ugly place; I have no illusions of it being any different." Neji replied grimly.

Gaara grunted, holding out on his opinion. They'd see how well Hyuga handled the blood and guts of what happened when something went wrong in the vampire world.

**oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOooo**

The redhead closed the file that he'd just finished looking through, that of a vampire who'd tortured his mate to death because he'd believed she'd been cheating on him. The mate had been an orphan with no friends and no co-workers. The vampire's other victims had all been similarly isolated and none of the murders had any witnesses. Gaara put that file in the 'found shit' pile.

Neji's skin was paler than usual and his jaw was clenched shut as he read a file about a vampire who had ripped her mate's heart out and eaten it to ensure they would be together forever. Apparently she had developed a taste for hearts cause she had continued ripping them out of men until she'd been caught and taken down. It was gruesome but it didn't have anything to do with this case since all there had been no witnesses or living relatives. "Are all these pictures really necessary?"

"For the enforcers, yes. Every execution has to be proven as a legitimate kill, if it's not then the enforcer who performed the kill is put on trial himself." Gaara pursed his lips as the next file revealed a pregnant human who'd killed her mate, apparently in a hormone driven craze she'd thought that blood drinking was something learned and not necessary for a vampire's survival and was trying to keep her unborn child from learning to drink blood. The mother had given birth and promptly killed herself once the hormones had cleared from her system and she'd realized what she'd done to her mate. Since the child was alive and a vampire adult now he put it in the 'possible but improbable' pile.

"Hm." Was Neji's answer as he flipped through another file. He did understand why the crimes and kills needed to be documented but he had to admit, at least to himself that it was enough to make his stomach turn. He didn't know how much more he could take; apparently he was more human than he thought. One file he opened and closed directly, he had only seen one pic but the face of the small child staring back at him was enough, he couldn't read that, he just couldn't.

Gaara put his hand on the file a scant centimeter away from the wizard's and green eyes met silver in understanding. "Go get some coffee and fresh air."

Neji opened his mouth to protest, to claim that he didn't need to be coddled or patronized but then he shut it again and with a grateful nod he got up from his chair, he brushed his fingertips against the vampire's on the table before exiting the small room. He walked outside and leaned against the wall taking a fresh gulp of air, feeling as if it cleansed him some.

The vampire ignored the slight tingle the Hyuga's touch left in its wake, opened the file and read through it while the silver eyed wizard was clearing his head. He didn't hold anything against the other man for needing a break from the files. Very few had the stomach to go through file after file of the worst violence that could be done to a living person without needing a break and it often occurred to Gaara, usually when he sat through reading such files without needing that break, that there was likely something irreparably broken in those that could. Sometimes Gaara wondered if the things he'd lived through had leeched every ounce of compassion from his very soul.

After breathing some fresh air and composing himself some Neji walked back towards the room where Gaara was reading the records. He ignored the glares he got from the few vampires that crossed his way; he did understand their dislike for wizards at the moment. He would be angry and hateful too if someone targeted his loved ones, the other half of his soul. Opening the door Neji stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the table and placed a bottle of cool green tea in front of Gaara and then sat down. Neji opened his own bottle of tea and took a sip of the chilled liquid. "I didn't know what you like but since you had this at home I figured I'd take a chance." He said to the vampire who was just staring at the bottle. "Have you found anything useful?" Neji asked as he picked up another folder, steeling himself for what he'd find when he opened it.

Oddly touched, Gaara picked up the bottle, twisted off the top, and took a slow sip. "Mmm we've got a few possibles, most are unlikely but every dangling end has to be tied off. There are a couple of very good possibilities though. Like this one," Gaara tapped a file he'd just finished, "the human mate was...highly reluctant to be mated to a vampire and tried to run from the vampire. Said vampire was already mentally disturbed and killed the human then lost what was left of his shaky sanity and went bat-shit murder crazy. It took two enforcer teams to take him down. The human mate had a little brother who found his brother's body when he got home from school. The file says that the brother was given into the care of the state and adopted after having his memory wiped of any vampire knowledge but sometimes the memories come back."

Neji listened to Gaara and was filled with sympathy for the boy who had come home to find his brother's body; he could barely imagine such pain. "Is there any way to find out what the brother is doing today?" He asked softly as he looked through the file in his hands and then placed it in the no pile. Neji reached out and plucked yet another one from the pile, rubbing his eyes as he started to read it. "I had no idea so many matings went wrong...It makes me understand why the ones who succeed are so precious."

"These are just a fraction of the matings that go wrong. The most common scenario is that the human leaves to 'think' and never returns for one reason or another and the vampire ends up killing themselves because they can't live with the worry. Those aren't documented, there's just too many of them." Gaara flipped open the file he'd been telling Neji about and scowled. "Well this is a problem."

Scooting closer Neji leaned in close to the vampire to look over his shoulder at the open file. "What's the problem?" He asked and saw how the soft red hair by Gaara's ear moved from his breath. A bit startled by that he moved back a little.

The vampire sent the long haired man a curious glance then showed Neji the report on file. "Someone's tampered with the file report. The last name of the human mate has been removed as has the brother's entire name."

Forgetting about his concern of being too close to the vampire Neji leaned closer again, running his eyes over the text of the file. "Who would have access to do something like that? From what I saw when we walked here security's pretty tight."

Gaara was hyper aware of the wizard's breath on the side of his neck but chose to ignore it in favor of answering the question. "Only an enforcer or a high ranking council official would have access to do that. The question I have, is why."

Neji nodded. "It's weird, I can't answer the why but I think this means that we have to look deeper into this."

"Mmm, all the members of the original investigative team have retired but I know a couple of them." At this Gaara winced, "Unfortunately."

"It looks like we'll be doing a few house calls then." Neji said trying not to laugh at Gaara's tortured look. "Come on wildfire, how bad can they be?"

The nickname had Gaara's lips twitching, it was certainly a new one and he could say he minded it. "Wildfire? And you've never met Deidara. Believe me you're going to regret having to."

"It fits you perfectly." Neji replied about the nickname with a shrug. "My best friend is a hyper ADD werebear with an unhealthy obsession with youth, love and his sensei...It takes a lot to rattle me."

Gaara's smile was positively evil. "I'll remember you said that. Come on, let's get this over with."

**oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOooo**

They were walking up the path of an odd house, it looked as if a bratty child had built a castle out of legos them slammed its fist down destroying it. There were even a few charred areas near the west side. Gaara shook his head. "Wonderful they've been arguing again."

Neji looked at the house with large silver eyes as they walked up the crooked steps and Gaara knocked on the door. "Do these people run a meth lab or something?" He whispered at Gaara as the door swung open and a slender redhead looking a lot like Gaara stood in the doorway looking at them. His only greeting was the raising of a slender red eyebrow.

Gaara nodded shortly. "Sasori. Deidara here?"

Sasori opened the door wider and walked back into the house, not waiting for the guests to follow. "Where else would he be? He's always here...BOTHERING ME!" The last words were shouted so that there would be no way for Deidara to miss them.

A voice called down from the stairs, "Not half as much as you bother me danna! You just don't appreciate the transient beauty of the _real_ arts un!" A long haired blond flipped down from the landing to land several feet away and give Gaara a sunny smile. "Shu-kun! What brings you here?" Turquoise blue eyes turned to take in the sight of Neji, with a definite gleam and the bright voice lowered to a purr, "And with such an interesting friend."

Neji blinked at the hyper blond, not knowing really how to reply so he remained silent.

Sasori snorted. "Your obsession with blowing things up isn't art, it's just another sign of your insanity." He looked over at Gaara. "Freak over there has a point though, what are you doing here little cousin? I find it hard to believe you stopped by only to bring us a gift." He eyed Neji with hunger.

Gaara growled lowly. "I wouldn't hand my worst enemy over to you two. I need information on a case the two of you worked a few years ago."

Deidara pouted and sauntered over to Gaara. "Awww Shu-kun you're not still mad at me are you?" He draped an arm over the redhead's shoulders and nuzzled his cheek. "I said I'm sorry and I play nice with my friends these days." He cast a lustfully hungry gaze at Neji.

Gaara grabbed the arm around his shoulders, spun Deidara around by it, twisted it up behind the blonds' back, and tightened his grip enough to break a mortal bone, though it would just leave a nasty ass bruise on Deidara. His other hand gripped the blond hair harshly, yanking the other's head back so that his throat was exposed. He snarled, his eyes flashing amber. "Keep your fucking hands off me Deidara."

A matching growl rose from Sasori's throat and he stepped forward placing a clawed hand on his cousin's arm. "Let my fuckhole go. We invited you into our home here but if you don't play nice I'm going to get very upset. I doubt your little human here would like that." Sasori's tone was below freezing temperature. The only one allowed to abuse Dei was him.

Gaara turned his eyes to his cousin as a jolt of electricity went up his arm pushing the other back. "Keep your bastard's hands off me or you'll be looking for a new fuckhole understood Sasori? I've given you and him that warning twice before, he touches me one more time and you won't get another. Just because I'm in your home doesn't give him license to ignore my wishes regarding that. As for Neji I have no doubt whatsoever that he could easily protect himself from the likes of you. And do not forget, _cousin_," the term was practically spat at the other vampire, "You may be older by a couple decades but I'm stronger and _you still owe me_."

Sasori grabbed the blond pulling him away from Gaara and into his arms where he licked a long wet line up the other vampire's cheek. "No more touching my little cousin here, I've trained you for too long to lose you to stupidity." He hissed. Sasori knew that he owed Gaara but that didn't mean that he liked it.

Neji took a step closer to Gaara before the apparently crazy vampires got any ideas, he could fend them off but he rather not be groped or molested.

With one hand crawling beneath Deidara's shirt Sasori turned to Gaara again. "What information do you need?"

Gaara forcefully calmed himself though he left his eyes the feral amber as a warning. "The Juugo case. The report has been tampered with. The last name of Juugo's mate and the entire name of the human's brother have been expunged. We need to find the brother."

Deidara purred under Sasori's hands and turned his head to nip gently at the other vampire's jaw line. Having his life threatened tended to have an inflammatory effect on his libido. "Mmm I don't think I recall, I mean I remember Juugo but not his mate's name. That was one crazy bastard though, un."

Gaara refrained from mentioning that Deidara was calling the kettle and tilted his head at Sasori. "Well?"

Sasori had both his hands under Deidara's shirt now, tweaking and pinching his nipples painfully. "Can't say I remember either. As Dei said I remember Juugo, the man was a freak in a league of his own but the names and faces of the mate and his brother as blurry. What does it matter, it was just another case and it's over and done with now." He bit down on Deidara's earlobe.

Neji leaned close to Gaara and whispered in his ear. "You win, Lee is a fluffy kitten made of sunshine compared to these guys."

Gaara had to smirk at that, the small shot of humor smoothing down his hackles. His brow furrowed though at Sasori's words, it wasn't like his cousin to forget the details of a case. Hell Sasori could remember the details of the Jack the Ripper case perfectly. "It matters because the mates who have been going ballistic are being manipulated by a wizard who hates vampire/human mate bonds. We're looking into the reason for it. Since when do you have trouble remembering names?"

Sasori stopped biting down Dei's neck and looked up at Gaara with a puzzled expression. "You're right; I remember each and every case I've ever had except this one. And you," He pulled at Deidara's long hair. "You can practically remember the number of hairs that grew on the heads of everyone you've taken down. I don't like this." Sasori's voice had lowered to a menacing growl.

Deidara blinked for a moment and reshuffled his priorities of the moment. "Damn, you're right. It's like a black board in my mind was eras...danna," the blond turned concerned eyes to his partner. "Someone fucked with my mind un!"

Again Gaara refrained from the obvious statement of Deidara's mind already being fucked and focused on the description, muttering a soft curse under his breath.

"Excuse me." Neji walked over to Deidara and placed his fingers softly on the other's temples, a soft blue glow emitting from his fingertips. He closed his eyes as he concentrated, ignoring Sasori's warning growls. "Someone has tampered with his mind, someone very, _very_ powerful. The memories aren't erased but they are buried...I'm not strong enough to dig them out." Neji opened his eyes and stepped back again. "This is really bad. All of us know messing with vampires, especially high ranked ones are a stupid idea, you're immune to almost any suggesting or mind altering spells unless drugged."

Sasori's eyes narrowed. "You've taken it up with a wizard?" The wizard part was spat out between clenched teeth. "He must be exceptional in the sack."

Gaara bared his own teeth. "Oh aren't we high and mighty all of a sudden. Better a wizard than a hyperactive, masochistic, pyromaniac who can't take no for an answer."

"I'm always high and mighty; you should know that by now." Sasori gathered Deidara into his arms again. "At least my pyro isn't targeting our mates...But hey good for you if you finally gotten yourself a plaything. Playing with fire can be enticing, believe me I know." He gave Deidara a slow deep kiss. "Now tell me who I can kill for meddling with my brain and who I can see to restore it."

Gaara chuckled darkly. "I don't know about who meddled in your brain but you know very well who you can see to recover the memories. And you should know by now Sasori, I don't _play_."

Deidara piped up. "Can we have him then?" The blond had no problem whatsoever with the fact that Neji was a wizard; a hot body was a hot body as far as the pyro was concerned.

"Uh, no thank you. You can't _have_ me. I prefer to choose my bed partners myself and I prefer them to be somewhat mentally stable." Neji's voice was calm and cool but inside he shuddered, these two made his skin crawl and some fairly unpleasant memories to resurface.

"You shouldn't knock it until you tried it, snotty little wizard...Dei could blow your mind...literally." Sasori replied with a crazy looking grin and kissed his blond again.

The blond pulled back for a moment and grinned at Neji. "Yeah c'mon. Playing with me's a blast, un."

"And shockingly enough I still decline." Neji answered with a little bit of an edge to his voice this time.

Deidara pouted until Sasori bit down on his neck, drawing the blonds' attention back to him. The pyro turned and caught Sasori's mouth with his in a messy kiss.

Gaara grimaced in distaste and turned to look at Neji. "I do believe that's our cue to leave. We need to see the other member of the investigative team I know before sunrise."

Sasori didn't even look up for licking and biting Dei's skin as the _guests_ took their leave.

Neji breathed a breath of relief as they stepped outside. "Your friends are definitely worse than mine. If Lee and TenTen ever went at each other like that in front of me I'd be forced to gouge my eyes out." The wizard stretched, happy to be outside. "So where to next?"

Gaara finally let his eyes go back to their normal pale green color. "_Those_ are not friends. They're acquaintances, borderline enemies with one of them being family. If they weren't useful from time to time I'd have executed them long ago. Next we're heading to Kisame Hoshigaki's place, he was the lead investigator."

"Ah your phone friend, the one with the Jaws theme." Neji said sardonically. "Better or worse than these two? What should I expect?"

The redhead's lips quirked. "He's one of the four. As for what to expect...I'll let you figure that out for yourself." He got on his cycle and plunked his helmet on.

Grinning Neji made his way to his car and got in. If this Kisame was one of Gaara's friends then he had to be something. Neji turned the key only to frown when his beautiful silver BMW only sputtered. He tried again but with the same result. Usually his baby purred like a kitten but all she did now was cough. Neji popped the hood and got out of the car again. Sadly he knew nothing at all about mechanics or motors but he figured he had to try; he looked down at the different parts with a baffled expression.

Gaara tilted his head and flipped his visor up. "Problem?"

"She won't start." Neji looked down at his car with sadness. "I have no clue what's wrong. You any good with cars?"

"Unfortunately no." Gaara frowned, he really didn't want to have to wait to talk to Kisame but waiting for a tow truck and a mechanic would take forever and a day. He sighed in resignation and waved the wizard over, peeling off his leather jacket in the process as well.

Neji closed the hood and walked over to Gaara, wondering why the vampire had decided to strip all of a sudden...not that he'd mind seeing more of him. "Yes?"

Gaara tossed the jacket at the long haired man then popped off his helmet and handed it to Neji. If my some strange occurrence they wrecked he wouldn't die from the lack of protective items but the wizard would since he was, technically, human. "Get on. We don't have time to waste."

Neji hesitantly pulled on the leather jacket that smelled so much like Gaara and after gathering his hair into a tight ponytail he placed the helmet on his head. Neji swung one leg over the sleek crimson machine and placed his arms around the redhead's slender waist, holding on tightly.

The redhead tensed briefly at the odd thrill that went through him having the other man's body pressed against him, a necessity brought about by the small amount of space his Spirit had for riders, arms wrapped around his waist. He soon relaxed, pulled out his phone for a quick text to Kisame, telling his friend he was coming, and cranked the cycle. He pulled smoothly onto the street and headed for the Hoshigaki residence.

**oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOooo**

The ride was smooth and fast and Neji found himself enjoying more than he should as he was pressed tightly against Gaara's back enjoying the thrill of both the closeness and the speed. Almost too soon the bike slowed down and turned into the driveway of a quaint little house nestled in a typical suburb neighborhood. On the porch of said house stood the largest man Neji had ever laid eyes on. The man's dark skin almost glowed in the light from the house and his many piercings glittered, he looked so misplaced in his surroundings that it wasn't even funny. The man smiles and showed off sharp teeth. "Yo raccoon, took you long enough...Have you started to drive like a little old lady?"

Gaara snorted. "Suck it Mako, I've got a passenger. Didn't want him to get blown off."

Neji huffed behind him and Kisame chuckled.

"Well why don't you and your passenger come inside. Sakura is waiting." Kisame headed inside and left the door open.

Neji got off the bike and handed Gaara the helmet and started to unzip the jacket.

Gaara set the helmet on his bike and began sauntering up the walk, fairly relaxed. Once inside he was caught in a strong hug by Kisame's mate, squeezing a grunt out of him.

"I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been?"

He patted the pink haired woman's back. "It's good to see you too Sakura. I'm as well as can be expected all things considered."

She stepped back at poked and prodded at him. "Have you been eating enough? You're too skinny."

Neji couldn't repress a smile as this tiny little woman prodded and mothered Gaara. He found it hard to wrap his brain around the fact that this woman was the dark giant's mate. They looked like total opposites. For some reason the woman seemed familiar but Neji couldn't place her.

Kisame laughed and pulled his mate away from Gaara and into his lap. "Easy woman, let him sit down before you try to pour blood down his throat."

She squawked and poked him hard in the ribs. "Hey Jabberjaws, let me up, we've got another guest in case you haven't noticed with those beady little eyes of yours."

Gaara hid an outright grin at his friends' antics as he went to sit in one of the large cream colored corner chairs across from the loveseat Kisame was holding his wife hostage on.

Kisame turned his head and looked at Neji who was standing in the doorway looking unsure. "Well what are you waiting for shrimp, grab a seat." He pointed to a chair.

Neji crossed the floor and sat down in the other chair that was placed opposite the love seat with a nod of thanks.

"So what brings raccoon boy and a wizard to our door this lovely evening?"

Gaara flicked a lock of hair out of his eyes. "What else? An investigation. I know you remember the Juugo case."

Scratching along one of his facial tattoos Kisame looked at Gaara. "Yeah a case like that is hard to forget especially since it was my swansong so to speak, nasty business that. It happened years ago though, what's happened to make it interesting?"

"The wizard going after our mates likely has a trauma that was caused by a vampire/human mate bond. So we were looking through the files of bonds gone violently wrong for survivors. Juugo's mate's last name has been expunged from the record as has the mate's brother's entire name."

"Ah well the name of the brother was...was..." Kisame furrowed his brow. "Fuck I can't remember the name! That's impossible; this was my last case as an enforcer. I remember the pity I felt for that crying little kid but I can't remember his face or his name."

Gaara nodded as Sakura smoothed a soothing hand over her mate's shoulder. The redheaded vampire tapped a finger on the arm of his chair. "Neither can Sasori or Deidara. It's looking like a senior wizard did a memory wipe on the people involved in the case."

"Well doesn't that suck?" Kisame growled. "Whoever did the whammy on us must have done it from a distance...I don't let many close, certainly not some clammy-handed, disgusting wizard...no offense." He nodded towards Neji. "I'm sure your hands aren't clammy."

"None taken." Neji murmured, torn between indignation and amusement at the giant's wording.

"I hate to say this raccoon boy but I think it's time for you to pay a visit to you know who...Despite his utter bastardness it looks like we might need him."

Gaara narrowed his eyes and the tapping increased. "Hn."

Sakura's brows knit in concern at the redhead's distress and she wriggled her way out of Kisame's lap. "I'm going to get some blood and tea from the kitchen. Neji-san would you mind helping me?"

"Of course." Neji knew a hint when he heard one and so with a worried glance over at Gaara he rose from his seat and followed the rosette out of the room quietly, leaving Kisame and Gaara alone.

Silence stretched between the two vampires for a few moments before Gaara shifted. "I don't trust him. Fuck I trusted that silver eyed wizard in your kitchen more the first time I met him than I trust that fucker from Suna."

"I know and I don't blame you." Kisame's voice was a low rumble. "You don't trust him and therefore I don't trust him but we still need him. If it helps I'm willing to rip off his head and hand it to you wrapped in a bow when we're done needing him." He ran his fingers over his bald head. "And by the way...looks to me that you feel more that a smidgen of trust for the wizard in the kitchen."

The redhead lifted a shoulder. "He's...not likely as a suspect anymore. Besides he offers a wizard's point of view in this mess which I definitely need."

"Yeah, yeah and my ass is lily white." Kisame snorted. "It's not bad to want someone you know. You don't have to rationalize it."

The barest hint of red appeared on Gaara's cheeks. "What? I don't want him."

"Sure little raccoon boy, whatever you say." Kisame let the subject drop. Gaara would come to terms with his feelings when he was good and ready, besides it was amusing watching the little brooder stumble around in denial.

Gaara grumbled a bit. "Back to the original subject. I'll think about it tonight...well today more accurately and if anyone rips the gutless little bastard's head off it's gonna be me."

"Can I still wrap it in a bow?" Kisame batted his eyelashes at Gaara before becoming serious again. "That's all that I ask, that you think about it. Now let's see if my lovely other half will bring the refreshments soon...she's always had great timing."

Gaara chuckled at the other vampire and changed the subject to more 'pleasant' things such as ancient weaponry.

In the kitchen Sakura finished cutting some lemons and was arranging them on a plate. "So Neji-san just how is it that you and Gaara are now working together on this?"

"Besides me being the main suspect you mean? I went in this trying to help and it's easier..._much easier_ having him beside you than having him follow your every step. Sabaku can be a little...intense." Neji flushed a little when he realized how much he'd talked. "Is there anything I can help with Sakura-san, except getting out of the way and let the _men_ talk?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "Nope and it's not to let the _men_ talk. It's to let Jabberjaws in there get broody-pants to consider something that, under any other circumstances he'd never even fathom. Very few made vampires like Gaara had easy lives Neji-san and though I know your cousin very well I don't really know you." She turned and faced him. "And it's Gaara's choice about what, if anything, of his past you know."

"I understand and respect that. Frankly I don't want to know what Sabaku isn't ready to tell me." Neji looked down at his hands before looking up again. "We're...we're not friends, we're working together but that's all there is." Neji was silent for a while. "So you know Hinata-chan? I thought you seemed familiar."

"Yes I know Hinata-chan, she and I and Ino were thick as thieves in high school and college and we still like to get together when our schedules permit. Hinata-chan talks about you a lot; always going on about how proud she is of her 'nii-san' and hoping you're doing well." Sakura smiled knowingly, "and Neji-san I am not blind. You like the broody little bloodsucker in my living room, don't bother denying it I'm a woman and therefore it's impossible to lie to me about such things. What you choose to do about it is your own business _but_," She picked up the knife she'd used to slice the lemons and pointed it at him with a deathly serious look on her face, "if you hurt him I will skin you alive do you understand me?"

"Loud and clear ma'am, loud and clear." Neji raised his hands in the classic surrender pose. It both warmed his heart and hurt him to hear that Hinata spoke of him; he wished he could see her and Hanabi more often but things were as they were. Breaking ties with the clan meant breaking ties with his cousin too, it was an unfortunate consequence.

Sakura nodded sharply. "Good. Now grab the tea tray and let's go back out." She set down the knife, picked up the glasses of blood and flounced towards the living room.

Smiling at the rosette's attitude Neji picked up the tea tray and followed Sakura back to the living room where he placed the tray on the low coffee table that stood in front of the love seat. He was relieved to see that Gaara looked more relaxed again.

The pinkette handed the redhead his glass and then flopped onto her husband's lap, shutting up his current babbling about Shaka Zulu's acid spit by putting his glass to his lips and tilting it up so that he either drank or got blood down the front of his shirt. "Just because you're vampires doesn't mean the subject always has to be about the best ways to kill something."

Kisame swallowed by reflex before pushing the glass away. "You're such a bossy woman." He said with a fond smile. "I'm a big boy you know, I can feed myself...although I like it when you feed me in bed...wearing that hot little black number. Oh and what better conversation can you have then ways to kill something? Instant ice breaker."

Sakura's face turned red. "Kisame Hoshigaki you keep our bed business to yourself unless you wanna sleep on the couch for a month!"

"I'm sorry; please forgive me love of my life...apple of my eye, blossom of my bouquet." He kissed her noisily making Neji smile into his tea. He wanted what they had; he wanted that kind of love so much that it ached.

Gaara chuckled as he drank the blood Sakura had bought him. He murmured after swallowing, "Works every time." He enjoyed little else than sitting for an evening with his friends and watching their banter and affection. Though every time he was struck by the longing to have his own mate, his own person to banter and lay with.

Sakura flicked her mate's ear teasingly. "Company manners you great big shark but you're forgiven. Now Gaara aside from weapons, have you acquired any new Kiri antiques lately?"

The redhead nodded. "Yes a wardrobe, it was rumored to have been the third Mizukage's though I can't confirm that without a little help," he cast a look at Kisame. "It is from the right period and has the correct ornamentation however."

The large man shrugged. "I can stop by and look at it for you some day...I have no doubt it's authentic though, you haven't been wrong so far."

Neji was amazed at how the conversation could move from weapons and death, to this couple's sex habits to wardrobes in such a short amount of time. It was wonderful; Neji felt relaxed for the first time in a long time as he sat back in the chair with his tea and just listened to the voices that surrounded him.

Gaara slid a quick glance at the wizard and was caught for a few long moments by the peace on the man's face. No doubt about it Neji was an attractive man under duress but when those features relaxed into a slight contentment he was breathtaking. A punch of lust and longing hit him square in the gut with such force he had to jerk his head away from the oddly angelic sight. He took a bracing sip of blood, completely unaware of the knowing look Sakura shot her husband.

Kisame winked at his mate in return and nuzzled her neck, they both wished that Gaara would find someone who would love him and make him happy. If the wizard was that person then Kisame was all for it. If the long haired man would hurt his friend though, there wouldn't be enough of him left to scrape up on a shovel after Kisame was through with him. There was a reason Kisame had been top enforcer at one time, there was a reason for his nickname too and Kisame hoped that Neji wouldn't have to find out what that reason was.

The grandfather clock Sakura had in the hall began to chime the hour, ding, ding, ding, ding. Gaara looked over his shoulder then back to the cuddling couple on the loveseat. "I think we need to go. It'll be dawn in a couple hours and I'm sure you two want a little time to yourselves."

"You know that you're always welcome here raccoon boy but I can't tell you you're wrong." Kisame gave him a toothy grin with Sakura still snuggled in his lap. "Call if you need anything" He added.

"Thank you for the tea and your hospitality." Neji rose and placed his empty tea cup gently on the tray.

Sakura wriggled out of Kisame's lap to give Gaara a farewell hug. "You take better care of yourself Sandman or I'll be coming after you to make sure you're eating right."

Gaara chuckled and gave her a brief squeeze. "Yes ma'am."

She pulled back, grinned impishly at him, straightened his clothes, and fiddled with his hair before surprising the rest of the company by giving Neji a short friendly hug. "I'll tell Hinata-chan you seem to be doing well. Anything you'd like me to relay to her?"

Neji's eyes softened. "Thank you," He whispered. "Just tell her to take care of herself and that I love her." Neji patted Sakura on the shoulder a bit awkwardly before stepping closer to Gaara. He was so glad that Gaara had brought him here, that he had gotten to see a softer side of the vampire. "Are you ready to go wildfire?"

Gaara saw Sakura and Kisame's raised eyebrows and the dark skinned vampire's teasing grin at the nickname but just rolled his eyes. "Hn. Hey Mako you take good care of Strawberry here, I'd hate to have to kill you. Or worse sic Ino on you."

Kisame shrunk back in mock fear. "Anything but Ino!" He shouted dramatically and pushed Sakura in front of him, using the tiny woman as a shield. "No get out of here so I can ravish my wife in peace."

Neji hid his grin behind his hand and started to walk towards the door.

Gaara chuckled and lifted his hand in a wave before following the wizard out. They got to the cycle and he handed Neji the helmet again. "Anywhere you need to stop by before we go back to Lunar Place?"

"No, I'll call my mechanic later and get him to get my car. Unless you have something you need to do I'm all for going home." Neji donned the helmet again and slipped behind Gaara on the bike and wrapped his arms around the other tightly.

The vampire shook his head and started the bike, heading back to the apartment complex. He wanted to get inside where he could brood over the possible need to involve the gutless bastard of a senior wizard in peace.

**TBC…**

**AN** - _So any thoughts? We would absolutely love to hear them._


	5. Magic: Fourth Chapter

**Disclaimer -** Neither Acherona nor trulywicked have any claim on Naruto nor any characters or locations thereof. Neither of the authors obtains any money or goods from writing this. It is strictly for our own amusement.

**Warning:** We start this sucker off with some heartbreaking, mind controlled VIOLENCE and MURDER. Implied incestuous child molestation. Strong language. PLOT PROGRESSION.

**AN**- _This story is a collab between Trulywicked and myself, half this story is hers; it's only posted here because we don't have a joined account on this site. Trulywicked is amazing and make sure to check out her work if you haven't._

_Well this is more like it right? Only a week between updates. Hope you like it._

_Please enjoy._

Ages:

Gaara - appears 28 but is over 500 years old  
Neji- 28  
Itachi - appears in his late 20s but is about one thousand years old  
Naruto - In his 20s I forget precisely where  
Kankuro - appears 30 but is over 500 years old (hey it's a kind of magic)

**MAGIC**

_**Fourth Chapter**_

Deep black eyes glinted in the sunlight as their owner balanced on a windowsill, concealed with an invisibility spell, and worked another spell on one of the occupants within the window's home. His hand spread on the glass as he redirected the mate bond of the two inside and then cast the tam güç zihin ve beden üzerinde büyü over the human mate. As he watched and directed her actions, the woman rose from the bed, walked to the fireplace, where an iron poker rested, and picked it up. She walked back to the bed, where her vampire mate lay too deep in the daysleep to defend himself, stood over him, raised the poker, and plunged it down swiftly, driving the iron point and shaft through his heart. The vampire's eyes shot open just long enough to see his mate's face before the light faded from them and he died.

The wizard on the sill released the spell and flipped down from the window to the sidewalk below, still concealed, and walked off just as the screams of the woman began to reach ears beyond the four walls. The neighbors rushing over to see what was wrong all flinched as a loud report echoed followed by complete silence. Inside the woman lay over her mate's body, the gun she'd just used on herself in abject grief still in her limp hand.

**oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOooo**

Gaara cracked open an eye irritably as his phone began to ring with the All American Rejects' song 'Gives You Hell' waking him from his not particularly restful slumber. He reached out and answered it with a snarl. "What the fuck do you want Itachi?"

The master vampire's voice on the other end soon had the redhead shooting straight up, eyes wide for a moment before narrowing as his boss's coldly furious voice told him about what had happened earlier today. Once Itachi had finished his informative tirade, Gaara spoke, his own voice just as icy with controlled temper. "Understood. I'll be getting some extra assistance tonight."

_"Find this bastard soon Gaara, before things get worse."_ A click and a dial tone signaled the fact that the Uchiha had hung up. Gaara's hand tightened on his cell phone before he lobbed it across the room, sending it into the wall where it left an impressive dent before shattering into several pieces. Gaara then reached into his essentials bag and pulled out one of his many back up phones, turning it on. As he got dressed, he called his sister to learn the whereabouts of the senior wizard he was about to 'request' help from.

Senior wizard's location discovered and fully dressed, Gaara slung a cloak about himself as it was still daylight out and stalked to Neji's door. As much as he was beginning to trust and yes even like the wizard, he was still a suspect and Gaara needed to know where he'd been at the time of the murder/suicide. A covered fist banged on the wizard's door and Gaara stood impatiently in front of it waiting for Neji to answer.

Neji was on the phone with his accountant as he had been for hours, the man could drone on and on and on. He was brilliant but by the fates he was the most boring man Neji had ever met. The pounding on the door was actually a welcome interruption and it gave Neji a reason to end the call. He got up from his desk and stretched his arms over his head to work out the kink in his back before heading towards the door.

The pounding continued and Neji furrowed his brows behind his square reading glasses. "Hold on, I'm coming!" He called as he hurried the last steps to open the door. His eyes widened when he found a very serious looking Gaara on the other side. He looked from the vampire to the sunlight outside and stepped aside so that Gaara could get out of the sun.

Gaara stepped inside, flung off the hood of the cloak, and stalked to Neji's living room. "Is your car fixed?"

Confusion was painted all over Neji's face. "Yeah...The mechanic delivered it fixed and ready earlier today. Why do you ask?"

"Because we need to get to a senior wizard, immediately, and I can't ride my Spirit in daylight."

"Okay." Neji was even more confused and bewildered now. He walked over to a blue glass bowl and fished out his car keys and toed on his shoes. "Will you fill me in what this is all about in the car?" Gaara looked to be in a hurry so Neji figured the explanations could wait...For now.

The redhead grunted an affirmative. "You know where Tall Oak Plantation is?"

"I have a vague idea, and I have GPS in the car." Neji replied.

Gaara grunted again and recovered himself. "Then let's go." He stalked once more out the door and headed for Neji's parking spot, aware of the silver eyed man keeping pace with him. Once inside the car and on the way to Tall Oak Plantation, Gaara looked over at the wizard. "Itachi called me. Our unsub has officially escalated."

"Escalated, how?" Neji's voice was filled with dread as his fingers tightened on the steering wheel. He had never imagined that the culprit would do something during the day. Lots of scenarios ran through his head and none of them were good.

"Murder/suicide. She rammed an iron poker through her mate's heart then blew her brains out. Neighbors saw nothing and heard nothing until she started screaming."

"That's a hell of an escalation." Neji's mouth was set in a grim line as he stepped on the gas, watching the scenery passing them by in a blur. "This person needs to be stopped." Neji felt small and helpless despite his best tries he hadn't been able to do anything to help, if anything he might have made things worse, by staking out the clubs and making the unsub frustrated...it was a hard pill to swallow.

"Oh do you think?" Sarcasm filled the car just as Gaara's default ring of Enter Sandman went off. He flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

_"Sabaku, it's Karin. I'm almost done with the profile but I heard about the incident today and thought I should warn you. The couple who died was a previous target of your unsub, one of the 'failures'. His escalation has likely taken the form of 'cleaning up' his mistakes. He is forcing the human's to kill their mates and when they come back to themselves...well you know what happens to a human who's lost their vampire half in a mate bond. He wouldn't actively kill any of the humans because he doesn't hate them, but I doubt he's shedding tears over it either. To him the human mates are collateral damage."_

"Lovely. Thank you for the update Karin." He hung up on her and leaned his head back against the seat. "Well it seems that our Mr. Wizard is just killing the vampires, he just doesn't care what happens after the human mate comes back to themselves to see their mate dead by their hands. And it gets better boys and girls; he's going after the ones he's already targeted. Hecate I want to rip his intestines out through his ass."

"Fuck!" Neji cursed loudly. "The bastard is just toying with us and with people's lives. These are people who thinks they're safe, who think they made it out the other side." Neji's knuckles were white by now and his finger hurt from the death grip he had on the steering wheel. "Does your boss know? His mate was one of the _failed_ attempts right?"

"I don't know if he's aware yet but knowing him he will be within the hour. Oh _that_ will be a fun call. And now we're heading for the second biggest gutless bastard on the planet. I hope you had a good day and didn't eat dinner."

"If by good you mean being on the phone all day with the world's most boring person hearing everything about how my money is multiplying then it was wonderful and no, didn't have time for dinner." Neji cast a sideways glance at the vampire next to him. "Who is this wizard and how do you know he's really that bad?"

Gaara looked out the window with a black look on his face; his voice however was completely without inflection when he said. "He's my brother."

**oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOooo**

The redheaded vampire led Neji up to one of the ostentatious houses in the rich-snob community of Tall Oak and proceed to knock on the door, loudly.

_Keep your panties on, I'm coming! Unless you're a hot girl, then drop them and I'll be coming anyway._ A rough voice shouted from inside.

Neji raised an eyebrow at the charming vocabulary but stayed quiet. Gaara had been silent ever since admitting that the senior wizard was his brother and Neji didn't want to make things worse by pushing him.

The door was flung open and a brunet man that looked to be in his late twenties stood in the doorway watching them. The man had a pair of black baggy sweatpants riding low on his hips paired with a gray wife beater. His brown hair was standing in all directions and he had a pair of fluffy Hello Kitty slippers on his feet. The thing that baffled Neji the most though were the bright purple facial markings that ran across the wizards face making it look as if he had gone crazy with his mother's lipstick.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The man's voice held no warmth.

"Getting assistance." Gaara muscled his way into the house and shut the door behind Neji. He turned to look at his brother, noting a few new lines that had been added to the royal purple tattoos. "And you are going to provide it."

Kankuro shrugged. "Depends, what's in it for me?" He walked over to the table and lifted up one of the many cats that roamed the house nuzzling its head, making it purr loudly. "Be quick with what you want, I'm missing my shows here."

"What's in it for you is your continued existence. We need a protection spell from the Kitap Işık." Gaara folded his arms across his chest.

"Well that's as good an incentive as any I suppose, I am rather fond of my existence." Kankuro placed Sir Purrs A Lot in Gaara's reluctant arms and walked over to the bookshelf that covered an entire wall from floor to ceiling. "I know it's here somewhere." He murmured as he ran his fingers across the backs of the books as he looked. "Ah here it is, between Danielle Steel and Stephen King." Kankuro grinned and pulled out on ancient book bound in pale leather and brought it to the table, shooing a tabby cat out of the way so that he could lay it down. "Okay little brother, what is it that you want?"

Being called little brother by the obviously whacked man before him set Gaara on edge, since the last time he'd heard Kankuro call him that the bastard had disappeared, leaving Gaara behind to be slaughtered by Suna's angered populace. He dumped the cat on a nearby end table. "Something that will protect a mate bond and the minds of those in it from a redirection and control spell from the Kitap Demir Kum."

Brown eyebrows shot up. "The KDK has resurfaced? Huh funny, such an interesting book." He turned the pages of Kitap Işık running his eyes over the text looking for what he needed. "You're awfully quiet little Hyuga pup. Did Hiashi get your tongue along with everything else? I heard his pet had broken its leash a few years ago but maybe I was wrong."

Neji who had watched in quiet horror at how an ancient, priceless spellbook was treated stiffened and his back went ramrod straight as he clenched his fists. "I don't see what my family has to do with anything." He answered shortly.

"There, there, no need to get snippy. I was just making conversation." Kankuro continued looking through the book. "What sort of protection do you want?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes at his brother's comment to Neji and the silver eyed man's reaction. He moved so that he was just in front of the Hyuga, an instinctively protective move and let his eyes flash amber briefly to remind Kankuro that though the other man was a powerful wizard, he wasn't top dog here. Having the blood of wizards flowing through his own veins gave Gaara immunity to spells worked against him and spells were all that Kankuro would have to protect himself from an attacker. Should Gaara decide that Kankuro was more trouble than he's worth. he could easily rip his brother's throat out and take the spellbook. "The KDK, as you so cavalierly refer to it, is being used to fuck with the mate bond between a vampire and a human. The perpetrator most recently used a spell to force a woman to kill her mate while he was in daysleep. You're the wizard, figure out the best spell to put on the targeted couples to protect them from the same happening, kindly concentrate on that, _brother_, and nothing else."

"Yeah, yeah I'll get it done. No need to go all Grrrrrrrrrrrrr on me." Kankuro shuffled away to a cupboard to get a pad and a pen and then he walked back to the book, sat down at the kitchen table and started to scribble. "This will take a little while, I'm good but I'm not a magic worker...Well yeah I am but it will still take about fifteen minutes. Feel free to roam the house while you wait, I don't want you breathing down my neck all creepily...Just don't step on any of my cats, they're not the forgiving kind." Kankuro waved them off and went back to his reading and scribbling.

Gaara's smile was more of a feral snarl. "Then I'd say your fur balls and I have something in common." He gestured to Neji and walked around Kankuro to find a place to sit, preferably one not covered in cat hair.

Neji followed Gaara silently not wanting to stay with the obviously crazy wizard alone, if that was what a senior wizard was like then Neji wasn't sure he wanted to become one. He found Gaara sitting on a swing in the shadow of the wraparound porch, the sun had set and the yard was covered in soft shadows. Neji walked over to the swing and sat down next to the vampire.

Gaara glared at a cat that tried to sidle up to the swing so it could leap onto him, causing the creature to pause and consider the situation. "Five hundred years and he's still a dick. Maybe I'll get lucky one day and he'll either blow himself up or be assassinated."

"Family doesn't change, no matter how much we might wish they would." Neji said softly and leaned his head back, listening to the wind in the trees and the meows of cats. "What...what your brother said in there." Neji paused. "He...He wasn't wrong."

"Kankuro is always wrong in some way or another whether he speaks the truth or not. Just look at how he lives." Gaara pulled out a flat quartz rock from his pocket and flipped it in his fingers. "He has no right to stir up what's happened in another's past."

"It's true though, I was my uncle's pet. Kept for..._amusement_. You don't have to have a physical collar to be bound. Sometimes I believe I'll never get out, it doesn't matter how far I run or how strong I become. I'm still bound, you can't escape the past." Neji let his hair shadow his face as they kept rocking on the swing.

Gaara's hand reached out on impulse and tucked some of that hair back behind Neji's shoulder. "The past can't be escaped true enough but you can't let it rule you either. What you had to endure is over. You're not under your uncle's control anymore, so I'd say you got out. All that binds you now are memories." He rolled his shoulder where that old scar sat. "And everyone is haunted by memories. Except perhaps that sack of cat piss I have to call my brother."

Neji looked up at Gaara with pale eyes. "Ah yes, your brother is an odd one, I have to admit that." He reached out and took a hold of Gaara's hand, gave it a squeeze before releasing it again. "Thank you."

"Aw so sweet." Kankuro's voice made Neji jump as the wizard stuck his head out the window. "Don't get any spunk on my swing if you're gonna fuck." His head disappeared back into the house. "When you're done I have your spell ready."

Gaara's eyes once more flashed a brief amber as he followed his brother. "I know you can be decent if you try you bastard so try before I decide to relieve you of your tongue."

"What? I'm nothing but nice, oozing charm from every pore." Kankuro looked truly baffled. "Working for free and everything, doesn't that just scream generosity?" He walked to the table and gave Gaara a piece of paper. "I even texted the words so you could read them, that's how considerate I am." The wizard suddenly grew very serious. "Back to business, this spell, the protection...It will only work on the mates that have already been hit with the spell from KDK. It's impossible to make a protection spell for all human mates, at least within this timeframe. I did the best I could."

The redhead took the paper with a reluctantly grateful nod then drawled. "Keep working then. Call Temari when you work out a spell for those who have yet to be attacked."

Kankuro nodded. "Take care brother." The wizard felt a pang go through him when he watched Gaara's cold gaze, how he had treated his little brother in the folly of his youth was just one of many, many regrets. He had chosen his road half a millennium ago and there was nothing left but to live with the choices now. He picked up a white cat and moved to the couch and flung himself on it. "Now get out, the Jerry Springer marathon is about to start and I want to see how many fist fights there will be."

Gaara grunted disgustedly and made sure Neji was right behind him as he made his way to the door; he passed the spell back to the silver eyed man. "Think you can work that spell?"

Neji looked over the paper, amazed but the simplicity of such a complex spell. "Yeah, I shouldn't have any problems with it. No matter his issues your brother really knows what he's doing." Neji was reluctantly impressed by the older wizard.

The redhead's expression darkened a bit as he remembered Kankuro standing beside their father during one of the times his father was amusing himself by testing spells out on Gaara. "He'd better." He shook his head and stood next to Neji's car. "Let's head to the Onyx building first. I have to give Itachi a report as well as get him and Naruto protected."

Nodding Neji walked over to the car and tossed Gaara the keys. "Would you mind driving? I should get acquainted with this." His eyes were still glued to the paper.

Gaara's lips quirked as he got into the driver's seat. "By all means. By the way a word to the wise, you might want to explain each step of that spell to Itachi before you perform it. He'll be in rabid protection mode by the time we get there I imagine."

"Good idea." Neji agreed quickly. "I really don't want to get ripped apart by a master vampire." He looked over at Gaara and gave him a small smile, he felt closer to the vampire after telling him a little about his past, like he could be himself. "Be careful with my baby."

"Don't worry your car is perfectly safe." Gaara drove smoothly through the streets to the Onyx building, his mind dissecting the odd rush of tenderness he'd felt for Neji back on the porch. He'd already admitted to himself that he was attracted to the wizard next to him; he'd have to be completely dead for a couple centuries not to be, but that tenderness spoke of more than just attraction. It spoke of a growing fondness for the silver eyed man. That could be a very bad thing since Neji was still a suspect, at the bottom of the list now but still a suspect. If Itachi found this out he'd skin him alive before giving him the Prometheus punishment.

It didn't take long to get to the master vampire's penthouse and they stepped off the private elevator to see the vampire himself standing a few feet away from it, eyes cold and a nerve ticking in his jaw. He took in Neji's appearance and lifted a brow in Gaara's direction. "Short and to the point Sabaku, we don't have time for long and drawn out."

An irritated narrowing of his eyes preceded Gaara's run down of the situation and once he finished Itachi was peering even more closely at Neji, like a bug under a microscope. Gaara had to stifle the urge to step in front of the wizard again.

Itachi Uchiha was probably the scariest man Neji had ever stood in front of but he straightened his back and held his own. He had nothing to hide from the master vampire. "The protection spell works kind of like an anti virus; it will find the spell that is placed on your mate, all traces of it and neutralize it." He explained as carefully and thoroughly as he could.

A flash of gold caught the wizard's eye and he saw a tall blond man walk over to the Uchiha, wrapping his arms around him. "What's with the scary face 'Tachi?"

Itachi's hand rose to the golden locks. "Gaara and his wizard...companion, have brought a spell to protect the mates who have already been attacked by the perpetrator from his escalation."

"Really? That's great, nothing to get scary about." He kissed Itachi on the cheek and moved away from his mate and towards the wizard. "Okay then, hit me with it. I'm the best to try it out on right so go ahead."

Neji's eyes darted from the blond to the Uchiha and back again, he didn't want to be killed for touching Itachi's mate.

Gaara sighed and shook his head. "Neji Hyuga meet the most reckless moron you'll ever have the...pleasure of being acquainted with, Naruto Uzumaki."

Itachi gave Gaara a narrow eyed glare. "Sabaku."

The redhead lifted a shoulder nonchalantly. "It's true."

Itachi growled briefly at his second in command before tugging his mate back beside him. "Hold your horses Naruto."

"What?" Naruto looked at Itachi's hand on his arm. "It's okay love, I won't be hurt." He leaned down and kissed Itachi tenderly. "We need to test the spell and I'm here willing to do it, everything will be fine."

The Uchiha made a considering hum and studied Neji again. "Hyuga he said?"

"Yes I'm a Hyuga, is that a problem?" Neji asked and met Itachi's gaze without giving in to his urge to squirm before the vampire.

Itachi's gaze turned speculative on the wizard. The man reminded him of someone now that he wasn't in his more feral protective frame of mind. "Any relation to Hizashi?"

Pale eyes widened a bit before growing guarded again. "He was my father." Neji said in and even tone; it was very rare that anybody even remembered the younger Hyuga twin and it threw him off a bit.

The master vampire relaxed further though he noticed that Gaara had shifted a bit, the way a guard dog would at a perceived unconfirmed threat, and that brought about a raised eyebrow. Itachi let his mate go. The son of Hizashi, no matter how long he was caught in that nest of vultures run by Hiashi, would never harm an innocent. "I had some business dealings with your father. He was a good man."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly in surprise that his boss had known Neji's father.

"He was." Neji agreed, the lines around his mouth softening. "What I can remember of him anyway."

Naruto strode back to Neji again and gave the wizard a bright grin. "So now that all that is cleared up...hit me with your whammy."

Neji found it hard to believe that someone as open and well reckless like Naruto fit with Itachi, apparently they did though. The wizard had seen the love in both their eyes when they looked at each other.

He pulled out the paper with the spell Kankuro had given him and read it out loud as he concentrated his magic on Naruto, Neji could feel the magic flowing from him and settle on the blond. The spell looked simple but Neji could feel himself starting to sweat as he cast it. That was the thing with old magic; it took a lot out of the user.

After the spell had stopped Naruto wiggled his fingers. "See it worked just fine, I'm still here, still me and I have all my fingers and all my toes."

Itachi gave the blond an unamused look. "You're not funny." He waved towards the outer door of the penthouse, "Come in so we can discuss the best way to cast this spell on all the mates."

"I am funny," Naruto argued as he stalked after Itachi. "I bet you're giggling like mad on the inside."

Neji balked a little at the thought of the dark master vampire giggling in any situation and after glancing over at Gaara he followed the redhead's lead and walked into the penthouse.

Gaara went to sit in one of the brown leather chairs as Naruto and Itachi settled next to each other on the couch. "So any ideas oh great lord and master?"

Itachi raised an imperious brow. "As a matter of fact, yes. Neji is it possible for you to perform that spell on more than one person if they're all in the same room?"

"I should be able to place the spell on at least five people at the same time, if I'm close to them. I can't guarantee I can handle more than that in one go." Neji looked a bit apologetic but he had to tell the truth, he knew this would wear him out since casting it only on Naruto had made him weak in the knees.

Gaara made a put upon sound. "Kankuro should be able to at least double that, as much as I hate his guts he has centuries of expanding his magic reservoir behind him damn it."

Neji shrunk in a bit on himself. "He didn't seem exactly willing to help though." He said. "I can try to do more people at the same time and oh boy did that sound wrong when it came out of my mouth." If he boosted himself before hand and drew energy from his surroundings he might make it.

Itachi chuckled. "That wasn't a dig against you Neji-san. Gaara just knows more about magic and the use of it than any other non-wizard or non-witch. He knows that there are few who have the amount of magic required to cast that old a spell over many people at once. It's just a fact of magical nature. As for Kankuro, he will help no matter how reluctant he is." A serious tone in the Uchiha's voice made it clear that Gaara's brother would have no choice in the matter, even if he had to be drug out of his home in his kitty slippers.

Neji nodded his understanding but kept calculating ways to get stronger silently in his head. From what Neji had seen Kankuro was a whack job, if Itachi was right and they got him to help then that was all well and good but Neji wouldn't count on it and it didn't hurt to be prepared.

Gaara leaned back and tapped his finger on the arm of the chair. "I don't think our unsub will strike again tomorrow. The spells he likely used this time around take a lot more out of you than the ones he's been using so far. It takes more magical power to force such a complete action like killing another as opposed to temporarily clouding the mind and affecting an opinion. He'll need time to 'recharge' but to be safe I'd suggest some of the blood servants, daywalkers, and others who can be active during the day warn and watch over the pairs who were already targeted."

"I can watch and warn too, I'm immune now right?" Naruto said and looked towards Neji for confirmation as he entwined his fingers with Itachi's

"I don't know about immune." The wizard replied. "All I know is that the first spell put on you is neutralized. I wouldn't recommend you to get too cocky."

"Well I wouldn't do it alone obviously but I still think there's something that I could help with." Naruto grumbled, he'd hoped for more support from the wizard.

Itachi took the tanned hand and brought it to his mouth, placing a kiss on the knuckles. "You can talk to the weres; see if you can convince them to help guard the mated couples for a few days."

Gaara nodded. "Grab Nagato for that too, he's already got a wereleopard connection."

"Great, then I'll have Sasuke-bastard on my ass about protecting Nag and not to be stupid. It's unbelievable how long winded and boring your brother can be." Naruto's bottom lip came out in a pout. "The were idea is good though, and Konan is cool."

"I can talk to my friends too, they already know about the situation anyway and I know they'd be willing to help." Neji added. "As long as your people can stand being around a very youthful and hyper were bear it should all be okay."

Gaara smirked and flicked a thumb at Naruto. "More hyper than that?" Prompting a smothered laugh from Itachi.

Naruto smacked Itachi on the arm for laughing and glared at Gaara.

"Oh you have no idea." Neji said. "Lee makes Naruto here looked like a drugged up, mellow little lady out on a stroll with her walker. He's a good guy though."

Itachi raised a brow, hardly having noticed his mate's blow. "I'd like to see that."

Gaara looked at the master vampire like he'd lost his mind. "Naruto has Itachi eaten today? I think his brain just stopped working."

Naruto snickered. "You know I've noticed that too, I think maybe it's his age catching up with him." The blond whispered in a stage whisper meant to be heard. "He has fed though...had dessert too." Naruto continued and gave his mate a naughty smile and wink.

Itachi smirked. "Hmm but I think I feel hunger pains starting up again. Feed me?"

The redheaded vampire grimaced and practically jumped out of his chair. "Okay and that is our cue. The last thing I want to see is the two of you practically humping each other, you're worse than Sasuke and Nagato."

"Oh yes, I can beat Sasuke-bastard any day of the week." Naruto happily agreed as he started to unbutton his shirt. "You better start running Gaara if you want to protect your sensitive and demure eyes." The blond moved to straddle Itachi.

Neji rose and hurried after Gaara. "Are all your friends sex addicts?" He asked with laughter in his voice.

Gaara raised a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's something to do with the mate bond. Kisame and Sakura have calmed down some because it's been ten years since they mated but 'fresh' mated pairs, and by fresh I mean anytime between three to five years, tend to be a bit..."

"Frisky?" Neji grinned. "Wow, constantly horny for five years...worse than puberty." The wizard couldn't help but chuckle. "So what now, any plans for the rest of the night?"

The redhead snickered a bit as they got into the elevator. "Vampire senses don't offer much help in regards to that either. Everything is heightened in sensitivity for a vampire, including our sense of touch and the number of nerve endings a vampire has is at least double that of a human, everywhere."

Neji whistled. "Oh my, I don't know if I should envy you or feel sorry for you...you give a whole new meaning the word sensitive." Neji's mind were filled with images of ways to touch the gorgeous vampire with him to make the most out of all those nerve endings and to make the redhead squirm...Bad thoughts! He shook his head to clear it from naughtiness but it didn't really work.

Gaara noticed the head shake. "Something wrong?"

Pale cheeks flushed pink. "No, no nothing's wrong, just a little tired I suppose." Neji said without meeting those piercing green eyes.

"Hmm," Gaara didn't believe the wizard in the least but let it pass. "So will you be calling your hyper friend or talking to him face to face?"

"Face to face would probably be better. Sometimes his focus wanders and it's easier to get him to listen if you're there with him." Neji said with a little smile as he thought of his oldest and dearest friend. "Would you like to come with me?"

The redhead's lips quirked. "I have to admit that you've gotten my curiosity going about this friend of yours so I think I will."

"Then let's go, no time like the present." Neji's smile widened as they moved towards his beloved car.

Gaara made a sound of agreement and wondered just what this friend of Neji's was like as he got into the car. He really couldn't possibly be as bad as Naruto much less worse, could he?

**TBC…**

**AN** - _So our villain has upped his game and people are dying…Any new ideas of who it is? Next time we will meet Lee and that will be an adventure in its own…Please tell us what you think, we'd love to hear what you think._


	6. Magic: Fifth Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Neither Acherona nor Trulywicked have any claim on Naruto nor any characters or locations thereof. Neither of the authors obtain any money or goods from writing this. It is strictly for our own amusement.

**Warning:** Oh just a little bit of Lee, and his mate TenTen bantering and being affectionate, nothing explicit, and near the end we have *clears throat* NEJI AND GAARA MAKING OUT!

**AN**- _This story is a collab between Trulywicked and myself, half this story is hers; it's only posted here because we don't have a joined account on this site. Trulywicked is amazing and make sure to check out her work if you haven't._

_Not too long between updates this time either we hope._

_Please enjoy._

Ages:

Gaara - appears 28 but is over 500 years old  
Neji- 28  
Itachi - appears in his late 20s but is about one thousand years old  
Naruto - In his 20s I forget precisely where  
Sasuke - appears 25 is actually over 900  
Nagato - 25  
Lee - Appears 30  
TenTen - Appears 30

**MAGIC**

_**Fifth Chapter**_

Neji parked the car by the curb of a small cottage like house a bit outside the city core. He and Gaara had barely managed to exit the BMW when the door to the house slammed open and a green blur came running down the stone path.

"NEJI! My dear youthful friend! What a JOY to have you come to my humble house!" Lee grabbed him around the middle and hugged him until Neji swore he could feel a rib or too groan in protest. "And what's this?" Wide dark brown eyes blinked towards Gaara. "You brought a friend, what a wonderful thing to do. Is he a _special_ friend?" He asked as he moved towards Gaara as if to hug him too.

Gaara took a single step back and had to fight not to bare his fangs at the exceptionally overenthusiastic man moving towards him. Huge, clad in a green track suit, with shiny black hair and giant eyebrows that looked as if they could leap off the man's face and attack you at anytime, Gaara had to admit that despite the big, bright, friendly smile Neji's friend cut an intimidating figure.

Suddenly a Nerf ball came flying out of the house followed by a husky feminine voice. "Lee! What have I told you about proper greeting of new people?" A tall woman with chocolate brown hair twisted up in a pair of buns came out of the house hoping to head off disaster.

"Ah my darling flower," Lee blinked abnormally long eyelashes at his wife pleadingly. "I just wanted to show our new youthful friend that he's welcome to our home and that we're happy he's here with Neji."

She folded her arms over her impressive bust, the Chinese style shirt she wore stretching with the action. "And do you want to chase him off since he is most definitely not used to your special type of welcome?".

"No I don't want to chase him off, that wouldn't be very youthful and loving now would it." Lee sounded like a little boy who had just scolded. "Besides this is the first time Neji has ever brought someone here, we must show him it's appreciated and WONDERFUL!" Lee's voice rose again and Neji barely restrained from just grabbing Gaara's arm and get the hell out of there. Lee was in good form this evening.

"Told you." He whispered to Gaara who seemed almost shell-shocked.

"Come, come my good friends, old and new as well as my lovely honey bear. Let's rejoice about this fortunate meeting inside." Lee waved them along and jogged up towards the cottage.

The woman shook her head with a fond sigh and offered her hand to the redhead. "The knucklehead who just ran inside is Lee, I'm his wife TenTen. Don't worry, he won't bite if you don't."

Gaara took her hand and shook it, still a little fuzzy from Lee's hit and run, pleased to see that there was at least two other sane people here to offset the hyperactive man. "Gaara Sabaku. Pleased to meet you."

TenTen chuckled and waved towards the house. "Well c'mon in. I'll keep the leash on my husband."

Gaara walked alongside Neji, a wicked thought just occurring to him. "Oh you absolutely have to introduce Itachi to your friend." Just seeing that meeting would be perfect vengeance for the past three years of shit jobs.

"You're an evil, evil man." Neji chuckled as he imagined the two balls of energy together in the same room.

Lee jumped out on the steps and waved them on again. "Come on, come on...I'm having a sponge cake in the oven, hurry up and come in so we can deepen the bonds of true friendship."

Neji just shook his head at his friends' antics.

The vampire's lips twitched, now that the initial shock was over amusement began to creep in. "Your friend is most definitely unique." They went inside and followed Lee and his wife to the kitchen, sitting down in strangely comfortable chairs at the table.

TenTen pulled out a jug of iced tea from the fridge, she didn't know if her mate had noticed the scent of Neji's new 'friend' yet or not but the redhead wouldn't be eating cake. She poured four glasses and sat down herself, letting Lee fuss over the over, he was better at it. "So Mr. Sabaku, what brings you here with Neji?"

"Gaara and I are here because of the rogue wizard wrecking havoc among the vampires' human mates. The wizard or witch has upped their step and escalated to killing. We could use your help protecting the targeted mates during the daylight hours." Neji told his friend.

A loud sniffle was heard from by the oven and Lee turned towards them with tears streaming down his face. "That's so horrible, cutting the purest bond of love short through spite and cruelty. It's unyouthful and needs to be punished."

The wording was certainly more flowery than Gaara would ever use but he held the same sentiment. "Agreed and when I find them, they will regret doing it."

Lee was over by Gaara faster than anyone would have thought possible. "Ah that's the spirit! And I will of course help you, my new found Neji-friend." He shoved his hands in Gaara's face. "These hands are yours, I'll strike when you strike and together we'll beat this unsavory villain to the ground." Dark eyes filled with conviction looked at the vampire.

Suddenly the bear stiffened and he dashed over to the oven again. "Ah, my cake of golden deliciousness seems to be done, get your taste buds ready for a treat they'll never forget." He gave the people at the table a blinding smile.

Neji plonked his head down on the table top.

TenTen reached over absently and pat the Hyuga on the shoulder without looking up from her tea and addressed the vampire in the room. "Since he killed a mated pair have the vampires' forensic teams come up with anything to trace back to him?"

Gaara shook his head, his eyes darkening a bit. "No. He used a mind control spell to force the human mate to do his dirty work and when she came back to herself...well you know what happens in mate bonds when one mate dies."

The bearswan's own eyes shadowed with sadness and anger. "That bastard."

Lee came back around and set the table. He stopped and ran his knuckles down TenTen's soft cheek. "A mate is the most precious gift one can ever receive, someone targeting that is...it's evil. If there's anything at all we can do to help we will." He said and went back to get cups and the actual cake."

When he went to sit down Lee's eyes suddenly became even bigger and rounder than usual. "NOOOO I'm such a bad host, not caring for the special needs of my wonderful new friend." The bear actually looked like he was going to cry. He threw his arm in Gaara's face. "Here's my companion of the night. Bite me! Have your fill of me since I've been so irresponsible and unyouthful as not to make sure I'd have everything needed to be a good host."

Neji grabbed Lee by the collar of his green track suit and pulled him away. "Chill!" He made the bear sit down in his own seat. "You didn't even know we were coming so how could have prepared? Take it easy Lee, you're bordering on scary right now."

TenTen had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing at her husband's antics as Gaara cleared his throat. "It was kind of you to offer Lee-san but I've already fed this evening so don't worry about it."

"I apologize for my behavior." Lee said as he turned to Gaara. "It's just that this is the first time little Neji here has brought someone home to meet us and I wanted it to be perfect. Oh I get so emotional, it's like meeting your daughter in law for the first time and it shows that our Neji has grown up and been sprinkled by the seeds of glorious love!"

"Will you just be silent!" Neji hissed with red cheeks and stuffed a piece of the cake in Lee's mouth.

Gaara couldn't help it, he absolutely couldn't help what came out of his mouth then. The situation was simply too ridiculous. His shoulders hunched and it started as low chuckles before blooming into full blown laughter.

Neji had never heard Gaara laughed before and he just sat there, watching the vampire in awe. Gaara was beautiful when he laughed.

Lee chewed and swallowed the cake that had been stuffed in his mouth and looked at Neji and then gave his mate a pointed look. He was much more perceptive that most people thought and he didn't think he'd been too far from the mark with the seeds of love thing. Their little Neji had it bad.

TenTen just nodded. She'd noticed the undercurrents between the vampire and their friend as well but didn't wish to embarrass Neji. Her mate was more than capable of that on his own.

The redhead's laughter soon faded and he took a sip of tea. "You know Lee-san I think you need to meet the master vampire's mate. You and Naruto would get along famously."

"Is that so? Well I'm always overjoyed at meeting and making new friends so I'd like that very much." Lee nodded his head enthusiastically as Neji rolled his eyes. Lee and Naruto together in the same room for an extended amount of time could only end in havoc...although they probably _would_ get along splendidly.

TenTen looked at Neji. "I do believe your vampire is evil."

"Evil yes, mine...not at all." Neji answered her with a smile.

She smiled at him sweetly. "Sure sweetie, whatever helps you sleep."

Neji only shrugged and moved to take a second piece of cake. Denial was a pretty sweet thing and he wasn't ready to move away from it just yet and besides he'd spoken the truth. He might want the vampire but Gaara wasn't his, hell the other didn't even like him, let alone trust him.

"So back to the errand at hand, would you mind helping watching over the targeted mates during the day? I know you'll be working with other weres too, that won't be a problem will it?" Neji smoothly changed the subject.

TenTen took a sip of her tea. "Mmm shouldn't be. What patria of were?"

Gaara leaned back in his chair. "Leopard, mostly snow leopard but Konan's enclave has several sub-species of wereleopards."

"The kitties are proud and youthful, we have good relations with almost all of the big cat enclaves." Lee said. "All territory issues and such has been resolved so there should not be a problem. Isn't that right my little love-bean?"

The bearswan gave her mate an affectionate smile. "Yes. There won't be any problem working with the cats. I'm guessing that there will be daywalkers and human servants on the lookout as well?"

The vampire nodded. "That's right."

"Did you hear where they should gather and be assigned to the mates they will be protecting? I think I missed that." Neji asked Gaara. "Oh and Lee it sounded as if Naruto, the master vampire's mate would be there too so then you can meet him."

Lee smiled a million watt smile and gave his companions the thumbs up. "I look forward to plant the seeds of a new friendship and watch the roots grow deep and strong."

An unholy gleam entered Gaara's eye at that, he would not miss Itachi and Naruto meeting this bear for anything. "Club Crimson is owned by Itachi and has a sub-basement that's used for large gatherings, it'll be there."

"Thank you my new friend, we will be there ready to protect and if need be punish." Lee bounced in his seat with the urge to grab the vampire and hug him but he refrained, for the time being.

Neji caught Gaara's expression and gave the vampire a smirk. "You really want Itachi to suffer don't you?" He whispered to the redhead.

The redhead smiled in a way that would send most people running for cover and murmured back to the wizard. "Yes, yes I do."

That wicked grin made Neji's hormones go haywire and he leaned away from the vampire before he did something very stupid, like run his tongue over the shell of Gaara's ear. "Okay, then that's settled, thank you for being willing to help." He said in a slightly scratchy voice.

Gaara tilted his head a bit in curiosity while TenTen smirked knowingly at Neji. The vampire asked, "Are you alright?"

"Just fine, I think I got a crumb down the wrong throat." Neji coughed in his hand conveniently forgetting that he had finished his cake quite a while ago.

Disbelief shone in peridot green eyes but the vampire didn't press for answers. 'Gives You Hell' began playing from his pocket and he fished it out. "Yes Itachi?"

_"Meeting at Crimson in three hours, can you and Neji-san manage that?"_

A nerve twitched in the redhead's temple before he noticed Lee again. Just the mental image of Naruto and Lee meeting had him relaxing. "I'm sure we can boss."

On the other end of the line was a silence and when it ended suspicion rang in Itachi's voice. _"What are you up to Sabaku?"_

"Nothing, nothing at all sir. See you in three hours." The redhead hung up on the master vampire with wicked glee then met the gazes of the other three in the kitchen. "The meeting will be in three hours, is that all right?"

Lee nodded. "That will be fine, I can postpone by nightly jog this time. From what I hear it's possible I'll get my exercise anyway."

"That's good to hear, will you need some time to get ready?" Neji asked TenTen. He knew that if he asked Lee the bear would be ready to go in a second prepared or not.

She shook her head. "No, you know me Neji. Complete Girl Scout."

"Yeah I do know you." Neji grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I need to get home and pick some stuff up before the meeting, especially if there will be some mates there to cast the counter spell on." He looked over at Gaara, do you want to stay here and ride with Lee and TenTen or will you come with me?"

"I'll catch a ride with your friends if that's alright with them." He didn't want to miss an instant of Lee and Naruto meeting and the reaction of Itachi.

"That's just fine with me." Frankly Neji was a little bit relieved, if he had some time away from Gaara then he might be able to get some control over his wayward feelings towards the vampire. "I'll get going and get the things I need then and I'll meet you at the club later. Play nice while I'm gone."

"You say that like you think I'm going to bite your friends."

"Who said I was talking about you?" Neji replied with a teasing grin. "Lee would probably be happy if you bit him though, give him a chance to be a proper host."

Lee only smiled at the wizard.

"TenTen I'm counting on you to keep a lid on the crazy."

She gave a slight salute. "I'll do my utmost best."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Thank you sweetie. I'll get going then but I'll meet up with you later." Neji nodded towards Lee and Gaara and left.

Gaara tilted his head. "So would you be the friend Neji owns the gyms with?"

Lee perked up. "Why yes that would be us. It's important to keep a youthful mind in a strong and youthful body. Would you like to come work out with me sometime? It could only strengthen the bond of our new friendship...There is nothing like sweating and grunting together to grow closer."

TenTen covered her face with her hand in embarrassment. Her mate had no idea just how wrong that sounded. "Le~e."

"What is it dearest sugar-plum?" Lee was beside her in an instant. "Are you feeling unwell, what can I do?"

Her mind went 'think before you speak' but her mouth went, "I'm fine really. Just uh...make some more tea?"

"Of course my pink petal, I'm right on it." Lee moved like a green blur towards the stove so that he could warm more water.

She gave an apologetic look to Gaara and murmured low enough that Lee wouldn't hear. "He doesn't always think before he speaks. But if you do work out any you should stop by one of our Youthful Fitness locations."

Gaara just took a sip of his tea. "I'm not bothered by him TenTen-san, he's a refreshing change from those I usually deal with. Does your facility have a pool?"

She nodded and, though she wondered just what this vampire's usual companions were if Lee was refreshing, left that alone to answer his question "Yes. Every location has an Olympic sized pool."

"Do you like to swim Gaara-san?" Lee asked eagerly as he came with the freshly made tea and gave it to TenTen.

The redhead nodded. "It's my preferred form of exercise."

"It's a wonderful, youthful way of training." Lee agreed. "I prefer a more hands on approach though, with sparring and weight lifting. I remember the first time I reduced Neji into a moaning sweaty mess...it was a glorious day when I made him aware of his body." Lee's eyes sparkled as he was lost in memories. "He was such a little broken duckling when he came into our lives."

Gaara almost choked on his tea as TenTen groaned in embarrassment again. Then the vampire tilted his head in curiosity. "How did you meet him?"

"We met Neji when he was sixteen or seventeen, we both worked at a local youth center then. Neji came in one day all bruised and beaten and begged me to help him get stronger." Lee sighed. "He was so determined and fierce, wasn't he love?"

TenTen hummed and noticed the quick flash of amber in the vampire's eyes when Lee spoke of Neji's condition when he came in. She'd always thought that their friend had been more desperate than fierce back then. "He was definitely determined."

"How could I turn away such a little duckling? We took him under our wing and when he...left home he lived with us for a while. Neji is family." Lee smiled. "And now he's all grown and has found a seedling of love, you'll take care of him right?"

TenTen elbowed her husband. "Lee you're making assumptions. Neji has said they aren't...together."

Lee oomphed and rubbed his side, his wife was surprisingly strong. "You're right my little dew drop. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Gaara-san. I tend to be a little over protective of family."

Gaara inclined his head. "It fine. I understand protecting those dear to you."

"Yes, yes I can imagine you understand." Lee said and for once he was entirely serious.

**oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOooo**

Gaara got out of the green VW van the werebears owned and looked around for Neji.

Naruto caught sight of Gaara and bounded over to him with a happy grin on his face. "Hello, you made it. You're wizard is already inside putting the whammy on a few people that Itachi considered high risk." The blond waved at the werebears.

TenTen's eyes widened at the blond and she began to get a better idea of just _how_ evil the redheaded vampire was. _'Note to self: Do not irritate Gaara Sabaku.'_

Gaara nodded and gestured at the two weres with him. "Naruto Uzumaki meet Rock Lee and his mate TenTen."

"Hi, hi. Thank you for coming." Naruto grinned.

"But of course we're here to help! We can't let some vermin crush the spirit of love." Lee bounced in place.

"Exactly! We need to take action and beat this bastard's ass." Naruto agreed with shining blue eyes.

"Yes my new sunny friend, let's make plans to go forward and rid the world of this unyouthful plague."

TenTen looked over at Gaara, who eyes were gleaming with wicked intent. "You are an evil, evil man."

The redhead just smiled. "I know. We should head in so we don't miss anything."

Naruto and Lee were deep in conversation as they headed inside. Neji could hear them from a mile away and he almost flinched, oh gods...just the thought of them together was enough to make him exhausted. He turned around from the young woman he had just finished putting the spell on and moved towards the chatter.

"I see you made it here alright." He gave Gaara a small grin and startled as Lee suddenly dropped down on the floor and started doing push ups, cheered on loudly by Naruto.

Gaara caught the 'wth' look Itachi sent their way as he came over to see what was going on and his smile took on the evil edge that had stirred Neji earlier. "Yes we did. Naruto and Lee, as expected, are getting along quite well."

"Hi honey." Naruto waved at Itachi as he continued to bounce around Lee counting down the push ups.

Lee stopped when he got to a hundred and jumped up barreling towards Itachi. "So you are my new friends mate and beloved, how nice it is to meet you and see how the warm sun of spring shines down on your love." He gave the master vampire a blinding smile. "It's so nice to meet new friends even though it is under such unpleasant circumstances. Never fear though, we will catch this villain and dispose of him in any way you see fit. Me and Naruto-san here has already started to make plans."

"Isn't he just awesome?" Naruto said to his mate with admiration in his voice as he watched the green clad man.

"Cruel and twisted doesn't begin to describe you." Neji whispered at Gaara and hid his smile behind his hand.

The redhead smirked happily as horror washed over Itachi's face briefly before he schooled his expression into its usual impassivity. "What can I say? Revenge is sweet."

Itachi heard him and sent one of the patented Uchiha Death Glares his way but it just bounced off Gaara's satisfaction. The master vampire snagged his mate's arm so the blond was just in front of him and together they made too big a target for...whatever the green clad were had planned. "Your help is appreciated Mr..."

TenTen looked almost pained as she grabbed her mate and offered her hand to Itachi. "Lee, his name is Lee. I'm his mate TenTen."

Itachi took the bearswan's hand, relaxing a bit in the knowledge that the green wearing bear had someone who, if not balanced, then at least offset the male's...exuberance. "Thank you for coming."

"Oh we would be nowhere else, helping our brethren in their time of distress and need...Of course we're here." Lee peered around Naruto to see Itachi. "It's the right and youthful thing to do." His grin grew a bit feral. "Besides it's fun."

Naruto matched Lee's grin with his own. "Yeah it is." He readily agreed.

TenTen nudged her mate in the side. "Lee before this thing starts, why don't you and Naruto discuss what kind of exercise he prefers while I get some water, if Itachi-san is willing to show me where I can do so?"

Itachi inclined his head, feeling grateful to the bearswan for her tact. "Of course."

Lee and Naruto got into their different ways of working out and the joys of grunting and sweating, with arms waving and a lot of demonstrations.

Neji watched them in half horror half amusement. "Sabaku, remind me to never piss you off to that degree."

Gaara just smiled harmlessly, which was the biggest fucking lie on the planet. "I sincerely doubt you could manage that Hyuga. Not much actually pisses me off to the degree that I seek revenge as opposed to just killing the irritation."

"Oh good, that makes me feel _so_ much better." The wizard deadpanned. "I hope you weren't too traumatized spending time with Lee and that he wasn't too...intense. I know he can be a handful but he and TenTen are my family."

The redhead chuckled. "I like him, both of them actually. He's enthusiastic and a little too eager about some things but he's a good person. His mate balances him perfectly and keeps him from making any big gaffes." The green eyes turned to the wizard. "You're very lucky to have found them."

Neji watched Lee's antics with fondness. "I am, they saved me, helped me when I needed it the most. There's nothing I wouldn't do for them."

Gaara wasn't a toucher, far from it, and if anyone had invaded his personal space they would earn a one way ticket to see St. Peter but he raised his hand briefly to lay on Neji's shoulder for maybe half a second. "I can tell you after a few hours with them that the feeling is mutual for them but I'm sure you already knew that." The vampire then moved away to go speak to one of the daywalkers who were milling around at the edges of the room.

Silver eyes watched Gaara go and his shoulder burned from the brief contact it had had with Gaara. He wanted the vampire with every fiber of his being and that scared him to death. Love hadn't been kind to Neji and Gaara, Gaara wasn't exactly lovable.

The door to the club opened and Nagato and Sasuke entered along with Konan and a few others from her enclave.

Sasuke walked over to his brother, confident in leaving his mate in Konan's care, and raised a brow at the silent stress in the older vampire's expression. It was barely there and you'd have to know Itachi very well to see it but it was there. As he drew close he heard the woman his brother was talking to say, "He's really not as bad as he seems, just a little...over-enthusiastic."

The younger Uchiha drawled, "Aniki." Prompting Itachi and the woman to turn to him.

Itachi nodded. "Sasuke. Good to see you made it. This is TenTen, she and her mate will be assisting us in this endeavor."

Sasuke shook TenTen's offered hand. "Appreciated."

She chuckled. "You might change that opinion when you meet my mate but the sentiment is nice."

"Your mate?"

She nodded at the commotion in the corner. "Green track suit."

As if called Lee and Naruto bounded over to them with matching smiles on their faces. "Ah how are you my sweet peach?" Lee leaned in and kissed TenTen briefly. "After all this nasty business has been cleared up Naruto-san and I have decided to have an all day spar down at the gym to decide who has the most youthful spirit of us...Isn't it glorious?"

Naruto nodded happily as he walked up to Itachi, he couldn't wait to try out his moves against the bear.

"Oh and who is this? Another warrior in our battle against the foul evildoer?" Lee walked towards Sasuke with outstretched arms.

Sasuke's brow twitched once and he narrowly avoided the hug. "Sasuke Uchiha. My mate's friend, Konan, is the leopard connection."

"Ah the kitties have arrived? I must go talk battle strategies with them...If you will excuse me." Lee bowed and charged towards the wereleopards full speed.

Sasuke pursed his lips. "He gets too close to Nagato with that...enthusiasm and Konan will eat him alive."

TenTen shook her head. "And therefore, to head off disaster, please excuse me while I keep my knucklehead from committing suicide via leopard."

Sasuke watched the bearswan rush over to her mate then looked over at Itachi. "Where on earth did you dig him up?"

The master vampire's brows drew down slightly, just enough for Sasuke to recognize irritation. "Gaara brought him, and promptly introduced him to Naruto."

Sasuke's lips twitched and he snickered as he realized what Gaara had done. "We kept telling you he'd get even."

Itachi just gave his brother the evil eye and went to set up at the podium as his little brother went back over to the group of weres and his mate. He slipped behind Nagato and wrapped his arms around the other man, resting his chin on the redhead's shoulder.

Nagato leaned into Sasuke's embrace and let his hand travel up and into the vampire's hair. "Hi love, I saw that you already met Lee-san." His voice was filled with laughter. "I was ready to come and save you; you know."

Neji had gone back to cast the counter spell on human mates and even with the magic boost he had given himself at his apartment he could feel exhaustion creep up on him, his mind felt fuzzy and it took so much effort to even stand. He grit his teeth and continued, this was something he could do, this was where he could help and so he would do it.

Gaara looked up from his discussion with the daywalker when an odd anxiety brushed across the back of his neck and saw the wizard struggling. He excused himself to head over and stand behind Neji. Gaara's genetics had blessed him with a deep reservoir of magic power but being a vampire he was unable to access it for himself except in rare cases when he needed to slap someone away with his will. Something in the change between human to vampire 'locked' away the magical powers of a wizard-born. So he couldn't use it for himself but he _could_ share it with another. Not really knowing why he did it, Gaara put his hands on the wizard's back, one just above where the Manipura chakra was and the other above the Svadisthana chakra and channeled the magic energy of his birthright into the Hyuga's mystic network.

Neji moaned as magic suddenly flowed into him, it felt incredible, like nothing he had ever felt before. Every little hair on his body stood on edge from the charge he was getting. He turned his head and looked at Gaara with wide eyes and blown pupils. Not only did he feel strong and ready to do anything, Gaara's touch and his magic caused _other_ things to happen inside Neji too...hence the moaning. Magic flowed through his fingers as he finished the spell on the human mate he was working on but what he really wanted to do was turn around and place his hands on the vampire instead, run magic infused fingers allover that strong, pale body.

The vampire suppressed a shudder. Sharing magical energy was an intimate thing to do and the link it formed resulted in uncomfortable, often times embarrassing and hard to hide physical reactions. This was the first time he'd shared his birthright's energy with another and it was a heady feeling. If he wasn't careful and controlled he'd end up doing something that might fuck him over and not in the good way.

The young mate hurried away as soon as Neji had finished with the spell with an embarrassed look at them. Neji knew that there were more to cast the spell on but right at this moment he didn't care, all he cared about was Gaara and his hands on his body, Gaara's energy flowing into him, making him strong and making him tremble. Unbidden another low moan slipped out from between his lips.

Gaara bit down hard on the inside of his cheek, drawing blood, as he finished pouring energy into Neji's reserves. He took his hands from the wizard's chakras and took a shaky step back. The silver eyed man should be able to finish casting the protection spell on the remainder of the mates with little problem now but now Gaara had a problem, which was the intense desire to jump the Hyuga's bones. He felt his hands shake with the desire to touch the other man again, and took a few more steps back to create a little distance and see if he could get his head on straight.

"No." The word slipped out before Neji could stop it and he flushed crimson. He wanted Gaara's hands back on him, he wanted him close, pressing into him, devouring him. Feeling the urge to run away Neji decided to act on it. "I...I'm just going to grab some air before continuing. Thank you...for what you did." Neji turned on his heel and ran.

Gaara blew out a long breath and went to get himself a drink. This situation called for a Russian Roulette, that is the blood of someone stumbling drunk on vodka. Since this was the sub-basement of the blood club, in addition to meetings being held it was also used to store the blood drinks. He walked back to where the refrigeration units were and went looking for his drink.

"You okay man?" Naruto showed up next to Gaara looking at him with concerned blue eyes. "Did something happen, you look even grimmer than usual." No matter what Itachi said or how they had fought when Naruto had challenged the vampire he really did like Gaara and he was serious about wanting to be his friend. "I'm going to say something and you don't have to listen if you don't want to and _please_ don't kill me for it. Don't run away from love and don't be afraid of it...I was scared and I ran and it nearly killed us both."

Gaara finally found the blood bags he was looking for and glanced over his shoulder at Naruto before going to pour one into a glass. "I couldn't kill you if I wanted to Naruto, not only would Itachi come after my ass but Sasuke would too. I'm not that crazy nor that suicidal. Also You and Itachi were mated when you ran, that's an automatic near death situation. Neji isn't my mate."

"No he isn't but he could be important, if you let him." Naruto placed a large tan hand on Gaara's shoulder for a second before removing it and turning to walk away. "You deserve to be happy Gaara, you just need to let yourself."

"Hn." Gaara took a long drink from his glass, letting the alcoholic blood smooth over his ruffled feathers. He made his way back into the room proper, aware of Itachi's curious glance but ignored it in favor of finding a wall to lean on with a good view of the door. Not that he was watching for Neji's return, he told himself.

Neji stood outside, gulping down fresh air as if it were water. His skin still tingled and he still ached for Gaara. He had never wanted any one on the same level as he wanted his redheaded vampire. When he had gotten some control back over his body and the embarrassing tent in his trousers had receded he started to make his way back inside. Neji knew that he still had work to do and he couldn't continue to hide out here like a scared little boy, it was selfish and irresponsible. He straightened his back and walked in with his head high, avoiding to look at the source of his confusion and want.

The redhead tensed then relaxed before his revved instincts could drive him towards the wizard. His inner predator didn't like the long haired man ignoring him and wanted to pounce but Gaara was too controlled to let his instinct rules him and put a choke chain on them. Instead he took another sip of blood and just watched as Neji finished going through the unprotected mates.

It was finally done, Neji leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. It had taken a few hours but he had put the counter spell on all the human mates that had been targeted before and that had shown up for this meeting. Even with the exceptional boost that Gaara had given him Neji felt sluggish now, he wasn't used to handling old magic in such large quantities. The voices and people of the club was just a blur to him now but he figured that if anything important happened someone would come get him. Neji opened his eyes and looked around for Gaara and then cursed himself for doing so. He closed them again and leaned his head back against the dark paint of the wall.

Gaara scowled into his drink but raised his head as a soft crackle of static announced Itachi turning on the microphone and addressing the assembled people. It wasn't of much interest to him as he already knew all the information Itachi was spouting off. When the master vampire called Karin up to give her complete profile however, he paid serious attention, filing the new bits of information away in his brain as she spoke.

Karin finished her report and stepped aside to let Itachi take the podium again. As the master vampire told those who'd come to be assigned their guard position where to get said assignments. The vampiress went over to Gaara and looked at his drink. "A Russian Roulette? I hope that's your first one."

"Not that it's any of your business but yes. I'm not stupid enough to drink more than one."

She hummed. "A little professional advice, take your head out your ass and go for what you want."

Green eyes narrowed. "I don't believe I asked for your advice. Besides what would you know?"

She chuckled and snitched the blood drink from his hand. "Oh I have someone I'm after Sabaku. She's just playing hard to get. Ciao." The magenta haired woman walked off with the rest of Gaara's drink, leaving him to scowl after her.

Lee had listened to Itachi and Karin with rapt attention he was ready and roaring to go now, to protect these mates and to get down and dirty if needed. He held TenTen's tightly in his own, once again blessing the fates that had given him such a wonderful partner. He looked out over the room and saw Neji leaning against the wall. He released TenTen's hand with a soft kiss to her knuckles and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to go give fate a little push." Then he left before his lovely mate could open her mouth and talk him out of it.

Lee walked straight to Gaara. "Hello again my new found comrade, has this night of planning treated you well? Listen...Neji is about to fall asleep on his feet and I was wondering if you could help him home before something happens to him. I know he's helped tonight but there are still some unyouthful spirits out there who doesn't look kindly on wizards these days. He's not exactly up to defending himself right now and unfortunately TenTen and I cannot not help our dearest friend right now." Big black eyes blinked at Gaara pleadingly.

Gaara nodded. "I intended to catch a ride home with him anyway. Don't worry."

"Thank you my shining friend, I trust you to take care of him then." Lee gave Gaara the thumbs up and walked back to his mate.

The vampire shook his head in amusement and shifted off the wall towards Neji.

Neji cracked one tired eye open and looked at Gaara as he approached. "Anything new?" He asked in a gravelly voice.

"Not really. Karin has a couple of things added to the profile but she sent that to my e-mail account so nothing you need to worry about just yet."

"Good..." Neji stretched and blinked both eyes open. "Are we done for the time being then? I kinda wanna go home."

The redhead nodded. "Yes, I'll be riding with you, or driving depending on how tired you are."

"I can drive, I hope. If I start driving in the wrong lane feel free to replace me." Neji gave Gaara a small smile as he started to walk towards the exit, he waved bye to TenTen and Lee as he passed them but he didn't stop to chat.

Gaara nodded at the weres and followed the wizard out to the BMW, getting in the passenger's seat.

Neji slipped inside the car on the driver side and turned the key, rolling out into traffic, weaving his way past the other cars eager to get home. He stayed quiet but stole sideways glances of Gaara as he drove, admiring the vampire's beauty.

The redhead shifted a bit, the scent of the other man was teasing his senses and coaxing his previous condition from the energy exchange back to life. The wizard smelled fantastic, like ocean air and water lilies, and underneath was the darker tone of slight, growing arousal.

Neji was hyper aware of the man next to him...so close. It would be so easy to just reach out and touch him. He turned the car and drove in on Lunar Place's parking lot but for some reason he didn't get out of the car, he didn't want them to go to their separate apartments. His need for the other was clawing at him, willing him to act on his desires. Throwing caution to the wind Neji turned sideways and pressed his lips to Gaara's.

Gaara's eyes widened before the lids flutter closed as the other man's mouth captured his.

Sweet Hecate the wizard had a sinful mouth, soft and very talented as it coaxed a response from the redhead. The vampire raised a hand to the brunette's head and buried his fingers in the long fall of dark brown silk. He nibbled on the wizard's top lip gently, flicked his tongue over it, and sucked on it lightly, getting a better taste of the other man. Kissing Neji was heady and powerful, like being swept away by a tsunami and simply not caring that you were doomed.

Moaning softly Neji slanted his mouth more over Gaara's, running the tip of his tongue gently over the other's lips, waiting to be invited inside. When the redhead parted his soft lips Neji slipped his tongue inside, mapping out the vampire's mouth and rubbing his tongue against Gaara's. His hands moved to cup Gaara's cheeks and he tilted the other's head backwards against the car seat so that he could have deeper access to that addicting mouth. Now that he had had a taste of Gaara Neji knew that he could never get enough. Neji ran the pads of his thumbs against Gaara's cheekbones as he continued to devour the other.

A soft purr rumbled in the vampire's throat, his tongue tangling with that of the wizard's. The hand not in Neji's hair slipped beneath the other man's shirt and ran up the side of the silver eyed man, fingers counting the ribs and stroking the smooth skin. Hair like silk, skin like velvet, and a heady taste that made your head spin, the man kissing him was made for sensual indulgence.

Neji could feel how the muscles in his neck and back pulled from the awkward position but that didn't matter, nothing did as long as his lips were on Gaara's and Gaara's tongue dancing with his own. Goose bumps rose on his skin where the redhead touched him and Neji wanted nothing more than to press closer. He unbuckled his seat belt with impatience and practically pounced on the vampire, crawling over the car seats until he could straddle the other man. Neji hit his head on the ceiling of the car and the stick shift was digging into his thigh but it was all worth it to touch and be touched. His skin burned and he wanted more. Not releasing Gaara's mouth Neji pressed the button that put the top down so that he could straighten his back as he rocked against Gaara.

Gaara groaned, the friction sending shivers of pleasure through him. His hand slid down from the wizard's ribs, over the hip, and around to cup the ass. He pressed the brunette's hips harder against his since he was still restrained by the seat belt and couldn't arch up against Neji. He broke the kiss to nibble softly along the pale jawline to the wizard's ear. He took the lobe into his mouth to suck, nibble, and lick at it.

Hissing at the pleasure Neji tilted his head, giving Gaara more room to nibble and lick. The redhead's mouth felt so incredibly good on him. His loose hair fell around them like a curtain as Neji leaned down, capturing the vampire's mouth once again. His hands crawled beneath Gaara's shirt, just wanting to touch all that creamy, smooth skin. Neji was dying to know if it was as soft and silky as it looked.

A purr came from the vampire as their tongues pushed and slid against each other and those elegant hands stroked over his skin. There were a few scars from his turbulent life scattered about his torso that were more sensitive than the unblemished skin.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you? How I long to feel you against me, touch you, taste you..." Neji whispered against his ear before running his tongue around the shell of said ear. His fingers continued to map out Gaara's torso and he growled when the seat belt kept him from pulling the shirt off all the way.

Gaara made a sound somewhere between a growl and a moan. The hand he had in Neji's hair slipped down to go under the back of the Hyuga's shirt, mapping out the muscled back, nails scraping gently over the skin in soft swirls. His voice came out rougher and huskier than usual. "Probably just as much as I've been wanting to get a taste of you."

"Mmmm yes, taste me, devour me." Neji moaned and arched his back as Gaara's nails sent shivers up and down his spine. His hands came out from underneath Gaara's shirt and struggled with the redhead's seat belt until he finally got it open and out of the way. Neji grabbed the hem of Gaara's shirt and pulled it over his head with an impatient whine and tossed it in the backseat only to latch on to the vampire's collarbone, biting, sucking and licking at it.

The vampire made a soft growl and arched his hips up, increasing the pressure of their groins rubbing together. His fingers went up Neji's spine, practically counting the vertebrae then back down and around. Just before his fingers could reach under the waistband of the silver eyed wizard's pants, his phone started going off. AC/DC's Dirty Deeds shocked him out of his lustful haze and had him jolting with a curse.

Neji sat back on Gaara's lap with kiss swollen lips and his eyes still glazed with lust as he watched Gaara fish out his phone. He wanted to grab the offending object and throw it out onto the parking lot but he knew the spell had been broken. Still achingly hard and needy he shimmied off Gaara's lap and made his way back to the driver's seat where he ran his fingers through his tangled hair and tried to compose himself. If they hadn't been interrupted he would have fucked Gaara right here in the front seat of his car without hesitation.

The redhead pulled out the phone and snarled into it, he was exceptionally pissed to have been interrupted despite knowing that it was probably for the best. "This had better be good if you want to keep your balls!"

_"Temper, temper little cousin. I'm calling with information."_ Sasori's amused grin could be heard over the phone. _"I don't like someone poking around the inside of my head, I like it even less when they do it to my hole...I did some digging. There are very few wizards old and powerful enough to pull the whole mind wiggly jiggly thing off. Cousin Kanky is one of them but I guess you've already checked him out. Besides he'd have no reason to do it. Another one is this wizard named Danzo, real piece of work that one. Apparently he got roughed up in the vamp/were war...The bastard doesn't hold any love for either species. He's like a cockroach though...Turn on the light and he scurries away. I haven't been able to find a thing about him other than his name and some hazy stories."_ Sasori paused. _"So do I get to keep my balls? Dei is rather fond of them you know."_

"Which would be reason enough for me to cut them off if it would make that bastard suffer but yes you get to keep them...for now." Gaara hung up the phone, Sunaen curses coming from his mouth with an impressive speed and vulgarity as he straightened his clothes. He was really, really, _really_ pissed that his moment of insanity had been interrupted because who the fuck knew if there would be another one. A quick glance at the man sitting next to him had Gaara's lips pursing in thought. Neji was hardly a suspect anymore and if the silver eyed man turned out to be all he said he was, which Gaara was beginning to believe he was, then when this mess was over he'd be free to do whatever the hell he wanted with the brunette without those pesky twinges of conscious.

"Problems?" Neji asked still a bit breathless but a lot more calm than he had been a few minutes ago. The dark haired man dug through his pockets for a rubber band and then he smoothed his hair back the best he could he could with his fingers and twisted it into a lazy braid.

The redhead tucked his phone back into the pocket. "Possibly. Sasori did some research into wizards with the power to screw with vampiric minds. The only name he could come up with was one called Danzo. Every heard of him?"

Neji nodded. "Yeah I've heard of him...whispers and rumors. He's sort of like a boogey man used to scare little witches and wizards. I doubt even a smidgen of the rumors are true but there's no doubt about it, Danzo is a very bad man."

The redhead hummed in thought. "Sasori said there wasn't any information on him aside from stories and his name. I'll have to see if any of the older vampires remember him from the wars."

"I should probably let you get to that then." Neji said to him as he got ready to get out of the car. "Sorry I couldn't be of more help regarding Danzo. Like I said, he's like some sort of ghost."

Gaara opened his mouth as if to say something to stop the Hyuga from exiting the car but changed his mind at the last second. "Hn." He slid out of the passenger seat, briefly tugging his clothes back into order one he was on his feet. He still had a visible _problem_ below the waistband but a quick shower would take care of that. He met the silver eyes of the wizard over the roof of the car. "Thank you, for introducing me to your friends."

Neji gave him a small but honest smile. "Thank you for accepting them...or rather Lee and not run screaming in the opposite direction." Neji closed the car door and locked it. "Thank you for letting me met yours, some were more...pleasant than others but they were all interesting."

Gaara smirked. "Kisame, Sakura, and Naruto are the only ones I introduced you to that I consider friends. The unpleasant ones are not, by any stretch of the imagination, my friends."

Chuckling Neji started to walk towards Luna Place apartment building. "Still interesting though." Neji slowed his steps, not really wanting to leave Gaara's company but he didn't have a reason to stay. Besides he was still hot, still on fire and maybe a cold shower would help.

"Hn." Gaara stretched his neck in a circle and bid the Hyuga a goodnight. He couldn't find any legitimate excuse to follow the brunette or invite him in to his own temporary lodgings so he just started heading for his apartment, stretching his neck at the thought of having to deal with the eldest of the elders. This was not going to be fun.

Neji watched Gaara walk towards his apartment before entering his own. He toed off his shoes and tossed his jacket and moved towards the bathroom or more precisely the shower. He let his clothes fall, not bothering to pick them up. Neji turned the water on hot and stepped in fisting his still hard cock to thoughts of fiery hair and bright green eyes.

Gaara had a different approach to his shower, freezing cold water and wilting thoughts. He was quickly out of the shower and in his lounge wear, picking up his phone to make a series of what was sure to be irritating phone calls.

**TBC…**

**AN** – _Another chapter out…So what do you think of Lee and TenTen? xD Thank you all for reading and please tell us what you think. We appreciate each and every comment dearly. See you all next chapter._


	7. Magic: Sixth Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Neither Acherona nor Trulywicked have any claim on Naruto nor any characters or locations thereof. Neither of the authors obtains any money or goods from writing this. It is strictly for our own amusement.

**Warning:** Blood licking, a dislocated shoulder received while in a pursuit, Foul language...erm that should be pretty much it.

**AN**- _This story is a collab between Trulywicked and myself, half this story is hers; it's only posted here because we don't have a joined account on this site. Trulywicked is amazing and make sure to check out her work if you haven't._

_Hope you didn't have to wait too long on his chappie. The world as you know, has been a bit crazy lately._

_Please enjoy._

Ages:

Gaara - appears 28 but is over 500 years old  
Neji- 28

**MAGIC**

_**Sixth Chapter**_

~next evening~

Gaara scrubbed a hand over his face and looked out at the moonlight shading the courtyard. Not for the first time did he wish the daysleep would truly claim him when the sun rose. If he didn't already have the skin around his eyes tattooed it would be black from lack of rest anyway. Sweet mercies the bullshit he'd had to wade through for even the slightest hint of information on Danzo was enough to drive the most stable and sane person demented and Gaara had never claimed to be stable. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Homura, and Koharu had all be founts of nothing but stories of when they'd been top of the food chain and how they'd have found and slaughtered the culprit who was screwing with the mates long before now. The only one of the elders who'd been of any help had been Hiruzen; thank all the gods for Hiruzen's calm and helpful nature.

Hiruzen had sent Gaara an e-mail of all the information he possessed on Danzo, which unfortunately wasn't much but it was more than what he'd had before. He got out his daily bag of blood, popped it on his teeth, and set to reading the scant information. He was just finishing when his phone began to ring with Werewolves of London. His brow wrinkled bad-temperedly. He did not need this today. Flipping open his phone he grouched at Kakashi, "Yeah what?"

_Maa, what's with the attitude Red? Here I stick my neck out for you looking in to things that some people would prefer buried and you treat me like this...You wound me."_ Kakashi sounded very cheerful for someone wounded. _"Anyway I have some info on your wicked, evil spellbook."_

"Good, spit it out or you really will be wounded."

_"Such a temper...Well apparently the Demir surfaced some years ago when some wizard offed themselves, it's been circling the private collectors ever since but no one's had the money to buy it or the power to wield the spells within. It was purchased at a silent auction by a company called Root...the thing is the company doesn't exist and each tiny trace that can be found leads back to some batty wizard who got hurt in the war, one Danzo Shimura. The guy is impossible to find though, my dogs have sniffed nonstop and nothing they haven't found so much as a single strand of hair."_

Gaara almost slammed his head into the kitchen table. "Hn. Any actual good news you giant gray fur-ball?"

_Well yes, I finally got into Iruka's pants but I guess that's not the news you meant."_ Kakashi chuckled into the receiver. _"I've got the address to Root's last known location, I'll leave the search of that pleasant little hole in the wall in your capable hands though, I'm busy Jiraiya-sama is releasing his newest masterpiece today._

"I am aware you perverted sack of fleas. I had to listen to him wax poetic about it and his next fucking book for nearly two hours last night in search of some information. Your timing, as always, continues to be atrocious. I feel sorry for Iruka because when you're not late, you're early."

_Well aren't you the funny one...I'll have you know that Iruka has nothing to complain about when it comes to my performance or timing, in fact if his screaming was anything to go by I'd say I'm just that good."_ Kakashi's smugness radiated from him even over the phone. _How are things with you and Silver-eyes?_

"Iruka obviously must have been through a long dry spell if that's the case. Is there any other information you have to share pertaining to the spellbook, Danzo, or Root?"

_No you little charming ray of sunshine, I've told you what I have...I'll text you the address and I'll hang up now before I get infected by that black cloud of bitterness you love to wrap around yourself. Oh and tell silver to call me, I'm sure I can get 'Ruka to agree to a threesome. Bye now."_

Gaara growled at the dial tone in his ear and waited for the address to be sent to his phone. Once it was he called Kisame and told him to look into anything or anyone with the name Shimura or a derivative of then went to get dressed and knock on the Hyuga's door.

Neji was asleep on the couch when he heard the knocking, a quick glance at the clock on his DVD player showed that it was well after sundown and that he had slept most of the afternoon away. He untangled himself from his blue wool blanket and stumbled towards the door on bare feet. Neji ran a hand through his hair, wincing when he felt the tangles as he cracked open the door and caught sight of the same green eyes he'd been dreaming about. Neji closed the door again and removed the safety chain before opening it wide, letting the vampire in. "Hi wildfire...any news?"

The sight of the wizard rumpled from sleep, that long silky hair tousled in a way that it might have been after a wild night of sex, went straight to Gaara's libido and he had to bring the conversation with Jiraiya to mind to keep from pitching a tent. "Some, not much but it's a lead. Danzo is the one who was last in possession of the Kitap Demir Kum and I have the address of the last known base of operations for his company, not that they'll still be there but we might find something. I set Kisame on the trail of his last name. As powerful as Danzo likely is, he's not the one actively casting these spells. He's too close to kicking the bucket. He has the power but not the stamina for the number of spells that have been worked in such short an amount of time."

Rubbing his eyes Neji walked in front of Gaara back into the apartment and sat down on the couch, after tossing the blanket in a corner so that Gaara had room to sit. "I agree with you, this takes someone younger and with a very deep access to raw, natural magic." He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. "I've been thinking about something though, the Kitap Demir Kum and Kitap Işık are basically different sides of the same coin right? Then they should have some sort of bond, is it possible to use one to find the other? If we could then we could find the book, find the book find the culprit."

Gaara's head flopped back, hitting the back of the couch. Hecate he was tired. "It's possible but I'm in no mood to deal with Kankuro today. He says the wrong thing today and I'm likely to break his ribs. Feel like poking around in the ruins of a creepy organization's abandoned base?"

Neji studied Gaara, noticing how exhausted he looked, he wished there was something he could do to help but he had no idea what to do. For now he could only do his best when it came to catching this asshole. "Sure, that's what I live for; dust, creepy crawlies and undoubtedly some trap left behind to show that it's been a real villain's hold up...Point the way wildfire."

Gaara eyed the brunette. "I'd advise straightening your hair a bit unless you want one of those creepy crawlies to think it would make a good nest."

Neji's arms came up to cradle his hair protectively. He reached out to the coffee table and picked up a brush, running it through his hair with long strokes before securing it in a tight ponytail. "I'll think I'll find a hat too." He said more to himself than to Gaara, Neji really wasn't as vain as many believed him to be but he did take pride in his hair.

The redhead made a non-committal hum and stared up at the ceiling. "Take your time. After this investigation of the building I'm going back to the security camera footage. There has to be something there. Maybe not him but something I've missed."

"Can I get you something while you wait?" Neji started to get up from the couch. "Some tea or juice or something? I need to change into something a bit more resistant." He pulled on his white cotton trousers."

"No, I'm fine. Just do what you need to."

Neji nodded and moved into the bedroom to change, he dug out and shimmied in to a pair of well worn, washed out jeans and an old baseball shirt. He also dug out a black beanie that Lee of all people had knitted for him for the first Christmas he'd spent at the bears, he thought he looked a bit ridiculous in it but he _really_ didn't want crawlies in his hair. When he was finished Neji headed back out to the living room and to Gaara.

The vampire cracked open eyes he'd closed for a bit to meditate and rose from the couch. He may not have had eyebrows but he still had small brow ridges and one rose at the sight of the beanie. Black with a neon green bear knitted into it, it had to have been something Lee had given the wizard. "Ready?"

"Yup, ready to go." Neji replied and stuffed his phone and wallet into his pocket. He saw the look Gaara gave the beanie and chuckled. "It was my first Christmas gift from Lee, it's actually very comfortable...don't be surprised if you get one this year. Lee loves to knit; he says it's a youthful way of exercising ones fingers when the rest of the body has to be still." Neji chuckled. "So are we taking my car?"

The corner of Gaara's lips lifted at the thought of the bear knitting him a gift. The people he liked well enough to consider friends were few and far between so gifts were a rare occurrence. He found he rather liked the thought that Lee might consider him a friend well enough to make him something. He nodded at the Hyuga. "It'll be easier to take your car."

"Kay." Neji grabbed the car key from the blue glass bowl and went for the door. "Let's go then." He smiled at Gaara over his shoulder. It was weird Neji had been so tired and low on energy earlier but the second the vampire had showed up he felt refreshed again, he didn't really know what to think about that so he decided to push it to the back of his mind for now...he had always been good at repressing so why should this be any different?

Gaara stretched his neck a bit and shoved his exhaustion into a corner of his mind as he followed the wizard. There were times vampire physiology sucked, pun not intended. Vampires needed the near hibernation state of daysleep for their bodies to maintain the predatory strength, speed, and senses of their kind the same way humans needed regular sleep often more so. He got into the BMW and gave the address to his companion. He closed his eyes again and blanked his mind into a meditative state again, trying to achieve enough pseudo-rest to be closer to the top of his game.

Neji drove them towards the building smoothly while casting sidelong glances at Gaara. He worried about the other, he looked so tired and Neji felt this overwhelming urge to protect the vampire, to let him get his rest. He drove in silence, taking a small detour to give Gaara the chance to rest a bit longer.

Gaara felt the car slowing and coming to a stop in the back of his mind and opened his eyes to look out the window at the now dilapidated building before them. It was ugly gray cement and the kind of building that was put up with only a mind to function and none to form. He slid a glance over at Neji. "Shall we then?"

"I suppose we shall." Neji said and eyes the building with a shudder, he could picture the dust and cobweb already. He followed Gaara out of the car and then put a disillusion spell on the vehicle, this wasn't exactly the safest neighborhood and the last thing Neji wanted was to come back and have his baby stripped. They walked up to a plain metal door that was both locked and padlocked. Neji was mildly impressed when Gaara raised his foot and kicked the metal door down without changing expression. A thrill went through Neji at the thought of other things Gaara could do with such strength. Flushing slightly Neji tried to get his mind back on the task at hand and he followed Gaara inside.

The vampire accessed his predatory senses at their highest level, his eyes glowing gold, his fang and claws coming out as he did so. He didn't want to be caught unawares by anything here. His nose was teased with the scent of sea air and water lilies coming from the man behind him and he felt a strong urge to spin around, pin the silver eyed man against the nearest wall, and ravish him. He didn't of course. It would be extremely stupid considering where they were. He stepped carefully through the debris of what was left behind, eyes scanning the floors for anything that might be of importance. Occasionally he'd see something, nudge it into clearer view with a foot, and bend to examine it. There were still a few old metal desks left behind and he split rummaging through them with Neji.

"This place reeks of magic, the twisted and foul kind." Neji said and scrunched up his nose as if he smelt something really bad. "Whatever went on here I can guarantee that it wasn't good." He rummaged through the drawers of the desks he'd been assigned but didn't come up with much of value. Neji did find a few receipts that he placed to the side to look through later but he didn't have much hope. He hissed when something cut him and he pulled out his bleeding palm from the drawer. Neji reached in with his other hand and pulled out a small silver dagger, there was nothing special about the knife but it still filled Neji with disgust. "This is a ceremonial dagger, used for blood-rites; I can only guess what they've used it for." Neji turned to Gaara and cradled his bleeding hand close. He felt dirty after having touched the dagger.

The scent of blood had Gaara spinning around and practically stalking over to the other man. He reached out and took Neji's hand, holding it as he inspected it with a slightly more feral gleam in his eyes. A few moments of intense scrutiny were soon followed by him bringing the hand to his mouth and licking the cut gently. His eyes closed like a cat's did when you scratched under their chin and a soft; barely there sound came from his throat as he let his saliva heal the cut.

Neji closed his eyes as a shudder went through him when he felt Gaara's tongue on his skin. He was instantly hard and could barely resist the urge to press against Gaara, rutting against him. How could anything feel so good? A small moan slipped out and he dropped the dagger to the floor.

That moan and the taste of the other man's blood had Gaara hard as a rock and pulling on the pale wrist in his grasp, intent on getting another taste of the wizard's mouth. Barely an inch was between their faces when a sound came from the doorway and both men's heads jerked up to see a shadow running from the door. Gaara released Neji and dashed after the shadow.

Stumbling before getting his bearings back Neji ran after the vampire, getting to know firsthand how incredibly uncomfortable to run with a raging hard on. He wondered who the person who had interrupted them was, according to the dust on the floor and furniture this place had seem long abandoned. Neji couldn't believe it was a coincidence for someone to show up just when he and Gaara were there. He increased his speed and gained on the others.

The vampire vaulted over a desk, using it as a springboard to launch himself at the unknown man but just before he could even get a good look at the other a soft muttered incantation had him disappearing. So instead of tackling an unknown wizard who might be their unsub, Gaara crashed into another metal desk with a painful sounding clang followed by a vile Sunaen curse.

"Are you okay?" Neji finally caught up and tried to catch his breath, damn but Gaara was fast. He placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Did you see the person? Was it a man or a woman?"

Gaara's lips were pulled back in a bad-tempered snarl but his voice was even and icily calm. "Definitely male but I didn't get a good look." He hissed as he stood up, his right shoulder suddenly sporting a sharper angle.

"Oh fuck, Gaara that doesn't look good." Neji looked at Gaara's shoulder and arm. "It looks like it's dislocated; Lee dislocated his shoulder once in a spree of youthfulness that involved crashing into a wall. Can I do something?" Neji's eyes were filled with worry.

The vampire grit his teeth. "You know how to set it?"

"I do...in theory." Neji worried his bottom lip with his teeth. "It will hurt like a bitch though."

The redhead grunted. "Good enough. Just pop it back in."

"Lean against the wall so I can have some leverage." Neji walked closer, placing the palm of his hand on Gaara's shoulder, he steeled himself, not really wanting to cause Gaara pain but he knew this was necessary. "Okay, here I go." He took a firmer hold of Gaara and yanked the shoulder back into its socket with a loud cracking noise.

A soft grunt of pain was all that marked the fact that Gaara felt it as he straightened back up from the wall. He nodded a thank you at Neji. "I don't suppose you know of any nifty spells to reveal what's hidden do you? That bastard was obviously here for something."

"I can try, it'll be a bit tricky since I don't have a clue what to focus on but it's worth a shot." Neji and Gaara walked back into the room where they had first spotted the man and Neji went to stand in the center of it, focusing his energy and his magic. He kept his eyes closed as tendril of misty blue rose from his body and traveled around the room to reveal what's hidden. Neji hoped it would work.

Gaara saw it zero in on a small square of torn paper and walked over to pick it up. As he turned it over he saw that it wasn't a paper but a picture of a pale haired man grinning brightly. Half of the picture was missing and the pale haired man had his arm around whoever was in that half.

"Did you find something?" Neji walked over and peered over Gaara's folder, furrowing his brows when he saw the picture. "Hey that's the guy from the file, the one where the names had been erased." It felt weird seeing the man alive and smiling as for the gruesome pictures that had been enclosed in the file.

"I believe it just became imperative for us to find the brother."

Neji nodded slowly. "Any idea to where we should start looking?"

Gaara sighed. "Not as of yet. I'll see if an old...acquaintance can find anything out. Kisame, for all his skill stays to the light side of the investigation world. This one...doesn't."

"Sounds like a charming person." Neji deadpanned. "We need all help we can get though, you think, he/she will be up for a visit?"

The redhead sighed. "As long as the price is right Anko will do just about anything."

Neji couldn't help but smile at Gaara's miserable expression; he looked like a pouting little boy...granted a boy who could kill you in the blink of an eye but Neji still found it adorable. "So what can I expect on the crazy scale? Kisame on one end and Deidara and Sasori on the other, where does this Anko weigh in?"

Gaara snorted. "Anko is in a class of her own."

"Should I worry?" Neji's eyes widened as they made their way out of the building, there was no reason for them to stay any longer now that they had found the picture.

"No. Run by Dango Central first though."

"Okay, you got it." Neji nodded and slipped in to BMW after removing the spell from it. He steered the way to Dango Central wondering what Gaara needed the sticky sweets for.

**oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOooo**

Gaara got out of the car and grabbed the container of dango when they pulled up to a Gothic style mansion. He glanced back at Neji. "Stay directly behind me and move when I do."

Nodding silently Neji moved to obey Gaara. This was new and he didn't quite know what to make of it all. He looked up at the mansion with both curiosity and dread and followed cautiously in Gaara's footsteps.

Gaara's senses were hyper aware and still he just barely managed to dodge the knives thrown from behind a shadowed pillar. He glanced back to make sure Neji had also managed to avoid the blades, nodding in satisfaction when he saw no injuries. He faced forward again, not bothering to look at the pillar. He knew she'd have moved the instant she threw the blades. "Now Anko is that any way to treat a guest who's brought you a treat?" He waggled the container he held. "Dango, fresh from Central."

"Well why didn't you say that before Panda?" The husky voice came from a woman stepping out from behind a statue of a satyr.

Neji couldn't help it, his eyes almost popped out of his head when the woman stepped out into view. She was a mixture of a man's wettest dream and worst nightmare. Everything about her radiated power and strength. She was hot and she knew it, showing off her curved body in tight leather pants, knee high boots and a mesh shirt that made Neji blush...It did show off her assets wonderfully. The Hyuga was sure in his sexuality, he was homosexual through and through but the sex appeal that bled from Anko's every pore had him stirring. A breeze stirred the woman's short, shaggy bob as she smiled a wicked smile. Neji stepped closer to Gaara, this woman was dangerous, she was soft and sharp, sexy and deadly. Neji firmly believed that this woman could kill a man in the most savage way imaginable and still have him begging for more.

The redhead looked at Neji. "Don't worry; she has that effect on everyone. Part of her nature."

The woman cocked a hip, set a hand on it and gestured them forward. "So what brings you bearing dango to my humble home, and with such a fine specimen of the wizarding world?" Her deep violet eyes inspected Neji with the experience of a connoisseur.

Neji gulped loudly and licked his lips before latching on to Gaara's shirt, clutching it like a life line. Oh yeah, she was dangerous alright. For some reason Neji felt as if he was the one about to be eaten instead of the sweets.

Gaara narrowed his eyes on her. "Anko will you cease disturbing my companion?"

She pouted at him. "Aw take all the fun outta life Panda-boy." She stopped looking at Neji like he was on the menu and turned her attention back to Gaara. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"I came to hire you to find something or more specifically someone."

Her eyes gleamed with interest. "Well then come on inside and don't forget the dango." She turned and walked into the mansion, completely confident that she'd be followed.

The vampire looked at his companion. "Let's go."

Nodding Neji still followed in Gaara's steps like some sort of awkward duckling. He almost snorted when he entered the mansion, this had to be for show, Neji couldn't believe that someone actually lived in what looked like a blend of an old dungeon and a brothel. Anko seemed batshit crazy but despite everything she also seemed classy so it wouldn't surprise Neji if this was another intimidation tactic that she had, but then again what did he know, maybe she liked living on a bad porno set.

She lead them to a study better suited to an old torture chamber than an office space with a St. Andrews cross, what looked like a gynecologist's exam table and various BDSM paraphernalia scattered about. The only things that slightly resembled an office were the large, heavy oak desk and two Victorian era chairs upholstered in crimson velvet. She snatched the dango container out of Gaara's hand and sat down on a corner of the desk. "Have a seat boys and enlighten me as to what I can do for the second most powerful vampire in the city."

Gaara took a seat in one of the chairs. He knew that Anko moved them out of the room when she got down to 'work' so they were clean, besides he'd just waded through a shithole building not much was going to get him dirtier. "You know about the situation with the vampire mates?"

She bit into a dumpling and let out a throaty moan. "Gods these are good. Ten times better than any man. Yeah I know, be hard not to notice the ripples in the matrix. I thought Jaws was doing the looking into for you there."

"You recognize the name Juugo or Danzo?"

Anko raised a purple tinted black brow. "Now there are a couple of names I haven't heard in a while. The latter longer than the former. Juugo was a nut, even by rogue standards, ripped his mate into itty bitty pieces in front of Harue's brother, poor kid. Danzo, well most of my compatriots steer well clear of that bastard, he likes his dark magic a little too much."

Neji swallowed as Anko's words once again reminded him of the pictures in the file and the picture they'd found of him laughing. He couldn't even imagine the pain and the trauma of seeing once brother being ripped apart in front of your eyes. Neji could understand the brother's bitterness but nothing excused what he was doing now, to innocent people. The Victorian chair was surprisingly comfortable and Neji sunk back into it, relaxing.

"Do you have any idea where we can find Danzo?" Neji asked softly, still a little wary of the intimidating woman.

She crossed her legs. "Not currently. As I said my kind tends to avoid him but I'm sure I could hunt him down with a little effort. Why, what does old one-eye have to do with the vampires' mates going off the deep end?"

Gaara tapped a finger on the arm of the chair he sat in. "He was the last known person to possess the book used to create the spells that are disrupting the mate bond. Also we found a picture of Juugo's mate in one of his old bases of operations tonight just before someone ran out of the building."

Anko raised a brow. "Hmm and would this someone be why you're favoring your shoulder?"

Gaara stiffened. It was never a good idea to let one of Anko's species see weakness, most tended to exploit it. Fortunately for him Anko prided herself on being different from even her own kind.

"Oh take the poker out of your back Panda. I'm not hungry for flesh tonight." She bit into the dango to make her point. "So?"

The redhead relaxed once again. "It was acquired in the chase."

"Hmm. So you want me to find Danzo?"

"That or the brother of Juugo's mate."

Neji was surprised by his urge to protect Gaara when Anko made the comment about his shoulder; he supposed that he shouldn't really have been surprised though. Through this short time Gaara had become a huge part of his life, he wasn't entirely sure what he felt for the vampire besides lust but he knew he was important. His magic swirled but settled the moment he saw Gaara relax again.

He sat up straighter in the comfortable chair. "You think you can really find the brother?" He said to Anko with a little bit of awe in his voice, he couldn't it help it, this woman was impressive.

She looked at Neji then, really and truly looked at him, and a slight spark of recognition lit in her eyes. She flicked an invisible speck off her pants. "Oh if anyone can gorgeous, it's me. So you and Panda think that Sai and Danzo are behind the mate incidents?"

"It seems like the most probable conclusion; it was Harue's file that had been tampered with and same thing with those whose memories had been wiped. It all leads back to Danzo and...was it Sai you called the brother? I didn't know his name until now." It was funny but knowing the unsub's name made it all more real somehow, before it had been easy to dismiss the culprit as some disembodied monster but now Neji was forced to remember that it was a real person they were dealing with. "I can understand Sai's pain but he needs to be stopped and quickly. I have to wonder where Danzo and Sai met though, how Danzo could sink his claws into him."

Anko waved her hand dismissively. "Oh that's easy. Even without taking Danzo's habits into account you have a young orphaned boy who saw his only living relative ripped apart by said relative's crazy vampire mate and an old wizard with a lot of money, influence, charisma, because that bastard is very good at convincing people to do what he wants even without magic, and a serious ax to grind against both vampires and weres. It would have been easy for Danzo to convince Sai that all vampires are evil and to warp him from there. Added to that, the old man has this little habit of finding young orphans with magical potential and adopting them so he can train them in the arts and use them to help recruit an army. His entire purpose in life these days is to destroy vampires and weres."

Gaara's jaw twitched. This Danzo bastard sounded a bit too much like his father in attitude for him. "And the names? How can you remember them when everyone else seems to have been wiped?"

"Well as I said my people have been avoiding Danzo. He has this propensity to use a dark ritual using the life force of succubi and incubi to pump up the power of his little pupils. We avoid him purely for self preservation and it behooves us to know when to get the hell out of dodge."

Anko was a succubus? Well that made a shitload of sense and it explained some of the sensuality oozing from her. "Now that you mention it I was approached by another boy when I left...the compound, he told me he could take me to someone who'd make me stronger in my magic. I turned him down less than politely, I had just gotten out and had no intention of being under anyone's thumb again...I never saw that boy at the shelter after that." Neji chewed on his bottom lip. It would have been so easy for him to turn out like Sai, full of hate; once again he thanked the fates for TenTen and Lee.

"Will it be safe for you to find them then?" He asked, despite her scariness Neji didn't want Anko to get hurt on their account.

She grinned. "Well aren't you a sweetheart. Too bad you're gayer than Perez Hilton. I'll be fine cutie. Almost all succubae and incubi rely solely on their preternatural sexual abilities to get them out of tough situations, which is why most of them who encounter Danzo end up in the fryer. I don't." She pulled a knife seemingly out of nowhere. "I prefer intimidation and fighting my way out of a tough situation so I don't have to waste mystic energy I'd rather use in more pleasurable ways." She chucked the knife at a corkboard covered with a target poster shaped like a male body; it sank into the groin of the poster.

Neji flinched and resisted the urge to cross his legs. "Good for you then." He said in a bit of a choked tone. The Perez Hilton comment stung a bit but he couldn't deny it, he was as gay as they came, that was something he'd always known.

Used to her antics, Gaara didn't even blink at the knife. "So you'll take the job?"

Anko nodded. "Of course. Especially if it'll help stop the mate breaks. Such things are bad for the sexual matrix."

"It's bad for their lives too." Neji muttered, he was really grateful that Anko would help them; maybe they could finally get somewhere in this case. It seemed like all they'd been doing so far was running around in circles with their heads stuffed up their asses, it was a feeling Neji didn't like at all.

He leaned closer to Gaara and whispered in his ear. "Ever thought about sending Sasori and Deidara here?" Neji smiled wickedly.

Gaara smirked, he knew that Anko had heard the wizard but she was better at tact than she let on, examining her nails and pretending he hadn't heard. He leaned in to whisper in Neji's ear. "She'd eat them alive so absolutely. However they currently have their uses so I'm saving it for when they outlive their usefulness."

Neji grinned. "Good to know you're thinking ahead." He reached out and stroked a lock of fiery red hair behind Gaara's ear without thinking about it. "Will you contact wildfire when you have found anything out?" He turned and asked Anko, admiring how her dark purple nail polish matched her hair. _'Oh fuck!'_ Maybe he was more gay that he had thought. Neji hurriedly moved away from that line of thought and waited for Anko's reply.

Anko pursed her lips. _'Wildfire huh? These two are creating so much sexual energy between each other that I could get drunk on it.'_ "Panda will get a report when I've got one sure."

"Thank you." Neji inclined his head towards the succubus. "I appreciate you helping us." He knew that she wasn't doing it from the kindness of her heart but it was still helpful. "Let me know if there's anything I can do for you some day."

Anko laughed. "Oh cutie you should be careful saying that to a succubus," at the nervous look on his face she just smiled sunnily before continuing, "but I'll be a good girl and won't ask for something you'd rather not give."

Neji gave her a nervous smile. "Well thank you for that, I'll trust you then."

Gaara snorted and stood up. "We'll let you get back to whatever you were doing before we showed up."

"Oh I wasn't doing much of anything, aside from helping a brother out." Anko's attempt at innocence came off more sly than anything else.

"I'll believe that when Deidara becomes celibate. Standard payment method?"

"You know it. See you around Panda-chan, and take good care of your cutie here or I'll have to do it for you."

Neji flushed and got up from his chair to follow Gaara outside. "Again thank you Anko-san, it was a pleasure meeting you." He bowed and moved to stand behind his wildfire.

Her smile softened. "Oh the pleasure was all mine. It's always nice to meet someone who's willing to give Hiashi Hyuga a kick in the nuts."

"Ah yes," Neji squirmed uncomfortably. "I wish I could have kicked them right off, so the bastard wouldn't have been able to use them again." He placed his hands in his jeans pockets so that his company wouldn't see that they shook.

Gaara moved so that he was a bit more firmly in front of the wizard and let his eyes flash gold in warning to Anko. The succubus ignored it and tapped her finger to her lips. "Hmm what a novel idea. Oh well there's nothing saying that you can't geld him later. That or find a backlash spell."

"As much as I'd love that and believe me I would he is still my cousin's father." Neji's face was a blank mask and he wanted the subject closed.

She shrugged. "Hmm your cousin could stand on her own; she has the strength for it. She is merely untested. Well have a good evening boys, I have things to do." With that she faded before their eyes.

Gaara made a soft growl. It was the way Anko pushed on such things that kept him from considering her as a friend. He turned and nudged Neji out of the room. "Let's get back to the apartments."

Neji nodded gratefully and exited the mansion with a sigh of relief. As much as he liked to think he'd grown, his family was still an open wound within him. He missed both Hinata and Hanabi dearly but he couldn't go back there. First of all he wouldn't be let inside and secondly he wouldn't be able to handle it. Neji watched Gaara get in the car and followed him swiftly. He turned the key and drove them home. "What now?" He asked Gaara with his eyes firmly on the road.

**oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOooo**

"Original plan. Look at security tapes back in my apartment to see what I'm missing."

"Okay." Neji nodded and navigated the sleek sports car through the nightly traffic. It didn't take too long before he turned in to the familiar parking lot of his home and turned off the car.

The redhead got out of the car and stretched his neck with a pained groan. His shoulder still hurt like a bitch and even though it would be healed by tomorrow night it boded badly for his chances of getting any real sleep.

Neji looked over at him and noticed his tiny flinch of discomfort. "Do you need a second pair of eyes?" He asked. Neji didn't want his time with Gaara to end; watching boring security tapes to look for a ghost was a small price to pay to be in the vampire's company.

"Hn, couldn't hurt." Gaara began walking up to his apartment, discomfort making him shorter in reply than usual.

"Give me a sec and I'll be right over." Neji said and hurried over to his own apartment. He dug out his heating sack and placed it in the microwave, warming it while he dug through his fridge for some chilled green tea and a bag of popcorn, he was a bit hungry but this snack would have to do. Neji changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and walked over to Gaara's place. He knocked and stepped inside, toeing his shoes off. "Here." He placed the heat pad on Gaara's shoulder. "I thought this might help."

A brief hiss was followed by Gaara's posture relaxing and a purr as the heat seeped into his shoulder. "Thank you." He gestured at the computer screen. "I have a digital copy of each security tape on here." One of the videos was playing on the screen.

Neji handed Gaara a bottle of tea, grabbed his popcorn and sat down in front of the screen watching the moving bodies avidly. "Wow, it looks really different watching things on the screen like this even though I was there watching it with my own eyes, it's almost scary how much you miss when you think you see everything." He looked over at Gaara.

"Hmm." The redhead eyed the time mark, in a few moments the first of the incidents would happen. He narrowed his eyes and allowed one of his individual gifts free reign. Every two hundred years or so a vampire would gain a new special ability in addition to the ones that every vampire had. Some gained the ability to walk in daylight, some teleportation. One of Sasuke's gained skills was the inability to feel pain from anything that wasn't a significant wound. Gaara, being just over five hundred years old, had two of the age-gained gifts, neither one was used often though one was common knowledge and the other wasn't. The first, telekinesis, was mostly useless to him since he never saw much reason to be lazy enough to just use his mind to move things when getting up and doing it manually worked just as well. The second, however, was almost never used though certainly more useful. It was called the Third Eye ability. It allowed him to see and experience things with a clarity and insight that was almost unreal. He so rarely used it because he sometimes learned things with it that he'd rather not know.

Right now though, he needed it to see what he was missing in the tapes. A bare second of watching the footage with his Third Eye and he noticed what was off in the picture. "What the hell?"

Neji stopped with a handful of popcorn on his way to the mouth. He looked at the screen but didn't see anything but grinding bodies and people drinking. "What are you seeing wildfire?" He asked and leaned closer to the computer.

"Do you notice anything odd right there?" The redhead pointed at a spot on the screen, with plenty of people milling around.

Squinting Neji looked closer. "Oh fuck, yeah I see it. There should be a body right there...Look people are even avoiding running into him/her/it. I can't believe I missed that."

The vampire nodded. "Whoever it is, is working on hell of a concealment spell."

"Oh yeah, there's not even a trace of them." Neji was really impressed. "I could never rock something like that, I can only imagine how much energy and magic that would take." He looked at the empty spot on the screen where a person should be. "No wonder everyone missed it."

"Don't be too impressed. Remember what Anko said about Danzo using dark magic to boost his little pets? The only way for that to happen is to drain the magical life-force from something and that's only a temporary 'fix' because the body won't accept magical energy not its own or that of a siblings permanently."

Neji made a disgusted face at the draining part. He had always stayed clear of that kind of magic. The gains weren't worth the price it took on your soul. "This sucks! How are we supposed to find someone who even manages to dodge being visible on tape?" Neji suddenly felt drained and hopeless.

Gaara sighed, closed his Third Eye, and got up to get a blood bag. He was too tired to bother dumping it in a glass. If Neji was bothered by him sucking on a blood bag he knew where the door was. "Follow our other leads. Hope Anko or Kisame can turn something up. Protect the targeted couples as best we can."

"I guess you're right." Neji sighed. He didn't even register that that Gaara was getting a blood bag, it was something completely natural to him, he knew Gaara was a vampire and he knew what they ate. It didn't bother him. "It just feels like this asshole is leading us around by the nose and it's pissing me off!"

The vampire sat back down and clicked to the next footage. Now that he knew what he was looking for he could track the empty space and refine the methodology of their unsub. "You're preaching to the choir Neji."

Neji looked at the blank space on all the discs to and with everyone he grew more angry, he knew it was futile and that it wouldn't do any good but he couldn't help himself. "Look at that, I must have had him directly in front of me several times and I stand there like some sort of fool against the wall." Neji clenched his fists, the popcorn long forgotten. "I'm a disgrace to wizards."

"Get over yourself." Gaara's voice was flat, unsympathetic, and just a little cold. "You're young and on top of that if your clan dabbles at all in dark magic I'd bet it's the more common spells. You're no less observant than anyone of your age and lack of exposure to dark magic. If the son of a man who used the darkest of magics and tested them on his son couldn't spot him then how could you expect to? Just because you're a wizard? Bullshit."

"I'm sorry, you're right." Neji felt ashamed of his outburst and immaturity. All that echoed in his mind was the words Gaara had said about his father. Just who was the vampire really and what kind of life had he lived? Neji wanted to know. He wanted to reach out and touch the redhead but he was certain that such a gesture would not be appreciated at the moment. This whole thing was so much bigger than Neji and his pride and he just had to remember that. Was there any way he could ask Gaara about his past? Neji couldn't think of one so he shrunk in on himself and stayed silent.

Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "No, I apologize," the word was a bit strangled like it had been torn from the redhead, "I'm a little irritable and I took it out on you." He made a few notes then set about turning the computer off. Gods he needed sleep.

Neji regarded Gaara with a serious expression; even with his tattoos Neji could see the shadows under his eyes. He made a decision and crawled behind Gaara. Worst thing that would happen was that Gaara would rip his head off...which would be bad but Neji hoped it wouldn't come to that. He brought his fingers up to Gaara's temples and rubbed them gently, trying to get the tension out. Then his fingers moved into that glorious red hair, massaging the scalp, working their way down towards Gaara's neck and shoulders. "Just relax." He whispered into the vampire's ear.

A soft, purring moan came from the vampire and he leaned into the gentle touches. Every time he was with Neji he moved further away from viewing the Hyuga as a suspect. The man just didn't have the personality for what had been perpetrated against the mates and what was more; Neji was right when he said he didn't have the magical power to pull it off. Gaara's senses had yet to detect the faintest trace of dark magic around the silver eyed man. In truth the only reasons he was keeping Neji on the list of suspects was because if he took him off he'd lose his excuse to be around the other man and because no matter how small the likelihood of him being the culprit now, there was still the slim possibility that Neji was just a criminal genius and it was better safe than sorry.

Smiling at the purring noise Gaara made Neji continued to massage and rub. As attracted as he was to the other this wasn't about sex although Neji enjoyed being allowed to touch that soft, milky skin. This was about getting Gaara to relax; Neji had never felt so tense muscles or so many knots. He ran his thumbs up the vertebrae of Gaara's neck, stretching gently, pulling on tense tendons. He moved down to Gaara's shoulder, being careful not to jostle the hurt one. Neji leaned in and sniffed Gaara's hair as he rubbed, the redhead smelled like freshly cut grass and smoke, it was a captivating smell and Neji couldn't get enough of it.

"Mmm, gods you're good with your hands. Where did you learn this?"

Neji chuckled. "Where do you think? You know Lee and his love for moaning and groaning and breaking the body down...When he first started training me I seriously felt like crying after every session. TenTen put me back together with her magical hands and I guess I picked up a thing or two."

"So Lee breaks them down and TenTen builds them back up hmm? They really do fit each other well." He hissed as the slender fingers worked out a particularly vicious knot on his uninjured shoulder. It was right along the scar he'd gotten from his father and since that injury had gone all the way to the bone, it had damaged the muscle and it still caused him problems every now and again.

"I'm sorry did I press to hard?" Neji eased up immediately, not wanting to cause Gaara any pain. He saw the scars; he couldn't miss them even through the thin shirt the vampire was wearing. The scars were vicious and brutal and Neji wanted to slice through whoever had caused them.

Gaara shook his head. "No, it's fine."

"Good." Neji dug his fingers in, really working through the tense tissue. "Is it okay to take your shirt off? And maybe you could lay down here on the couch; it would give me better reach."

Gaara just stood silently, shucked his shirt and went to lie on the couch to allow the wizard better access to him. He knew it would be a little painful at first as the knots along the worst of his scars were worked out but it would be worth it to keep those hands on his body.

Neji straddled Gaara and sat down on the back of his thighs. "I hope I'm not too heavy." Neji said as he rubbed his hands together to make them warm. Neji couldn't help but admire Gaara's strong pale back; even with the multitude of purple and silver scars crisscrossing his back the man was beautiful. Neji leaned forward and started to work on the knots, he could feel Gaara tensing underneath him but he kept on rubbing the smooth skin, he knew Gaara would feel better when he was done.

As his muscles relaxed and the knots slowly unwound, a soft moan came from the redhead.

"Where did you get these scars?" Neji asked softly as he traced a broad one that curled underneath Gaara's ribs. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Neji couldn't even imagine the pain the vampire must have felt getting these, he wanted to lean down and kiss them all better but he knew he couldn't, instead he kept on massaging and putting pressure on the skin and muscles, making them smooth, lean and pliable.

Gaara closed his eyes and nestled his head on the cushions of the couch. "I told you I lived in Suna at the start of the riots. I didn't tell you why the riots started or who I was there. My father was the...Sheik or King would be the equivalent I believe, there as well as a very powerful wizard. When I was five an assassin's arrow killed my mother and my father lost his mind. He began dabbling in the dark arts and acquired some dangerous books, the most dangerous of which was the Book of the Iron Sand, the Kitap Demir Kum. He had the books but he wasn't always certain about what the spells could do to an individual person. So he tested them on a single subject, his youngest son."

"He tested them on you?" Neji couldn't keep the horror out of his voice. His uncle had done unspeakable things to him but nothing like this and Neji had always known that his parents loved him, that his father loved him. What had happened to Gaara was beyond cruel. Despite his former resolution not to Neji bent down and placed a soft kiss between Gaara's shoulder blades, his long hair tickling Gaara's skin. "I admire your strength Gaara, I admire the person you are, how you didn't let violence and darkness define you."

The gentle kiss made Gaara's heart squeeze a bit with some unrecognized emotion. "I was lucky. If I had been completely alone then I would have likely turned out worse than our unsub but I had my sister. She kept me sane and gave me a reason to endure."

"You were lucky but that doesn't take away from your strength." Neji kept moving his hands over Gaara's back but now it was more like caresses than an actual massage. "Are you still close to your sister?"

The redhead chuckled. "Yes. She lives in Kiri with her mate but I visit when I can and she does the same. Even though I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself now Temari is a bit of a mother hen."

"She's family, that's how it supposed to be. I look over Hinata and Hanabi too, making sure they're healthy and safe even though I can't see them anymore...They are still precious to me." Neji heard the softness in Gaara's voice as he spoke of his sister, he hoped he could meet that woman some day, she sounded like an amazing person.

A green eye cracked open and took in the faint sadness on the other man's face. "You know you made a good impression on Sakura, don't be surprised if she figures out a way you can see your cousins more often. I swear that woman's more devious than Itachi."

Neji smiled somewhat sadly. "That would be nice." He didn't dare to believe it though; no one could hold a grudge like Hiashi Hyuga. Despite the man being a complete and utter fool he was still powerful. The wizard shifted, getting ready to move away from Gaara's thighs, he wasn't even pretending to massage the other any longer and staying where he was would only be indulgence on his part.

The redhead felt a twinge of disappointment as Neji got off of him. Even though he hadn't been massaging him any longer the weight of the other was pleasant. He reached out and caught the wizard's hand, stroking a thumb over the inner wrist. "You know Neji one of the first rules of the strongest wizards is that you have to believe that nothing is impossible. If you don't believe in something you cannot bring it into existence whether by spells or some other means. A great many wizards forget that tenet and though they may become senior wizards they are always weak."

Neji's skin tingled as Gaara stroked over his pulse point on the inside of his wrist. "It's dangerous to believe Gaara, so very dangerous...Still I do. I would never have gotten out if I didn't. Besides Lee force feeds you the glory of hope for breakfast." The wizard gave a shaky smile.

"Then believe that you'll find a way to see your cousins and _stop_ believing that your uncle is too powerful to circumvent. I know at least five people who could take him on and win."

"Oh I know he's not invincible, I saw that the day I left. He is their _father_, how can I take him away from them when I know what it's like to be without one? He's never touched them, I've seen to that." Pale eyes locked on green. "But thank you, for reminding me to hope and fight...I needed that kick in the ass."

The vampire smiled slightly. "No thanks necessary. Kicks in the ass are my specialty."

"Oh I believe you there." Neji grinned. He looked out the window and saw the sliver of light at the horizon. "I should probably go and let you get your sleep."

The vampire was drifting off already but murmured without really knowing it, "Stay," before he slipped into the very first true daysleep of his vampiric life.

Neji halted on his way to the door when he heard Gaara, he should go, he really should but he couldn't get his feet to move. Instead he walked to the window and drew the curtains closed, shutting the light of the dawn out. Then he tiptoed over to the couch and lay down on the narrow space not occupied by the vampire. Neji wrapped an arm around Gaara's slender back and buried his nose in red hair as he fell asleep.

**TBC…**


	8. Magic: Seventh Chapter

**Disclaimer:**Neither Acherna nor Trulywicked have any claim on Naruto nor any characters or locations thereof. Neither of the authors obtains any money or goods from writing this. It is strictly for our own amusement.

**Warning:** Violence, Character Death, Mind Control, some het fluff, and Anko.

**AN**- _This story is a collab between Trulywicked and myself, half this story is hers; it's only posted here because we don't have a joined account on this site. Trulywicked is amazing and make sure to check out her work if you haven't._

_So finally this chappie is out. wasn't letting me edit or post anything for a really long time. Hopefully it will work from now on._

_Please enjoy._

Ages:

Gaara - appears 28 but is over 500 years old  
Neji- 28

**MAGIC**

_**Seventh Chapter**_

Eyes black as the deepest pits of hell glittered with power, fury, and madness as their owner dropped the small incubus child's dead body to the floor and stalked out of the abandoned building where he'd relocated to do his work after he'd seen the vampire and the Hyuga in the old office. A bubbling, boiling black mass of insane fury simmered just under the surface as he thought of what he'd seen between the redheaded vampire and the wizard. How could _any_wizard be so stupid as to allow a vampire to touch them like that especially one as reputed for intelligence as Hyuga Neji?

It disgusted him that one of his brethren was consorting with one of _them_and riding high on his fury he had summoned a young incubus to gain enough power to do his work for the night. He walked down the sidewalks and streets, passed by people who never would have guessed that a seething morass of insanity and murderous intent was contained within the man. He followed the fog trail of a previous target and concealed himself as he entered the apartment building. He used old time burglar tools to enter the apartment of his targets and crept silently into the room where a human and vampire lay together in repose.

Working swiftly he cast his spell and forced the human to get up, go to the kitchen, and grab a butcher's knife. As he watched, well enough away to prevent any blood from spattering on him, he made the human bring the knife down repeatedly until it severed the vampire's head from her shoulders. Then, still infuriated by the sight of Hyuga letting the redheaded vampire touch him, he continued to control the human mate, forcing him to mutilate his dead mate's body until his puppeteer was satisfied.

The homicidal wizard used the teleportation spell for the second time that day and disappeared from the apartment just as the human came back to himself and saw what he'd done to his wife. It wasn't long before he used the knife on himself.

**oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOooo**

Neji blinked his eyes open slowly, he felt warm, comfortable and safe. The wizard flushed a little when he saw bright red in his vision and how he had tangled himself around the vampire, holding him close. There was a noise ringing throughout the apartment and it took a while for Neji's sleep muddled brain to realize that it must be Gaara's phone. The wizard tried to disentangle himself from the redhead but Gaara's arms were wrapped tightly around him, making it impossible to move.

While Neji was trying to extricate himself from Gaara's grasp, since the redhead didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon and certainly wasn't letting go, the door to the apartment suddenly opened and in strode Sakura and Kisame. Both wore extremely worried expressions as they practically charged into the living room only to freeze in surprise at the sight on the couch. Kisame's brows drew down. "What the hell?"

Even his shout didn't wake the slumbering redhead up and black, animalistic eyes narrowed on Neji. "What the fuck did you do to him Hyuga?"

"I haven't done anything to him." Neji said defensively and protectively as he once again tried to get up, it didn't work this time either. "He's just sleeping." He knew Kisame and Sakura were Gaara's friends but that didn't matter, he wouldn't let them hurt him.

"Like hell he's just sleeping! Gaara doesn't sleep like that. He never has!"

Sakura placed a hand on her raging mate to calm him down and walked over to check on the redheaded vampire. After checking him over thoroughly she stood and walked back to Kisame. "Hyuga is right, Gaara's sleeping, he's in the last stages of daysleep and should wake up soon." She ignored Neji's _I told you so_glare.

Kisame blinked in confusion. "But...Gaara can't daysleep."

"Well he's sleeping now." Neji said, hiding his confusion at Kisame's words, he didn't know that Gaara didn't sleep. This had seemed perfectly normal to him.

"Can't you wake his pale ass up?" Kisame turned to his wife with almost a whine in his voice. "It freaks me out to see raccoon boy like this."

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I _could_but I won't. He's never had the chance to experience the true rest of daysleep that the rest of you get the opportunity for every day of your lives so suck it up you big baby and go answer that phone."

The huge dark man pouted but obeyed his mate and went to pick up Gaara's phone. He found it in the kitchen and pressed the button. "Yo, this is raccoon boy's phone, he can't come to the phone right now but tell me what you want." He growled. Kisame still found it unnatural to see his friend sleeping and with the Hyuga being a wizard he thought that him worrying was perfectly alright.

Itachi's voice came on the line, cool and controlled. _"Precisely why can Gaara not come to the phone Kisame?"_

"Uh, believe it or not boss but the fucker is sleeping." Kisame walked back into the living room with the phone pressed against is ear. "Didn't believe it when I saw it, had Pinky check for foul play but she says he's just snoozing."

_"Sleeping? You mean _day_sleeping?"_

"Yeah boss, he's sleeping like a baby, clutching that wizard of his like a teddy bear and everything."

Neji flushed at his words, both at being called Gaara's and a teddy bear. He had given up his struggling and was lying still against Gaara, enjoying the closeness. He still didn't know what Kisame and Sakura were doing there.

Silence stretched over the phone before a deep chuckle came from the vampire master. _"Aaaaaah I see. Tell him to check his phone messages when he wakes Kisame. There's been another death and this one was worse."_

Kisame hissed in anger as he told Itachi he would pass on the message. The giant looked over at his wife and a knot of anger and fear tightened in his gut, Sakura was his everything and right now someone out there was preying on the mates, turning them against their loved ones.

"How long until he wakes up you think?" He asked Sakura, all playfulness and humor gone from his voice.

The pinkette went over to her mate, concerned, and ran her hand over his furrowed brow. "Not long, within ten minutes I'd say." Her eyes took on a sheen of welling tears. "There's been another one hasn't there?"

Kisame nodded. "Itachi said this one was even worse." He wiped his thumb under her eyes, wiping away the tears even before they fell.

She leaned in to rest her head against his chest, burrowing against her beloved mate almost desperately. She could well understand why the human mates killed themselves after they were released. If she ever hurt her Kisame, especially when he was at his most vulnerable in the daysleep, she'd never forgive herself. "It's horrible. Disrupting the bond was bad enough but to do something like _this_...whoever he is, he isn't a person anymore. No matter what he once was, now he's just a monster."

"Yeah I couldn't agree more." Kisame's voice had an icy edge to it. "And I love to get my hands on that little fucker. I'm retired but I'd rip him apart with pleasure." He wrapped his arms around Sakura holding her as close as he could without hurting her.

Neji felt as if a hand squeezed his heart. He had overheard the mated talk and he couldn't believe it, another attack. Two people had died while he hand Gaara lay here sleeping. When would this end? When would they catch Sai and put a stop to his madness.

A soft groan came from the redhead as he slowly became aware of three things simultaneously. One, he was clutching a fairly familiar body. Two, he could smell and hear Kisame and Sakura so that meant something had happened. And three, he'd actually dayslept. He cracked open his eyes and looked at the silver orbs that were gazing down at him. "You stayed."

"You asked me to." Neji replied softly. This was not exactly how Neji had pictured their first _morning_together; first of all he had pictured them waking up alone. He wanted Gaara to be able to stay relaxed and safe but he knew that it was impossible.

"About time raccoon boy." Kisame tossed Gaara his phone. "Boss says you should check your messages."

The redhead released the brunette and caught the phone, aware of the fact that he was practically thrumming with energy. If this was what it was like to be fully rested from daysleep, no wonder most vampires didn't complain about how vulnerable they were during it. He slipped out of Neji's arms, running a hand down the other man's arm in silent thanks and began going through his messages. His eyes darkened at the e-mail report of the latest victims of their unsub. His teeth clenched and a muscle in his jaw ticked in fury for a few moments before he iced it over. "Alright, is this why you and Strawberry are here or is there another reason?"

"I called and you didn't answer, you _always_answer Sabaku. Sakura and I hurried over and find you dead to the world, with a wizard next to you...That didn't exactly look good man." Kisame grumbled. "We didn't find out about this shit until we got here and boss called." Kisame's face darkened. "I did find out something else rather interesting though, hence the reason I called in the first place. I checked out everything I could find on this Root you told me about and tracing all the paperwork I could find backwards I managed to dig up one of Root's major backers...one who pump in a hell of a lot of money into that organization. It's none other than little wizard's uncle dearest, Hiashi Hyuga."

Neji stiffened and grew pale as a sheet. He knew his uncle was an asshole and a deviant bastard but he could never even have imagined that he was involved with Danzo and with magic that dark.

Sakura elbowed her mate sharply. "Tact Jabberjaws! We have discussed tact!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerously. He didn't for one moment think Neji knew about this or was involved with Hiashi, not from everything he'd inferred and learned about Neji's relationship with his uncle. Even if, by some nearly impossible stretch of the imagination, Neji was involved with the mate breaks, the long haired man would never, in a hundred thousand years, assist his uncle.

"What? They needed to know and this saved time." Kisame complained and rubbed his ribs. "Damn woman your elbows are sharp."

Neji was still in some sort of shock. Even though he had broken free and was an outcast it still hurt that a Hyuga, his blood relative was aiding Danzo and Sai in this horrid quest. What possible reason could his uncle have to get involved with them?

Sakura just shook her head at her mate and gave him a 'we will discuss this later' look of doom.

Gaara stood up. "Well I suppose this means a visit to Hiashi Hyuga is in order." He couldn't say he was disappointed that he'd have the opportunity to possibly do some damage to Neji's uncle. He'd been wanting blood since Lee had spoken of the injuries the silver eyed man had when they first met. He glanced at Neji. "Do you want to confront him with me or help Kisame piece some more information together?"

"Oh I'm going with you. I want to find out why the bastard is doing this and then I want to nail his ass to the wall." Neji's eyes flashed with rage. "You were right earlier; the asshole should have been taken down years ago."

Kisame grinned widely. "Woohoo, teddy bear's got teeth."

Sakura rolled her eyes at her mate then chuckled at the glare the wizard shot her sharkface. "We'll let you two get ready and go then. I have a lecture to give my shark." She poked the big man towards the door. "Move it Jabberjaws."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming lover." He waved Gaara and Neji. "Later, take care and bring the asshole down." Kisame followed Sakura out of Gaara's place and closed the door behind them.

Neji sat on the couch noticing how incredibly silent it was after the lively mates left. "Should we go right away?" He asked Gaara, part of him wanted to go home and dress to the nines but the other part of him reminded him that he shouldn't care what the hell Hiashi thought of his appearance.

Gaara looked down at his pants, rumpled and creased from sleeping in them and quirked a brow ridge at his naked chest. "I think I'd better get dressed first don't you? It's hard to intimidate people when you're half naked."

Chuckling Neji got up from the couch. "I don't know, I find you pretty tasty just the way you are right now but you may be right with the whole intimidation thing." He smiled at the vampire. "I'll run home and shower and change too then, we'll meet up at the parking lot yeah?" Neji ran a hand up Gaara's arm in goodbye and left Gaara's apartment.

He took a long shower and got dressed in black slacks and a gray cashmere sweater. Neji braided his hair tightly; he didn't want it loose around his uncle, that made him remember Hiashi's thick fingers in it and his uncle's heavy breath in his ear.

When he was ready Neji walked out to the parking lot to wait for Gaara.

It didn't take very long for the redhead to appear, wearing a black silk button-up shirt, black slacks, and business shoes, in black of course. The clothing was obviously tailored to fit the redhead perfectly and made his red hair and pale skin stand out in gorgeous relief. An aura of contained power rippled around him, not just that of a vampire but that of his birthright. The grace and dignity that Gaara was holding himself with was that of royalty and not just any royalty but that of a prince ready to order the execution of a criminal or to fight and kill an enemy threatening his kingdom.

He practically glided to Neji's side and gave the wizard a bloodthirsty smile. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Neji replied and fought the urge to check his chin for drool. The redhead was gorgeous; Neji could barely resist jumping him right then and there. He had never in his entire life been as attracted to someone as he was to Gaara. It even overrid the knot he had in his stomach of going back to a place he hadn't stepped foot in, in almost eight years.

Neji waited for Gaara to get in the car and then he slid into the driver's seat and drove towards the Hyuga compound.

The vampire, while well aware of his silver eyed companion, was concentrating on working out various scenarios and outcomes of the confrontation they were heading for. He wanted to be as prepared as he could be, mentally as well as physically, though he had to admit that he was probably in better shape at the moment after having a true daysleep than he ever had been before. They pulled up to the Hyuga compound and got out of the car. He slanted a look over at Neji. "How much convincing will be needed to have them let us in?"

"Just you watch, all I need to do is grovel...That's all the bastard ever wanted from me." Neji sighed deeply and straightened his back as he walked over to the large, looming doors. "I would like a word with Hiashi-sama if he has the time to see me." Neji said softly to the suited guards. They knew very well who he was so he wasn't going to waste his time with pointless introductions.

The two guards' eyes were the size of silver dollars at the sight of the prodigal family member. One scrambled for the intercom phone and spoke softly to the person on the other end of the line. After a few moments hushed conversation the guard nodded and hung up. "Hiashi-sama is in his study. You may go right in." The gates opened for the two men.

Neji nodded his thanks and lead Gaara through the gates and down the road until they got to the main building. They walked up a set of stairs and Neji pushed open the double doors that lead to Hiashi's study. He could feel his heart rate quicken but he forced himself to stay calm.

There he was...The man that had turned Neji's entire childhood into a nightmare. Hiashi sat in a soft leather chair going through some papers but he hurriedly got up as Gaara and Neji entered. He stepped out from behind his desk and walked towards Neji in shined shoes and perfectly tailored Armani suit. He reached out his arms and pulled a stiff Neji into an embrace.

"Ah Neji-chan, are you here to return to me? I've missed you dearest boy."

A barely audible growl was heard just before, much to the surprise of the two Hyuga's, they were separated with Gaara standing in between them, giving Hiashi a regal look that said he'd seen far past the polished exterior and found what was beneath greatly lacking. The sharp peridot green eyes held the same expression that most people would have if they suddenly found a roach in their favorite cereal. It also loudly proclaimed 'hands off' to the older human.

"Who are you?" Hiashi sneered. "My sweetest boy is welcome to my home but I don't remember inviting some lowly blood sucker." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Send him away Neji-chan; let's have some time to ourselves to get reacquainted."

Neji shuddered in disgust. "Sabaku-san is here to ask you some questions uncle, I suggest you answer them." He said from behind Gaara, grateful that the vampire had pulled him away from his uncle's poisonous embrace.

Gaara's lips curved and parted in what only a fool would call a smile. "It would be most prudent for you to do so. As for an invitation, obviously I _was_invited by someone who outranks you or I would still be outside the gates." The redhead gave the older wizard a mental shove back towards his chair, taking full advantage of his telekinesis. "Have a seat."

Hiashi stumbled backwards until his ass hit the chair with a loud thump. Pale eyes narrowed in frustration and irritation. What was this? He had expected Neji to finally have come to his senses; he had imagined that he'd have the delicious boy on his knees within the hour just as it should be. Not this. This leech had power, great power. Hiashi didn't like this at all.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked gruffly, not wanting the vampire within his walls for a second more than necessary.

"Information. It's simple enough, you answer my questions truthfully and you'll remain in one piece. Each time you refuse to answer or lie I'll take it out of your hide," his sharp white fangs flashed again, "and I'll enjoy it. Understand?"

Hiashi paled but he wasn't going to let on that fang boy intimidated him. "I don't see what kind of information I have that could interest the likes of you."

Neji raised an eyebrow in the background, oh his uncle was nervous, he could tell.

"Neji-chan, why did you bring someone like this here when I was as kind to take you back in? I thought you had finally left this nonsense rebellion behind and returned back where you belong."

Neji just snorted, that statement wasn't even worth a reply.

Gaara gave Hiashi another small shove with his mind. "_We_are the ones asking the questions and unless Neji asks you one keep your attention on me. Believe me your life depends on it. We'll start simply." He paused. "Danzo, where is he?"

Hiashi's eyes flicked sideways before his face went completely blank. "I haven't got the slightest clue what you're talking about. Furthermore I don't appreciate you speaking of my nephew as if you know him...Neji belongs to me, he always has. I have allowed his _independence_this far but it ends here." The Hyuga straightened. "Get the hell out of my house!"

Gaara's eyes flashed amber as he strode forward to grip Hiashi by the throat, his claws out and pricking the skin just a bit. "First of all, Neji belongs only to himself and will remain free of you. Second, I warned you not to lie to me," a blur of movement accompanied the crack of bone breaking. The redhead kept Hiashi pinned with his telekinesis as he straightened to look down at the man, pulling out a red silk handkerchief to wipe the small smears of blood off his claws and fingertips. It was a deliberate insult, implying that the Hyuga's blood was too foul to bother even tasting. "Now let's try this again shall we? Where is Danzo?"

Breathing harshly Hiashi fought the urge to scream out his pain. How dare the bastard hurt him, break his finger? He would laugh when Danzo seized power of the supernatural world and stuck these beasts down. "I wouldn't tell you even if I knew!" Hiashi spat in Gaara's face.

"So has he spread his legs for you yet...ain't he pretty when he screams?"

Gaara backhanded him viciously. "Watch your mouth solucan dışkı. I would suggest you cease lying to me as well unless you actually want your skin peeled off or," the vampire's lips curved as he recognized the telltale shimmer of a low level illusion spell cast on a bookshelf and went over to it. His vampiric nature combined with his natural reservoir of unusable magic to create a nullifying effect on most low level illusions so as soon as he stepped up to the shelf a wall of spellbook, many quite old, was revealed. He scanned the books and pulled two of them out, one much older than the other. He handed one to Neji and murmured softly so only the young wizard would hear him. "See if you can find a truth spell, there should be one in there." The redhead then went to stand by the fireplace and flip through the second truly ancient spellbook in his hands. "And let's ask again, where is Danzo?"

Hiashi bit down on his lip as he watched the vampire casually flipped through his most treasured books, they were priceless artifacts, totally irreplaceable. "Neji, Neji you're a wizard...these are your heirlooms...You can't let this vermin burn my books can you? Neji think of the power, the spells. Stop him!" Hiashi tried to get out of the chair but Gaara's power kept him pinned.

"Power...uncle I would gladly wipe my ass with each and every page in these books if it hurt you." Neji growled. He didn't like to be reminded of what Hiashi had done to him, especially not in front of Gaara. He finally saw now, what a truly pathetic man his uncle was. Neji whispered a spell from the book in his hands softly. "There Gaara...I think he'll be ready to answer anything you want to ask him." Neji slammed to book shut and tossed it in the flames just to see Hiashi squirmed...Besides, he had copied all these volumes long before he left...he was a genius after all.

"You no good whore!" Hiashi screamed as spittle flew from his mouth. "I should have killed you with my worthless brother, how can you turn on family? You deserve to be wiped out in the cleansing along with your blood sucking friends. Traitor!"

Gaara sent a book flying off a nearby shelf to slam into Hiashi's face. "I thought I told you to watch your mouth. I really hate repeating myself and though I've done it thrice already, I'll ask one more time. Danzo, tell me where he is." He gripped a page from the spellbook in his hands, eyes on Hiashi as he slowly ripped it out of the book. If the Hyuga patriarch didn't answer then he'd burn the page.

Fighting against the compulsion of the spell he was put under and his agony over the threat of his spells being burnt the Hyuga shook in his seat. His eyes were filled with deep pure hatred and there wasn't much left of the polished wizard that had greeted them. "I won't betray Danzo-sama...Unnngghhhh." A shiver went through the man, the spell Neji had put on him demanded the truth and fighting against it hurt like crazy. He would do it though; he would show these upstarts that he was better than them. And when Danzo and Sai were done...he would watch his nephew and the vampire die screaming.

"Burn it." Neji said in a low tone to Gaara, "If he doesn't answer then burn them all. This creep doesn't deserve the power these books bring anyway."

Gaara smirked. "I do like your style Neji. You know I'm rather surprised by the utter lack of quality of these books." He tossed the volume in his hands into the fire. "For such an old wizardry clan these are pathetic. They barely have half the level of power in their spells that the weakest books in my brother's library have." He plucked another spellbook from the shelf and tilted his head as he looked at Hiashi, the message clear, 'tell me where Danzo is or I burn it.'

Hiashi gritted his teeth until both Neji and Gaara could hear them crack under the strain. "I...don't know." He hissed out, glaring death at both of them. "I have a phone number, e-mail address and a bank account number." More growling came from chapped lips. "Danzo-sama contacts me when he needs funds."

Neji stepped closer to Gaara. "Burn it anyway." He said coldly. "Remember what I told you about the Hyuga's now being useless wannabee's that lived on glories past? Well there's your prime example." He nodded towards his enraged uncle. "Maybe it'd be best with a fresh start for all of us."

"I'll fucking kill you myself you disgrace." Hiashi struggled harder and pulled upon every ounce of dark magic he had, getting ready to lash out. "You were always weak Neji, only good for a fuck but now you're not even worth that. You have tainted yourself, tainted your blood by allowing someone like that monster to touch you. You deserve to die!"

Gaara felt the sudden surge of dark magic and jumped in front of Neji as a killing bolt arched towards him.

A sudden flash of bright light appeared in front of them and soft, feminine chanting came from the doorway. Gaara's head whipped up as he recognized the basic words of a backlash spell and he saw a young woman, startlingly similar to Neji in appearance, standing with her hands stretched out in front of her, palms up in the most ancient of witchery poses. The deadly spell Hiashi had cast shot back towards him as the backlash spell took effect.

Neji's eyes were as wide as they could get as they darted around the room from his slumped over uncle, to Gaara and to his gentle cousin in the doorway. Hinata had just killed her father; Neji couldn't get a grip on his feelings. And Gaara, oh Gods, Gaara had jumped in front of him. He stalked over to the redhead, pulled his arm back and planted his fist right in the vampire's face...then he grabbed him by the hair and gave him a desperate kiss. "What the hell were you thinking? Jumping in front of me like that...I could have lost you, you idiot!" Neji released the vampire as quickly as he'd grabbed him and walked over to Hinata, taking hold of her hands and kissing her palms.

"Thank you little cousin." He whispered.

She smiled gently. "You're welcome nii-san." She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Sakura told me what has been going on and I thought things would become dangerous for you. You've spent so much time and energy protecting me and Hanabi; it was time I returned the favor."

Gaara blinked at the reunion of the cousins, still reeling a bit from the kiss, then went to stand a foot behind Neji, giving the two time to say hello to each other.

Neji held her close, breathing in Hinata's sweet scent. He had missed both his little _'sisters'_so much. "You make it sound as if it was a hardship looking out for you, I would walk through fire for you Hinata." He hugged her again and let her go. "Hinata, meet Gaara Sabaku. He's investigating the issue with the monster targeting the vampires' mates. Gaara, meet my cousin Hinata Hyuga," He looked over to the corpse in the chair. "The head of the Hyuga clan it seems."

Hinata bowed, a shy blush on her cheeks. "T...Thank you for stepping in front of my cousin Gaara-san. For all that he seemed quite irritated with you for it I am grateful that someone is willing to protect him."

Gaara bowed respectfully to her, his lips twitching at the display of shyness. This woman had just worked one of the most powerful backlash spells he had ever seen and even now he could tell she still had plenty of mystic power left to wield should she need it. She had a bright aura of calm strength that was rarely seen. Even his own sister, despite her skill and magical ability, was too wild to radiate the steady, concealed power of Neji's cousin. "I was happy to do it Hinata-sama. That was a very impressive backlash spell by the way. I have never seen one that powerful before. You're quite exceptional magically to pull it off."

Her blush increased and her long fought against stutter returned. "O-oh, t-thank you. A f-friend of mine helped me d-develop it."

"A special friend?" Neji couldn't help but tease. He knew this was a serious situation and that they were standing around talking in the same room as a dead man. He wasn't making light of the situation but he was so torn up inside that he didn't know how to act. Happiness, anger and fear all warred inside him. "Hinata do you have access to Hiashi's files? He spoke of a phone number, e-mail address and back account that we really need to get a hold of...Also we should probably call for someone to come...clean up." He wanted to tell Hinata he was sorry for her loss but he couldn't bring himself to it, he would be lying, Neji wasn't sorry at all that Hiashi Hyuga was dead.

She nodded. "He keeps such things concealed in his office on the third floor. Come with me." She lead them out of the room, to the elevator, pausing only to instruct someone to deal with Hiashi's body, and into the recently deceased's office. Most would say she should be feeling sad, or guilty for her father's death but the man had, first of all, brought it about by his own actions and, second, he had not been a true father to her since her mother had died giving birth to Hanabi. In all honesty Hiashi had never been a true father, leaving everything to do with Hinata to his wife.

Neji hesitated on the step on the large private office; this had been one of Hiashi's favorite places to have his pet _perform_. He had to remind himself that Hiashi was dead and that this was just a room, the same as any other. Neji watched Hinata find the concealed safe and bring a lap top and some folders out. He turned to Gaara. "Hiashi spoke of the cleansing, what the hell do you think that's about? He made it sound like this is only the first step." Neji stroked his thumb across Gaara's cheekbone. "I'm sorry I hit you...You scared the crap out of me...Don't do it again."

The vampire leaned into the gentle touch. "It's fine. For future reference however, spells don't work on me. It's a side effect of being a vampire born with a large reservoir of magical power. I can't use it but it protects me from the magic of others. As for the cleansing," the redhead's brow furrowed, "I don't know but it doesn't sound good."

Hinata cleared her throat. "I've had the unfortunate experience of meeting Danzo one time when Father invited him to the compound and I can tell you that not only does he hate vampires, he hates weres as well. He is rather...vehement in his opinion that both should be wiped out. "

"A real prince charming then." Neji hissed in disgust. "This sounds awfully close to the beginnings of genocide, we need to stop this freak." He paced the office impatiently. "Do you have the password Hinata?" He glanced over at the laptop.

She already had the laptop open and her fingers were moving at a blinding pace for a human. "No but I don't need it." A few moments passed then she stood back, with a smile. "Here it is." She hit the remote print icon and the printer across the room began spitting out a couple of pages.

Neji walked over and grabbed the pages, looking them over. There were plenty of text that didn't make sense to him at all but the phone number and address stood out. "Well it's a local number so the bastard is somewhere close. Hina, is there some way to track the e-mail address to Danzo's computer? If we can get into that then we can get a hold of his plans." Neji was willing to try anything at this point. He had his family back and he thought he could (maybe) have a good thing going with Gaara but he couldn't start anything as long as these madmen were free and people suffering.

Gaara blinked at the surprisingly devious smile that crossed Hinata's face.

"Give me twelve hours and I'll have a location for you."

Neji bent down and placed a kiss on his cousin's cheek. "You rock Hina!" He smiled at her and placed another kiss to her soft skin. "When this whatever it is over we need to get together, Hanabi too if she's home from university...I've missed you little sister." He rose again. "You think Kisame can do something about the phone number, trace it or tap it or whatever?" Neji started to pace again. "Should we cut the flow of money from the Hyuga's or shall we keep it up, set up some sort of trap?" Neji was sick of standing in the background unable to do anything; it was time to take charge, to fight.

Hinata giggled happily, pleased to see her cousin's spirits up and fighting.

Gaara leaned against a wall. "It is almost impossible that Danzo won't find out that Hiashi is dead, people talk no matter what. Also he'll know that your cousin would not condone the use or sponsorship of dark magic. Every last bit of her being is pure white witch. Kisame has yet to let me down in matters as simple as a phone tap or trace, he can do it. If, by some impossible occurrence, he can't I guarantee Anko can." For all his nonchalant body language, Gaara's eyes were practically glowing a predator's the joy of the hunt. They finally had a tangible trail and his inner hunter was chomping at the bit to follow it.

"Then let's get this fucking phone number and bank account to Sharky before the trail goes cold. It's time to take the assholes down." Neji was bouncing with energy, he was aware that he came off as a bit hyper but frankly he didn't care. This was their first solid lead, as close as they had been to Danzo and Sai.

Gaara's lips twitched. "I believe I'm starting to see why you and Lee became friends." He bowed to Hinata, who was already back to typing into the laptop since it was easier to trace from the computer the e-mail was originally sent to. "It was a pleasure to meet you Hinata-sama."

She turned, stood, and returned the bow, shy blush firmly in place. "Likewise Gaara-san."

Neji hugged Hinata firmly. "Thank you again Hina-chan, let us know when you have something okay?" He stood and walked over to Gaara, they exited the office and the house.  
When they were outside Neji took a deep breath, he felt like had laid some demons to rest and he was free again. "So should we go to Kisame now?" He asked as he unlocked the car.

The redhead smirked and held up his phone. "I'll text him the pertinent information. I think it will be more productive to give Anko this information and she hates phones and computers so we'll have to do it in person."

"Okay, to the dungeon of doom it is them" Neji grinned and pulled out of the driveway. "Will we need sweets or do you think she'll refrain from slicing us up without them?" Neji's fingers tapped on the steering wheel. "Is it bad to glad that he's dead?" He suddenly asked, turning serious eyes on Gaara. "Does it make me a bad person?"

"No." Gaara's answer was short and full of conviction. "If it had been me I'd have tap danced on his corpse."

"Believe me I have the urge to form a conga line on his freaking bones...I'm just worried that it will make me like him. What if I turn into something like that? I'm not like Hinata, I have darkness inside, heavy duty, smoldering darkness. I come from that blood; maybe I'll go crazy too." Neji sighed as he drove along the dark road, as always he was surprised at the amount of cars on the road, until a few years ago he thought the night was meant for sleeping, not realizing that a whole world was up and about during the dark hours.

"Dancing, spitting, or pissing or wanting to do any of the previously mentioned on the corpse of a bastard who made your life hell doesn't make you a monster. It's hurting the innocent, or wanting to hurt the innocent that makes you a monster."

"Thank you Gaara." Neji lifted one hand from the steering wheel and squeezed the vampire's. "No such urges yet but be sure to put me out of my misery if I ever start showing them." He gave Gaara a crooked grin. He didn't want to think of the high possibility that the redhead wouldn't want anything more to do with him when this mess was cleared up. Neji wouldn't blame him if Gaara had had his fill of wizards then. He continued the drive in silence until he pulled up at the huge Gothic mansion. "Ah home, freaky home."

"Hey I resent that remark pretty boy." Anko's face appeared in the open window making the Hyuga jump. Her arms were folded over the car door and she was bent over grinning at the Hyuga. "Jumpy aren't you?"

"Well yeah...you can be scary you know and I'm sure you take pride in it." He smiled albeit a bit nervously at the succubus. "We come bearing gifts...actually it's more work for you but gifts sound better don't you think?"

She lifted one hand to prop her chin on it while her elbow was still resting on the door. "Next time bring dango, or a gift certificate to Leather, Lace, and Rubber."

Gaara snorted and passed Neji the sheaf of paper to give to the succubus.

Neji handed the papers to Anko. "Crimson today I see." He nodded towards her long, sharp nails. "Looks good." And what the fuck was wrong with him and nail polish? Neji flushed and looked away. "This are some leads on Danzo, you think you can help us find him with it? Prove you're faster than Sharky perhaps?" Neji regarded the succubus with a gleam in his pale eyes.

Anko pretended to sniff the air. "Hmm you haven't been laid by Panda-chan yet but you certainly are acting like you just had one hell of a release. How interesting." She turned her attention to the papers, humming as she scanned the information. "Well we'll see if Bruce gets it first or me."

"Thank you Anko-san." Neji said and ignored the laid part completely.

She reached into the car and pat his head like she would a puppy. "Well if that's all," she confirmed it with a glance at Gaara, "I have things to do, places to go, men to seduce. Take good care of your kitty here Panda-chan." Then just like the last time, she disappeared.

"Kitty?" Neji didn't know if he should be amused or pissed off so he went with amused. "If I went for the female population that there would be my dream woman." He said with a smile. "Where to now wildfire...your humble chauffeur is ready and able to take you anywhere you wish." It was so inappropriate but Neji felt giddy, almost high...He guessed it was adrenaline.

Gaara snorted again. "We've really done all we can do for tonight so there are two options. One, head back to Lunar Place and make plans or plot. Two, get something to eat or drink."

"Or option three, we stop to buy food for me, blood for you then we go to Lunar Place and plot...Let's use my apartment, I have lamps, carpets and more than two pieces of furniture. I'm, sorry but your place make me kinda scared."

The vampire shook his head. "There wasn't any reason to get more than the essentials. If you think I really live like that then you'd be wrong. I have a home of my own."

"Oh thank the fates for that, I can't imagine living in such a barren environment." Neji gave an exaggerated shrug but smiled as he did it. "What do you think of my option though? Are you brave enough to step into the wizard's den?"

The redhead chuckled. "You don't worry me Neji. Pick your poison."

"Mmm, let's go then, I know the perfect place to get my food. You have to tell be where to go to get your blood. I'm in the mood for seafood...Crab, shrimp, crawfish and scallops." Neji actually licked his lips as he spoke. "Combine that with good sake and you have heaven on a plate."

Gaara's gaze locked on that flick of the tongue, a sudden sensual tension claiming his body and cleared his throat. "There's a vampire blood bank on the way back to the apartments, on the corner of the main road and Ashlyn Avenue. We can get my blood from there."

"Okay, I'll stop by Shell-Shack first then and yes I know it's a horrible name but the food is to die for." Neji smiled and put his foot on the gas.

**TBC…**

**AN** - _Thank you so much for reading and we hope you liked it._


	9. Magic: Eighth Chapter

**Disclaimer:**Neither Acherona nor Trulywicked have any claim on Naruto nor any characters or locations thereof. Neither of the authors obtains any money or goods from writing this. It is strictly for our own amusement.

**Warning:** SEX! That's right boys and girls the moment you've been waiting for is here, Gaara and Neji finally do it! As well as Angst, foul language, verbal abuse, mentions of child abuse and molestation, suggestion of rape. This chapter does not end on a happy note YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED

**AN**- _This story is a collab between Trulywicked and myself, half this story is hers; it's only posted here because we don't have a joined account on this site. Trulywicked is amazing and make sure to check out her work if you haven't._

_Taadaa, here you are. A brand spanking new chapter already. Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments and reviews so far. They really mean a lot._

_Please enjoy._

Ages:

Gaara - appears 28 but is over 500 years old  
Neji- 28

**MAGIC**

_**Eighth Chapter**_

After their pit stops they made it back to Lunar Place and Neji unlocked his door. "I know you've been here before, several times actually but still, welcome to my home." The wizard carried the food, blood and booze bags inside and places them on his kitchen table.

Gaara toed off his shoes and followed after the brunette to perch on one of the cream colored bar stools that were lined up at the counter that divided the kitchen from the living area. "So what ideas do you have brewing?"

"Now that we actually have some solid leads I thought I'd try finding some sort of draining spell, if I can remove Sai's boost up magic then he shouldn't be as hard to take down." Neji unpacked the food and set the table. "Glass or straight from the bag?" He asked with his hand in the cupboard. "Anyway, I've been tinkering with some shielding spells to but I haven't gotten very far. Do you have any ideas on what to do?"

"The bag is fine. I'm actually considering finding, and putting pressure on, Danzo. His little protégé is highly unstable and on a mission so there's no way to get to him as of yet but Danzo. He may be twisted but from everything I've gathered from those who've met him, even your cousin, he's as stable as old unmated wizards get. If we can get to him then we can _convince_him to give us the location of his hammer. That is probably all Sai is to him, a hammer or tool, he'll give up the location of him to save his own skin."

Neji considered Gaara's words as he handed the vampire a blood bag. "I think you're right, from what we've heard he's a power hungry bastard but he ain't stupid. He will give Sai up to save himself." Neji walked away from the table so he wouldn't get hair in the food and undid his braid with a sigh of relief, running his fingers through his long hair and frowning at the slight waves the braid had caused. "You have your bright moments wildfire, you really do."

He smiled at Gaara and moved back to the table and the food that made his stomach grumble.

"Oh thank you for the high praise Rapunzel." Gaara bit into the blood bag with a snort and started drinking the liquid down.

"Are you calling me a princess? My hair doesn't make me girly...I'm all man." Neji tried to snarl but it was ruined by the humor glittering in his eyes. He liked this, this easy banter and the intimacy of simply being in his kitchen, sharing a meal together.

The redhead's eye twinkled wickedly. "If the shoe fits." He enjoyed teasing the brunette. There was something utterly satisfying about it that made him forget that he was consorting with a former suspect in the case.

"First Rapunzel and now Cinderella...Are you planning on going through them all?" The Hyuga huffed and sucked a spicy scallop of his fork, closing his eyes in pleasure as he ate. The Shell-Shack's food was almost as good as sex.

"Hmm might be a challenge but I can rise to the occasion if you like." The almost orgasmic expression on Neji's face made Gaara wonder if he'd look that delicious in the throes of pleasure.

"Oh I have no doubt you can _rise_..." Neji smirked with eyes full of mischief as he continued to wolf down his food as if he hadn't eaten in years. "So can I offer you some sake at least? It's the best kind and I don't really feel like getting tipsy on my own. He pushed the plain white bottle and two cups towards the vampire.

"I'll take a few cups off your hands but I won't get drunk. Regular alcohol doesn't affect vampire physiology."

"So I'll have to get tipsy on my own regardless." Neji poured the sake in both cups and then raised his. "To the deaths of shitholes and to finding and mounting Danzo's ass on the nearest mantle piece."

Gaara grinned and lifted his own saucer. "The mantle's too good for him. I say put it on a pike and let the scavengers have a hey day."

"Even better, I'll drink to that." Neji raised his cup and downed the sake, hissing as it burnt his throat on the way down. "Come on wildfire, bottoms up."

Gaara drank the alcohol, not really feeling the burn as a human would but he'd indulge the wizard. The man had something to celebrate after all. "So, out of curiosity, why an apartment and not a house?"

Tilting his head to the side as he sipped from his second cup of sake Neji thought about Gaara's question. "An apartment is easier to live if you'd have to. A house is something permanent, something you should share with another to make it a home. That's what I think anyway." He took another sip. "I want a house some day...but only if I have the whole package that come with it."

The redhead nodded. He had to admit that it would have been nice to have someone to share his home with but he was a fan of solitude from the public at large so a house suited him better. "I hope when you do you'll have a little more...color."

Neji looked at his apartment with light colors, both in textile, paint and woods. "I like it, it's restful and uncluttered." He lifted the sake bottle and his cup and moved to the living room, motioning for Gaara to follow. The Hyuga sunk down on the huge beige couch and refilled their cups. "I have nothing against colors, I'm just not sure I'm a colorful person...I'm the beige type."

The redhead snorted and sat down beside the Hyuga. "No beigest would break out of the mold the way you did nor would one have a friend like Lee. Beige people tend to stick to other beige people but you don't. I think that underneath that calm, placid, beige exterior you're a riot of color waiting to explode."

Chuckling Neji lifted his sake cup again, his cheeks were starting to feel hot and his mind fuzzy. He wasn't usually such a lightweight but the emotional turmoil of the day combined with the way he was knocking them back had him half way drunk already. "Yeah, I'm a real rainbow." He turned silver eyes on the vampire. "You are color, crimson and gold, bold, vibrant and still soothing. I like your color."

A brow ridge rose in amusement and Gaara reached out to run a lock of dark chocolate silk through his fingers, wanting to feel the texture and unable to talk himself out of it. "Is that so?"

Neji smiled dreamily and watched as Gaara ran his hair through his fingers, he wanted to lean into that touch, to have Gaara touch more than his hair. "That is very much so." He agreed. Neji's eyes were at half mast and his posture much more relaxed than normal, he leaned closer to the redhead. "In fact, I like more than your color..."

Interest sparked in Gaara's eyes. It was extremely reckless for him to be doing this before the case was over but he'd been dying for another taste of the Hyuga since the incident in the wizard's car. He leaned closer so that the tips of their noses were barely an inch apart. "I have to admit Neji, that I rather like you as well."

"Mutual like," Neji didn't take his eyes off of Gaara's full lips so close to his own, making his silvery eyes almost cross since the redhead was so close. "I like the sound of that...Like is my new favorite word." The wizard closed the distance between them and sealed their lips together in a hungry kiss.

Gaara groaned, the tingle of his mouth against Neji's for the second time sending a sensual thrill through him. He angled his head to deepen the kiss, swiping his tongue along the brunette's bottom lip. His hands moved to brace against the arm of the couch on either side of Neji's trim waist, the body heat of the other seeping into him as he felt his penis begin to twitch and harden in anticipation.

Moaning, Neji opened his mouth, letting Gaara inside. He tangled his tongue with the redhead's and chased it into Gaara's mouth, it was crazy how much the simple act of kissing turned him into such a wanton creature, he just couldn't get enough of the vampire. Neji's hands buried themselves in bright red hair and Neji used his grip to pull Gaara closer. The kisses were drugging and oh so good and the feeling of Gaara's body against his own just felt _right_.

An actual purr rumbled in Gaara's chest. He could taste the sharp tang of the sake layered over Neji's natural flavor and a prod of conscience told him he should back off before this went too far while the wizard was under the influence but it was easily drowned out by the clamor of his body. He sank further against the other man, one hand leaving the arm of the couch to stroke up Neji's side then back down to slip under the grey cashmere so he could run his fingers over the satin skin beneath. His fingers shaped and traced over the ribs, seeming to count each one as he sucked on the brunette's tongue, trying to get more of the intoxicating flavor underneath the sake.

Another moan escaped Neji as he shivered under Gaara's touch. This was what he wanted, exactly this, to have Gaara's hands on him and to be allowed to touch that creamy white skin of the vampire. Neji moved so that he could lie down on the couch and he pulled Gaara on top of him, never breaking contact with Gaara's mouth. His hands left Gaara's hair and moved beneath his shirt, stroking and caressing every inch of skin he could get at. Neji's fingertips mapped out the scars that littered Gaara's skin and he stroked them gently. Neji wanted Gaara to know that every bit of him was desirable and gorgeous.

The redhead released a pleased murmur and arched into the soft touches, an action that pressed his grain into Neji's, revealing that the brunette was enjoying this just as much as he was. He broke the kiss to draw the sweater up and over Neji's head, mussing the long dark hair and exposing the alabaster skin. He smoothed his hands up over the flat, toned stomach, noticing the barely there difference in their skin. They both were pale but Gaara's skin had a more peach tone to it than Neji's. He leaned down to flick his tongue against the hollow of the wizard's throat, glad that he'd consumed the blood bag otherwise it would have been far too tempting to sink his fangs in a drink the sweet, red lifeblood of the man beneath him.

"Yessss Gaara, touch me please!" Neji whispered huskily and shifted on the couch so that he could pull Gaara down between his legs and rub their crotches together. His hands grew impatient underneath Gaara's shirt and he pulled at it until he could hear the seams burst, he wanted to feel Gaara's chest against his own.

The redhead chuckled and nipped at the side of Neji's neck. "You owe me a new shirt starlight."

"I'll buy you twenty Wildfire, just get undressed already." Neji replied and bucked up against the vampire, he felt needy and hot and the only thing that could possibly help was the delicious redhead on top of him.

A soft growl rumbled in Gaara's throat as he shrugged the torn shirt off and tossed it away, not really caring where it landed. He ground his hips down against Neji's, shivering at the friction and the obvious arousal of the other man. His tongue laved up the side of the brunette's throat to nibble on the other man's earlobe as he let his torso press against Neji. Another shiver went through him at how well they fit together like this.

Neji turned his head to the side to give Gaara more access to his neck, his hands moved from caressing Gaara's back to his ass, grabbing it and pushing it down against his erection that was making his pants feel uncomfortably tight. Neji had never been able to give up control before, in any aspect of his life but for some strange reason Gaara made everything feel safe, he made it feel like it was okay to stop thinking and just concentrate on how good it felt to have Gaara against him, skin against skin. Every part of Neji was hard and aching, his nipples were drawn up peaks and the friction against them felt so good when Gaara shifted on top of him. "I want more..."

The redhead stilled and raised his head so that his piercing eyes met the silver of the brunette's. "Are you sure Neji?"

Neji smiled and raised his hand to cup Gaara's cheek. "I'm totally, completely sure and yes I know what I'm doing, I'm not that drunk. I want you Gaara." His hand slipped around Gaara's neck and he pulled the vampire down for another needy kiss.

A brief tangle of tongues that sent Gaara's head spinning and all his noble intentions flying out the window later and he was pulling Neji up, his mouth licking and sucking at the wizard's earlobe. "Bedroom?"

Nodding eagerly Neji pushed on Gaara's defined chest so that he could get up from the couch. He grabbed the redhead's hand and practically dragged the other towards his bedroom, more specifically his bed. He pushed Gaara down on the cream colored comforted and got working on the button and zipper of Gaara's black slacks with nimble fingers. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? I look at you and I can hardly breathe."

Gaara sent a hand to stroke through the chocolate silk of Neji's hair. "You need to look in a mirror more often Neji." He leaned up to murmur silkily into the wizard's ear. "You are truly, sinfully gorgeous and I can't wait to get an even better taste of you." His other hand slid down to press against the bulge in the brunette's pants to emphasize his words.

Neji tossed his head back and moaned throatily as Gaara touched him through his pants. "I'm shadow but you...you're blinding fire, you light up a room and you scorch me through and through." He finally managed to get Gaara's fly open and he leaned down to nuzzle his cheek against the dark fabric of the redhead's boxer-briefs as his hands splayed out over his chest and stomach, touching, tickling and adoring the other's body.

Another purr came from the redhead, who caught one of the wizard's hands and brought it to his mouth. He nipped the tip of the index finger, licked up the digit, then took it into his mouth, sucking on it briefly before turning his attention to the rest of Neji's hand. He kissed the palm and nibbled and licked lightly at the sensitive inner wrist.

The wizard watched with wide eyes and his skin felt on fire where Gaara had licked him. It felt so good to feel his tongue and lips on his skin. Every lick and nip traveled straight to his cock, making it ache even more. He reached up a bit and rubbed his cheek and lips against Gaara's abs and sides, silky smooth skin over rock hard abs made his mouth water and he couldn't help himself. Neji bit down on that tempting skin, soothing the sting with his tongue.

A soft, pleasured hiss came from Gaara. "Tease," he accused. Being a vampire, biting was one of the ultimate turn-ons for him and his erection throbbed like a heartbeat.

Neji lifted his head and licked his lips, giving the vampire a wicked smile. "Me, a tease? Whatever gave you that idea?" He continued to nip at the soft skin beneath Gaara's shallow belly button and down to just above his sharp hip bone. Neji's fingers were busy pushing Gaara's pants down further down his legs so he could touch and tease the inside of his thighs.

Gaara arched into the strokes and nips as his own mouth continued to nip, lick, and suck at Neji's hand. His own free hand stroked down the other's arm, teasing the inside of the elbow and upper arm. He leaned up a bit to nibble along the arm, his tongue giving attention to the more sensitive spots before he reached down and caught Neji's head, bringing the wizard up for an intense, bone melting kiss.

It felt like Gaara was sucking out his very soul with that searing kiss and Neji loved every second of it, he couldn't get enough. He finally tore himself away from Gaara's mouth with a loud gasp and moved down sucking and biting on Gaara's neck. Neji swirled his tongue in the hollow of the redhead's throat and ran his teeth over the other's clavicle. Gaara tasted both spicy and sweet and very, very dangerous. Neji's hands came up to pinch and roll pretty pink nipples between his fingers as he ground down on Gaara's crotch.

The redhead groaned and ran his hands down Neji's sides to toy with the brunette's waistband. He popped the button and slid the zipper down so he could palm the other man's erection through the white cotton briefs. He mapped out the length beneath the material with his fingers and rubbed the heel of his hand against it, using just the right amount of pressure. "Mmm you feel so hot and ready sevgilim."

"Your hands feel so good on me, I am hot and ready wildfire, so hot for you." Neji panted out against the skin of Gaara's neck as he rocked against the redhead's hand. He moved his mouth down to join his hands on Gaara's chest and swirled his tongue around a pink nipple. His right hand went to push both Gaara's and his underwear down so that he could feel Gaara's hot flesh against his own. With a loud moan he wrapped his hand around both their lengths and shuddered from the pleasure. Neji bit down on the nipple in his mouth to keep from shouting out loud at the slick feeling of their cocks rubbing against each other and his hand.

The redhead growled as the bite sent a thrill of pleasure arching through him in conjunction with the feel of his erection rubbing on Neji's. He buried one hand in the silky dark hair and sucked on the fingers of other until he'd coated them with saliva. Then he lowered that hand to slip in between the firm cheeks of the wizard's ass. He rubbed one spit-slick finger up and down the crack, over the puckered hole there, massaging it then pressing below it on the perineum to stimulate the brunette's prostate. "I love the way you feel against me and under my hands yıldız ışığı. Sweet Hecate I want you."

Neji was a shuddering, shivering mass of need. Having his prostate massaged from the outside like that felt amazing and it made Neji long to have the redhead inside him, filling him and stretching him. "I want you too Gaara, I want you so much I'm about to shatter." He moaned out. Neji released their erections with a sigh if regret and shifted on the bed so that he could get to his bedside table. He got out a tube of vanilla scented lube and poured some in his hand. He rubbed his fingers through it until they were nice and slick and he brought them back to his entrance, he circled his hole a few times, slicking it up and relaxing his muscles before he slid the first finger inside. "Look Gaara, look at how hot and needy you make me. I want you right here, filling me up to the brim."

The vampire made a sound somewhere between a growl and a whine as he moved to lick up the back of one of Neji's thighs. His hands stroked up then down the wizard's back then around to the belly. He nipped at the cheek of the other man's ass then soothed the small bite with his tongue as one hand wrapped around the hard shaft of Neji's member. "Fuck starlight you look so fucking sexy. I can see you twitching around your finger like you can't wait for more." He pressed a line of sucking, nibbling kisses down to where that finger sank inside the sweet little pucker. He lapped at the edges of the ring of muscle, his tongue brushing against the wizard's finger as the flavor of vanilla bloomed on his taste buds. He moaned at the taste and began to pump his hand up and down Neji's cock.

A loud keening noise came from Neji as he felt Gaara's hand around his cock and his tongue lapping at his twitching hole. "You're right wildfire, I can't wait for more, I need you here, pulsing and hot." Neji slowly slipped two more fingers inside, moaning when he felt them brush against Gaara's tongue as he inserted them. He twisted and spread them inside breathing heavily as the redhead continued to pump his cock, he could feel pearly drops of precum leak from the head of his penis and onto the comforter. "Hnnnnng, you need to stop Gaara, I feel like I'm about to cum." Neji's thighs trembled at the pleasure that pulsed through his body.

Gaara made a purring sound of slight disappointment but released Neji's cock as requested. Instead he brought his hands to the globes of the brunette's ass and spread them wider to give his mouth better access to Neji's entrance. He flicked his tongue against the fingers the wizard had buried in his body, working between them to dip inside the ring of muscle with a low moan.

Neji arched his back and keened again at the sensation of being filled both by his own fingers and Gaara's tongue. He felt sweat prickle his neck and back and his muscles trembled. With a growl he pulled his fingers out and pushed his ass higher in the air. "Come on wildfire, please fuck me! Show me what you've got!" Neji ready to explode, all he wanted to feel was Gaara and he wanted him right now.

The redhead growled softly and reached out for where Neji had let the bottle of lubricant drop to the comforter. He coated his dick in the slippery liquid and licked a long line up the other man's back. He rubbed his slicked cock up and down the crevice of Neji's ass teasingly as he nipped at the brunette's ear. "From behind starlight? Or do you want to see me as I take you?"

"You think I wanna miss a chance to see you wildfire? I've already told you; you take my breath away." Neji rolled on to his back and spread his legs as wide as he could as he reached down and rubbed over the head of his leaking cock with his thumb. His hair was splayed out all over the bed and his silvery eyes were hooded and glazed over with lust. "I need you wildfire." Neji moaned as he licked his lips.

"Hecate," the word was reverent whisper from Gaara as he slid his hands underneath Neji's ass and lifted him up so that he could line his cock up with the winking rosebud. "Öyle güzel yıldız ışığı lanet konum. I don't hold a candle to you Neji." He leaned down and lapped at the hollow of the brunette's throat as he pressed forward slowly, groaning as his cock was enveloped by the hot tight glove of the wizard's body.

Neji had no idea what Gaara had said but the tone of his voice alone was enough to set him on fire. The feeling of Gaara sliding in to him, filling him up was amazing, Neji knew he would always feel empty without Gaara inside him from now on. "Yes, oh Gods yes!" He tossed his head back and his hands landed on Gaara's ass, urging him on. "You feel so wonderful inside me, you fill me so good my beautiful wildfire." He bucked his hips upwards, meeting Gaara's every thrust, trying to get the other deeper inside.

The muscles in Gaara's shoulders were tense as he kept his thrusts shallow until the brunette's pleas were nothing more than incoherent moans and mewls. Then he drove deeper, harder, pulling out achingly slowly only to slam back inside and give his hips a roll.

He was sure that there were half moon shaped marks on Gaara's ass from his nails but Neji just couldn't bring himself to care. As cheesy as it sounded Gaara literally rocked his world. Neji had never ever felt this way before. Hands down this was the best sex of his life but the reason it was so mind blowing was all Gaara and everything that he was. He had lost the ability to form words a while ago. All that passed his lips were whines, growls and moans. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed throughout his bedroom and he could hear his own heavy gasps for air. Neji moved one hand from Gaara's body and grabbed his cock, pumping the dark red length sharply with Gaara's thrusts.

The vampire panted as he drove faster into Neji, the hot, tight body around him breaking the threads of his control one by one until all he could see, hear, smell, taste, and feel was the man under him. His hand gripped Neji's hips tighter as he drove into him in demanding thrusts, angling his hips so the crest of his cock would rub against the brunette's sweet spot. A tight knot was forming low in his belly, the electric pleasure of fucking the intoxicating wizard driving him closer and closer to his release. "Fuck...Neji...you fit so fucking good around me."

Lightning bolts of bright light exploded behind Neji's eyes as Gaara pummeled his prostate with his forceful thrusts. He clamped down on Gaara's cock, arched upwards and buried his free hand in Gaara's hair, pulling the vampire down for a deep kiss. Neji wrapped his legs around Gaara's waist, locking his ankles behind his back to pull him closer. His hand pulled on his cock, faster and rougher, chasing his climax that was so, so close. "You fill me so perfectly, I want you as deep as you can go, to cum so hard inside me that you'll always be there." Pleasure so intense that it bordered on pain shot down Neji's spine as he came harder than he ever had and he tightened even more around the cock lodged inside him.

Gaara growled as Neji clamped around him drawing him down into a spiraling orgasm that had him pulling back from the brunette's mouth as his fangs dropped down. He bit hard into his own lip as he drove as deep as he could go and his cum shot out of him into the hot, tight passage of his partner. A low, almost painful sounding groan ripped from his throat as fireworks exploded behind his eyes and sent him higher into ecstasy.

Neji whined at the loss of Gaara's lips against his own even as he felt the redhead's cock pulse inside him, coating his insides with his hot cum. He reached up and pulled Gaara back down towards him, licking Gaara's lips and demanding entrance. Neji's heart was pounding, he could hear every beat like thunder in his ear as he kept his ankles locked behind Gaara. He wasn't ready for the other to leave him yet, he wanted to keep him inside, to keep them being one.

The redhead purred low in his throat, his senses still jangled by the release and let Neji's tongue into his mouth, completely forgetting about his fangs still being extended.

Weaving both hands through damp red hair Neji ran his tongue along the roof of Gaara's mouth, fully intent on mapping out every corner of that enticing cavern when a sudden pain went through his tongue and his mouth filled with blood. In his eagerness to kiss the living daylights out of Gaara he had forgotten all about the other being a vampire and he had managed to impale his tongue on Gaara's razor sharp incisors.

A moan came from the vampire as the taste and scent of Neji's blood filled his senses. He flicked his tongue out to slide over the wizard's, his saliva healing the injury to Neji's tongue even as his own sought of every trace of the sweet liquid. He regained enough presence of mind to retract his fangs and drew Neji's tongue into his mouth sucking it clean of any traces of blood.

Neji moaned as a new wave of pleasure went through him as Gaara sucked at his tongue, he was too spent and sated to react much but it still felt so good. His hands dropped to Gaara's shoulders and neck as Neji simply held the other close.

Once every trace of blood had been removed from Neji's mouth, Gaara broke the kiss and nuzzled his face into the crook of the brunette's neck, purring like a kitten. He was satisfied body and mind and once again reveling in the strange safety he felt when in the arms of this wizard. He didn't even care that if they didn't go get cleaned up soon the odds were exceptionally high that they'd get stuck together by sweat and cum.

A content sound made its way from Neji's throat as his body cooled down and his heart rate returned to normal. He wanted to stay just like this but his need for cleanliness outweighed the post coital bliss he was feeling. "How about a shower Wildfire? It's big enough for two." He grinned at the vampire and squeezed his thighs around him, wincing slightly when he could feel Gaara's cum run down the crack of his ass from that action.

"Mmm don' wanna move." Gaara snuggled his face deeper against Neji's throat.

Chuckling Neji ran his hands up and down Gaara's back. "I wonder if you'll the same way when dried cum rips your pretty red pubes out as we try to separate." The side of Neji's neck was itching like crazy and he tried to rub it against the fabric of the comforter to relieve some of the discomfort. Was he getting a rash?

Gaara rubbed his suddenly itching face against Neji's neck. "Ugh fine you prissy little wizard." He groaned as he moved off the brunette.

Neji's eyes widened as scrolling markings of red and black appeared on Gaara's face, starting from his temple and working its way out and downwards. "Um...Gaara, there's something on your face."

The vampire froze and whispered, "What?"

"Right there." Neji rose up a bit and ran his fingers over the still appearing marks.

As those fingers traced over his face, Gaara's gaze latched onto the side of the wizard's neck and widened in mild horror at the mate mark there. He hadn't bitten the brunette, he'd made damn sure _not_to bite him so how...fuck! Neji's little 'accident' with his fangs during the kiss. Apparently it had been enough of a 'bite' to trigger a mating bond. "What the fuck have you done Hyuga!"

Silver eyes narrowed. Neji saw the way Gaara looked at his neck and he had felt the itching. Now the Hyuga wasn't an idiot and he knew full well what the markings on Gaara's face and his neck meant. "What did _I_do? Oh aren't you full of yourself Sabaku...It was your fucking fangs that cut my tongue, it was you who sucked the blood from my mouth but of course it's still all my fault." The wizard got up from the bed not caring one bit about his nakedness. "Am I that repulsive to be mated to?" The air in the room crackled as the ancient magic running through Neji's veins was making itself known.

"I didn't ask you to jam your fucking tongue onto my fangs you bastard. As a matter of fact I pulled back from a kiss precisely so I _wouldn't_ end up biting you but you just totally circumvented that precaution by yanking me back down for another kiss." Gaara didn't like being on his ass while the other man was standing so he got to his own feet. "Up until just recently, a matter a _days_you were a fucking suspect in the case we're working so excuse the fuck out of me if I don't do back flips finding myself mated to you and don't you try that magic intimidation shit with me Hyuga. I've faced down wizards older and more powerful than you and I'm still fucking here."

Neji refused to acknowledge the pang of hurt he felt at Gaara's words. He actually hadn't minded the thought of being bound to Gaara for eternity, he'd believed they'd found something special together but obviously the feeling was entirely one sided. The wizard clung to his anger because it was so much easier to feel rage than the hurt. "Intimidation shit?" He hadn't consciously used his magic at all and hearing Gaara speak that way about the thing that defined him, the thing that made him who he was made his blood boil more. The lump in his throat and the pain in his heart grew bigger but he forced it down. "Get out of my house Sabaku!"

The vampire snarled, "Gladly!" Then went about getting his pants on and stalking out of the apartment over to his own to wash the cum and sweat off and brood. Mated. Him. Mated and to a fucking wizard at that. Somewhere in the universe a god was having a big fucking laugh at his expense. He'd never wanted to be mated. Bonds scared the shit out of him. The very few bonds that he'd ever allowed himself to form usually resulted in some kind of trauma or serious injury for him. Except for Kisame and Sakura. Those were two of the only people who he cared about who actually _saved_him at one point in time instead of getting his ass thrown into the frying pan.

As much as he'd wanted to have the bond Sasuke and Itachi and Kisame had with their mates, he didn't want to pay the hefty price that was always asked of him when he formed a bond. He was already feeling the tearing empty pain that was felt when mates were apart too. And he hated it. He hated feeling emotional pain, hated feeling vulnerable and now fate had chucked someone designed to make him feel just that in his fucking lap.

He hung his head in the shower, his fist drawing back to slam into the tile, breaking it and splitting his knuckles open. This was a fucking disaster.

Neji stepped out of the shower, his skin red and tender after he'd scrubbed it raw. He had wanted desperately to remove any trace of Gaara from his skin. He was hurting so much. The lump in his throat and the heavy weight in his stomach made it hard to breathe. Neji had really thought that Gaara was different, that they had grown closer during the time they had spent together but he was just like everyone else.

After getting dressed Neji ripped both the comforter and the sheets from his bed and tossed them in his bath tub, he lit them on fire with a single thought and watched until there was nothing but cinder left.

He paced inside his apartment as his hurt and resentment grew, finally Neji couldn't take it anymore, he needed to talk to someone about this. Someone who accepted him for who he was. His fingers dialed a number he had memorized by heart even though he hadn't been able to use it for a long time. He sank down on the floor in the corner of his living room and waited for his cousin to pick up.

Hinata practically dived for the phone. She'd suddenly been assaulted by an awful feeling and knew something was wrong with one of her loved ones. "Yes, hello?"

"Hina-chan, can you tell me what makes me unlovable?" Neji asked softly into the phone as he leaned his forehead against his drawn up knees. There had to be a reason why no one wanted him except to hurt him and Neji wanted to know what the reason was.

Her eyes widened in utter shock and disbelief. She was white witch to the core and live by the code of 'do no harm to others' but if someone hurt her nii-san she'd shed that core in a moment for a brief lapse of kicking ass. "You are not unlovable Neji, not in the least. Tell me who's put the idea that you are into your head so I can skin them."

"I'm so stupid...I thought he actually wanted me. That we could have something together. He didn't want me at all, he was disgusted Hina and now we're stuck together...Mated for eternity. I'm bound to someone who hates all that I am." Neji's nails dug into the skin of his palm. "You should have seen the way he looked at me Hinata, like I was the crap beneath his shoe that needed to be scraped off. It hurts."

The woman blinked. "Are you speaking of Gaara-san? What happened nii-san?"

"Yes I'm speaking of fucking holier than thou Sabaku. We fucked, an accident involving my tongue and his fangs happened and poof...just like that we were mated. Sabaku...did not take it well."

Now she nibbled on her lip. She didn't understand it, she'd felt the connection between her cousin and the vampire when they'd been at the compound. Gaara didn't seem to hate Neji at all. "I don't know much about him Neji so I cannot venture a guess as to why he reacted badly. What do you know of him? Of his past?"

"His past is bad, he's been hurt Hinata. Hurt by the ones supposed to protect him. I thought we were alike, that we could help each other. I can't help someone who doesn't want me. Who won't let me love him." Neji sighed deeply. "It comes down to me...something is wrong with me."

"No Neji nothing is wrong with you. I love you, Hanabi loves you and so do your friends Lee and TenTen. Could it be that Sabaku-san is just afraid? That there is more that you do not know about his past? You were given a gift in Lee-san Neji, he helped you see that could trust other people. Perhaps your mate has not had that or if he has it has been offset by centuries of betrayal."

"I don't know Hina but I'm going to find out. Thank you for listening to me." The hurt and the anger was still there, Neji could taste it in his mouth and it almost choked him. Logically he knew that what he was about to do wasn't the greatest idea in the world but he was sick and tired of thinking logically and treading carefully. He wanted Gaara to feel the hurt he had caused him and he wanted to know what it was about him that drove Gaara away. It might be petty and small minded but then so be it, Neji didn't care anymore.

Hinata hummed over the phone. "It is no problem. I love you nii-san, please take care of yourself."

"I love you too Hina-chan." Neji replied and closed his phone, tossing it to the side. He got up from the floor and dug through his cupboards and drawers until he had all he needed. He placed the candles on the floor and lit them. The scent of sage and rosemary soon spread throughout the room as Neji sat down in the circle the lit candles made. This was supposed to be a gift. The ultimate way to share yourself with your beloved, to give your chosen one half of your soul. Neji had never imagined performing the holy ritual alone and with his heart full of anger but it didn't matter anyway, he would never have that bond with a beloved because he was already bonded to a bastard that was disgusted by him.

The wizard recited the ancient words every wizard or witch over a certain age knew by heart and melded his being with Gaara's to an even deeper level. Let the asshole feel his pain and let him choke on it. Neji blew out the candles and waited as the spell took effect.

Gaara was just getting out of the shower to put some salve on his hand when a wave of fury and bone-deep, gut-wrenching pain hit him and sent him to his knees. He could hear whispers in the back of his mind and when he closed his eyes he could almost see a shimmering cord connecting him to someone and it didn't take much of a genius to figure out whom that someone was. _'Fuck. Neji used the binding spell.'_Already in turmoil over having been hit upside the head with a mate then adding in the emotions that Neji was feeling when Gaara normally kept an airtight locked seal on his emotions at all costs was too much for the vampire. His vision started bleeding to black and he passed out on his bathroom floor. His one consolation was that Neji was getting hit with an emotional whammy in return.

Oh yes and it was one hell of emotional whammy too. Neji lay on the floor with his hands clutching his head as waves of fear, loneliness and anger assaulted him. Oh Gods...Gaara had felt so much pain in his life and now Neji felt every ounce of it too. Fuck he had not thought this through before he did it. Neji screamed in pain from all the emotions warring in his head before blissful darkness finally claimed him.

There was no telling how long Gaara lay there, unconscious on his bathroom floor, but when he began stirring his head was pounding from the force of the emotions that had surged through him. He got shakily to his feet and poked at the cord of the wizard bond cautiously, noting that Neji was also passed out. Not surprising all things considered. The very first thought that went through Gaara's mind was to leave the reckless wizard there but then his conscience reared its ugly head. He didn't want to be mated, to anyone, it had nothing at all to do with his feelings for Neji, but he was mated and he'd be more of an utter bastard than Sasori if he left his mate passed out on the brunette's apartment floor.

So he whipped a red silk robe around himself, fuck if he was getting dressed for this, and stalked over to the Hyuga's apartment. Using his telekinesis to open the door, he strode in to see Neji still out like a light on the floor. He sighed, bent to pick the wizard up in his arms and walked to the brunette's bed room, laying Neji on the bed. He barely raised a brow ridge at the stripped bed and turned to leave, muttering about not knowing whether Neji was crazy, stupid, or just too fucking reckless for his own good.

It felt as if knives stabbed into Neji's brain over and over again and the pain only got worse as he blinked a bleary eye open. He was surprised to find himself on the soft mattress of his bed instead of the living room bed but then he saw Gaara in his doorway. He tugged on his end of the bond and winced at the anger that radiated from the other. It looked as if he'd only managed to fuck things up between them even more. "What are you doing here?" Neji asked and he tried to keep the resentment out of his voice but he doubted that he succeeded. Neji could feel that Gaara felt trapped and that he would feel the same with anyone as his mate. It wasn't Neji who was the problem but knowing that didn't help at all. He still felt rejected, unwanted and unloved. The wizard closed his heart, he didn't want Gaara to look inside it.

The redhead glanced over his shoulder, still trying to get his own rioting emotions back in their box with little luck. "Getting a crazy idiot off his floor." He started walking away again, cursing the nature of the vampiric mate bond with every step. It wasn't enough that it bound a vampire independent of their will oh nooooooo, it had to fuck up the vampire's emotional balance too. Five centuries of getting his impulses and emotions under control undone in a single encounter because fate liked to bone people. Lovely.

"Hn...why bother..." Neji murmured and turned onto his stomach burying his face in the mattress, he wanted to shut out all the emotions still screaming in his head and he couldn't bear to watch Gaara walk away again. Let the insecure asshole leave...Neji just couldn't watch him do it.

Gaara paused in his step, instinct stilling him. "I am not a completely heartless bastard Neji. I am simply tired of being fucked over by fate every time I seek out or form a connection."

Neji didn't lift his head as Gaara spoke. "Yeah, cause I'm just loving feeling this way." He burrowed deeper in the scratchy fabric, not wanting Gaara to look at him. "I didn't seek this out but it could have been something...It doesn't matter now."

Gaara turned in irritation. "You know before you judge me for being worried about the price that will be asked of me for this between us, remember how it felt to be at your uncle's mercy and how much you love and trust your cousin. Now imagine said cousin drugging you then handing you over to your uncle or her perverted lover as a toy for their sexual amusement because that's what happened to me the last time I made a connection." The redhead began stalk out again.

Neji fumbled blindly at his bedside table until he touched the edge of his alarm clock, he closed his fingers around the black piece of plastic and tossed it at the vampire's retreating back. "You arrogant asswipe!" Neji sat up on the bed and glared at Gaara with cold slate grey eyes. His mind was screaming at him to find the asshole who had treated Gaara that way and punish them, make them hurt...Bleed. But he felt anger too, so much anger and hurt. "You brought up my uncle...You know what I went through with him. When other kids were playing ball, riding their bikes or shyly holding their crush's hand for the first time I was on my knees with my uncle's cock lodged down my throat." Neji's dark hair fell over his face like a curtain. "You really think that I would betray you, sell you out and hurt you in such a way? A mate is a precious gift, something to be protected, cherished, someone you can share anything with and lean on when things are rough. I was willing to be that one for you but you'll never trust me." He clenched his fists in the fabric of his sweatpants before forcing himself to let go. "I'm so sorry you were hurt Gaara...Go see your brother, if anyone knows anything about dissolving a mating bond it would be him."

The redhead spun and caught the clock in his hand and hissed. "What I _think_, Neji, is that something will happen. You won't have any fucking active hand in it but something will happen to make me pay for even one, tiny instant of thinking that I might actually have a chance at being happy." He dropped the clock to the floor. "I apologize for bringing up your uncle. Kankuro may know of a counter spell for the wizard bond but nothing and no one has ever been able to permanently sever the vampiric mate bond. The closest any have come to it is the bastard we're chasing." The vampire left the room and headed for the apartment door, feeling guilty for having brought up Neji's uncle but Hecate damn it he was angry, scared, and he hadn't had what anyone in their right mind could call a 'normal' childhood either. He rotated his shoulder where he could feel the scarred muscle tightening up into knots.

Neji sank back against the mattress as Gaara left. He felt utterly defeated. No matter what he said it came out wrong, he didn't want to hurt Gaara more, that was the last thing he wished for. Was this how it was going to be from now on? Them tearing into each other every time they met, hurt and resentment growing until it was overshadowing everything? Neji felt like crying and he hated himself for it. Rubbing his eyes to get rid of the burning sensation in them Neji got up from the bed and over to a locked cabinet. He dug out all the books and document he's copied from his uncle as well as anything else he'd picked up over the years. Gaara was right, the closest anyone had come to sever a mating bond was Sai and Danzo...if they could work something out then Neji should be able to do it too. He was going to show Gaara that he lov... cared for him. He was going to show it by letting the vampire go.

Gaara got to his apartment and flopped onto his bed and curled up onto his side. Dawn was only a few hours away and he'd need sleep. He spared a brief wistful thought for the peace he felt when in Neji's presence but choked it off with a vicious mental hand. It was dangerous to think about that. As he dropped off to sleep, he felt a brief desire to speak to his sister then nothing as sleep claimed him.

**oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOooo**

Hinata worried her bottom lip and debated picking up the phone and calling her cousin but the man killing the vampires using their mates needed to be found and stopped and Danzo was a step in that direction. She picked up the phone and dialed.

It took a while for Neji to realize that the phone was ringing, he was so preoccupied with spells of the darker kind and how he could use them to set Gaara free. He figured that since he was only going to try them on himself there was no harm in it. He put down the pen he was holding and scrambled up to find the phone he had tossed somewhere in the living room earlier. Neji finally found it and flipped it open.

"Hello Hina."

"How are you feeling Neji?"

"Honestly...I feel like crap. I did something really stupid Hina but I'm working on fixing it." Neji grabbed the pen he'd been holding earlier and pinned his hair up with it, to keep it out of the way.

"Oh dear. Now Neji don't do anything rash okay?" Hinata knew all too well how Neji 'fixed' things and he always ended up with the short end of the stick.

"Don't worry Hina-chan, I won't let anyone get hurt. This is something I need to do."

"That's what I'm worried about. You won't let anyone but you get hurt. Just please think things through before you do something that will cause you pain."

Neji thought about the hurt that was already gnawing its way through all his internal organs, he didn't think there was any way he could hurt more than he was right now anyway. "I'll be fine little sister. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Neji glanced over at his documents eager to get back to them. If he could only find a way to manifest the mating bond as an actual physical thread...then it shouldn't be a problem to cut it.

"Yes I have the address that the e-mails were sent from as promised."

Perking up Neji tore his gaze away from his books. "You got it? You really are amazing." Neji winced a bit at the thought of having to deal with Gaara again so soon but he knew he couldn't keep something like this from him.

"Yes I have it. I'm sending it to your phone right now. Nii-san please take good care of yourself."

"Thank you for helping with this Hina-chan, and don't worry about me...You know me, I land on my feet. We'll talk later alright." Neji ended the call and got up to get dressed and presentable. When he finally felt ready to go he left his apartment and after taking a deep breath he knocked on Gaara's door.

The vampire yanked open the door moodily, having just finished getting his ass chewed on by Itachi over the lack of progress in the case. He paused mid-snarl and grunted instead. The day's uneasy rest had given him time to get his emotions under control so he was able to merely lift a questioning brow rather than bark out a savage 'what?'.

Neji didn't meet Gaara's eyes, instead he looked somewhere over the vampire's shoulder. "Hinata has pinpointed the address the e-mails were sent from, I have it in my phone." The wizard kept his voice smooth and emotionless.

"Hn. I'll follow you there then." Since he was already dressed he only had to turn to grab his keys and helmet from where they rested by the door. He closed and locked the door and moved carefully past the wizard, taking care not to brush against him.

Sighing heavily Neji walked to his car alone. _'Oh yeah, this wasn't awkward or painful at all..._. Right now all he wished for was for all this to be over so he could concentrate on breaking the bond and move on with his life...Maybe he would move.

Neji got into his car and drove towards the given address, hoping Danzo would be there so they could get some answers.

**TBC…**

**AN** - _We're sorry, please don't kill us…Dodges pitchforks and flying objects._


	10. Magic: Ninth Chapter

**Disclaimer:**Neither Acherona nor Trulywicked have any claim on Naruto nor any characters or locations thereof. Neither of the authors obtains any money or goods from writing this. It is strictly for our own amusement.

**Warning:** Character Death, Violence, Angst, Fluff, Het Couples being cute, A Yuri couple in the making, Crazy Sai, Magic Use, Werebears, Vampires

**AN**- _This story is a collab between Trulywicked and myself, half this story is hers; it's only posted here because we don't have a joined account on this site. Trulywicked is amazing and make sure to check out her work if you haven't._

_Here we are with another chapter, we are slowly approaching the end of this story. Only one more chapter to go after this one. Again we wish to thank you so much for all faves, alerts and comments. They mean the world._

_Please enjoy._

_Oh and this chapter is dedicated to __LovefromSlytherin-AMLF__. The best of luck with your photo-shoot._

Ages:

Gaara - appears 28 but is over 500 years old  
Neji- 28  
Kisame - appears 30 is actually over a thousand years old  
Sakura - 29  
Karin - appears 23 but is over 300 years old  
Kankuro - appears 30 but is over 500 years old (hey it's a kind of magic)  
Lee - Appears 30  
TenTen - Appears 30  
Sai - 24

**MAGIC**

_**Ninth Chapter**_

The dark haired man slipped into his master's chambers silently and stood before the elder wizard. "Master Danzo, Hiashi Hyuga is dead."

"So I've heard." Danzo regarded his masterpiece. Sai really was a thing of beauty, his greatest asset. "It's a slight setback but nothing we can't handle. The man was a fool anyway, actually believing he would get a spot in our new world."

Sai looked on his master with blank eyes, though an odd twinge of remorse echoed somewhere in the depths of his dark soul for what he was about to do. The man before him was older and more powerful than most wizards dreamt of becoming. It was said that he'd once been the contemporary of the eldest of the living vampires until he was betrayed by the races he sought to mediate between. There was more raw magical power surging through Danzo's chakra pathways than could be measured yet the man before him could not utilize it. His body could no longer take the strain of casting spells. All that power, all that potential, wasting away in a rotting shell when it could be put to much better use.

The young wizard nodded, the small ceremonial dagger concealed in his sleeve a negligible weight against his arm. "Yes such a fool."

"We do need to find someone else to fund us though. How are the last stages of the plan coming along?" Danzo blinked his one good eye at the boy he regarded as his legacy. The closest thing to a son he would ever have. "We need to hurry things along now, Hyuga's meddlesome; vampire loving spawn will soon find this place. You need to act swiftly Sai-kun."

"Yes I know." Those words were barely out before the young wizard lunged forward and sank the ceremonial dagger into Danzo's Anahata chakra, the words for the life drain spell already falling from his lips. A sparkling, nearly invisible, yet unbreakable thread of magic stretched from the end of the dagger to just above Sai's heart. The dagger wasn't necessary for the life drain spell to work, it simply made it easier for the life force to transfer from the victim to the caster. "Do not worry Master. I will put your power to good use."

Danzo tried to speak but no words were coming out of his mouth. His son had betrayed him, for his power. He had raised him in his image more than he'd thought. One hand came up to lie against Sai's cheek but if it was supposed to be a curse or a blessing even Danzo didn't know anymore. It was a horrible feeling, to grow weaker, to feel the life being drained from your body. Regrets flashed inside his mind like a movie stuck on fast forward. Then Danzo died.

Sai reached out and closed his master's eyes. "Fear not, the vampires will fall." He walked out of the room to go do his work for the night. Until all the filthy bloodsucking vermin has been exterminated he could not rest. He had no choice but to take his master's power so that their plan could come to fruition and finally his brother's needless death could be avenged.

Neji looked up at the huge house while he waited for Gaara to dismount. What was it about these old kooks and mansions? Were they overcompensating for something? He tensed as he saw Gaara approaching, would it ever get easier?

The redhead looked up at the mansion and shook his head. It always seemed like the older and more powerful the wizard, the bigger the house. He often wondered if it was because they wanted to prove that just because they were old didn't mean they lost their potency. He glanced at the wizard next to him and wondered if Neji would follow type there and squashed a pang of sorrow at the thought that he would likely never know. Unlike most vampire/human bonds, he could separate from Neji without the usual mad worry because there wasn't a single vampire stupid enough to attack a wizard mated to a vampire. For some reason a wizard or witch's power became more potent if they mated a vampire in the same way a vampire became stronger when mated.

Simply put that meant that Gaara could live without constantly worrying that Neji would fall at the hands of another vampire if they were apart. He knew that was for the best but it still hurt, knowing that he really couldn't have that which he longed for.

He nodded to the mansion. "Shall we?"

Nodding shortly Neji followed Gaara up the large sweeping outer steps. He watched Gaara open the door silently and once again he followed him inside...And stopped dead in his tracks. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. A house like this which an old master wizard occupied should be thrumming with magic. There wasn't any magic here except a faint resonance...A violent echo. It made Neji shudder. "Something is wrong; the energy shouldn't feel like this."

Gaara looked back at the brunette in concern, his body automatically moving to give Neji the best protection. "Like what?"

"Empty." Neji replied and moved forward carefully. "Don't you feel it? The absence of magic...Magic should be everywhere. It's like it's all been sucked away." Neji furrowed his brows and wrapped his arms around himself.

The redhead frowned as he got Neji's meaning and reached into the small of his back to pull out a .22 caliber handgun. "Stay behind me." He crept forward, looking around each corner and into each room until he got to the study and cursed. "Sonuvabitch!"

Neji peeked around Gaara and into the study and paled. There was no doubt in his mind that this was Danzo and there was no doubt that he was dead. From the expression on the old wizard's face his death hadn't been peaceful. The Hyuga stepped around Gaara and walked over to the dead wizard. He touched Danzo's skin and shuddered again. "He's been completely drained of magic, there's not a trace left."

Gaara caught sight of an old spell book on the desk by the fireplace. "Apparently his little protégé believes he has all he needs with a power boost and the spells he created himself."

Silver eyes slid to the book and Neji had to fight down the urge to rush over and grab it. He was a wizard after all and the spells in that book was beyond comparison, even if they were dark. "If Sai has managed to draw all of Danzo's power into himself then he has merit for his arrogance, he'll be practically unstoppable. All the magic of an elder wizard in a young body, combined with the spells from Kitap Demir Kum...It won't be pretty."

Gaara didn't hear him. His gaze was still on the book, his fists clenched so tightly that his nails cut into his skin, sending blood seeping out between his fingers. The last time he'd seen that book, it had been in his father's hands as Gaara had writhed on the floor in sheer agony as the thousands of spells that had been cast upon him over the years had been revisited with a single spell from that darkest book. Even now he could still feel the slice of invisible, red-hot blades going into his skin, into his shoulder and sides.

Turning around to check why Gaara wasn't answering him Neji's heart almost broke all over again at the terror on Gaara's face and the tension in his body. He walked over to the book and closed it, and then he lifted it up and carried it over to the vampire. Sure he craved the knowledge and the power inside it but he cared about Gaara even more. "It's just a book now Gaara, take it, burn it...Do what you want with it. It can't hurt you anymore." He wanted to touch the redhead, to cradle him close and protect him but he didn't. Nothing had changed and things were difficult enough as they were.

The vampire's jaw clenched as the sight of that book in Neji's hands eased him out of the memory. He did trust the brunette, trusted him enough that he knew Neji would never deliberately hurt him, and so seeing the book of his nightmares in the hands of his dreams brought him back to reality. He inhaled slowly and turned to look out the window. "You take it. I don't care what you do with it so long as a spell from that thing is never used on me again. You might be able to figure out how Sai modified the spells to fuck with the bond which would make it easier to make a protection spell."

Neji stroked the dark leather of the powerful book with long slender fingers. He couldn't believe what he was about to say and he was even more surprised that he meant it. "I'll use it to try and help but after that I don't want it." He looked up at Gaara, meeting his eyes for the first time since he'd knocked on the vampire's door. "Power like this corrupts and I'm certainly no saint. I don't want to end up like that." He nodded his head in Danzo's direction. "And I definitely don't want to end up like Sai...This book shouldn't be used on anyone."

"Then destroy it after you're done with it because I don't trust that thing in anyone's hands but yours." The redhead then turned to leave the room.

Again Neji wanted to reach out for his mate and it hurt so fucking much that he wasn't allowed to do it. He wouldn't betray Gaara's trust. He would figure out a protection spell and make it so that all other mates were safe. It was the least he could do. Neji cast one last glance at the dead wizard, he couldn't even pretend to feel sorry for him. The man had brought his end on himself. Neji walked out the study and closed the door behind him. He hurried his steps to catch up to Gaara. "I'm going to drive home and try to come up with a protection spell if you don't need me for something else."

The redhead shook his head. "I'm just going to see Anko and tell her it just became urgent to locate Sai." He glanced over his shoulder at Neji, desperately needing to lighten the mood. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to report what color nail polish she's wearing."

Neji's jaw dropped. Gaara had noticed his nail polish obsession? _Well fuck!_The wizard shook off his surprise and embarrassment and gave Gaara a tiny smile but it was a true smile. "Be sure that you do...And make sure it matches her outfit."

Gaara returned the smile with one that was softer than amusement and gave the brunette a small salute. "I'll be sure to let you know. Be careful on the way out." Then he left the room and the mansion to go speak to Anko.

**oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOooo**

It had been hours. Long grueling hours where Neji had felt the urge to just give up many times over but now he thought he finally got it. It was so simple really and Neji couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out before this. He rolled his aching shoulders and flipped his phone open to call Gaara; he had good news for once.

The redhead answered on the second ring, his ass was going to be sore from all the chewing out it had gotten. Anko had taken one look at him and ripped him a new one over being a 'emotionally retarded pussy'. He was on his bike and so used his helmet's Bluetooth capability. "Impatient aren't you. It was green, acid neon green and trust me when I say you don't want to know what she was wearing."

Neji chuckled throatily. "Thank you kindly for the update but that's not why I called. I got it Gaara, it's so simple...Now that I know what Sai's spells are built of it's easy to counter it. Think of Sai's spell as the flu...I have the vaccine, we can protect the mates now." Neji practically danced in place as he talked to the vampire.

Gaara smiled sadly. As good news as that was, it also meant that they were one step closer to saying goodbye and that grieved him. "Well that is good news. I'd say good job but I had no doubts that you'd figure it out so I'll just say congratulations instead."

"Thank you Gaara." Neji's voice was soft and sad. He knew that the time to go their separate ways was coming too and he hated it. He wouldn't cling to Gaara against the other's will though; that would be pathetic even for him. "I was thinking that I'd head out to the clubs and start casting this spell, the sooner the better right?"

The redhead tensed and nearly wrecked his bike. "Wait for me. If someone sees you casting a spell in the clubs you could get attacked."

"It'll be okay, I'll start slowly...Use my disillusion spell. I'll head for Crimson first...You can meet me there." Neji closed his phone, grabbed the spell and was out the door in a second.

Gaara cursed, sped up his bike and put a call through to first to Kisame, then to Lee since they were both closer to Club Crimson than he was and told them to hurry their asses there so no one thought Neji was about to screw with the vampire mates.

Neji walked into Club Crimson and looked around quickly. He had already cast the disillusion spell on himself so as long as he was careful he shouldn't be noticed. He walked along the walls until he reached the stairs that lead to the vampire level. He figured that would be the best place to cast the spell from so he snuck up the guarded stairway. When he was on the second level Neji focused his magic and started to chant in a low voice.

Karin smiled at the beautiful blond bartender she came to Crimson almost nightly to charm. She knew that Ino wasn't as unaffected as she liked to pretend, the only question was when the blond would stop running and give them both what they wanted. "You're off in another hour Ino, why not join me for dinner at Indulgence?"

"No thank you...I've seen you slurp down blood plenty of times here at the bar, why the hell would I wanna be stuck alone with you to see it? That would just be cruel and unusual punishment." Ino tossed her long blond ponytail behind her shoulder and turned to pour a drink for the man at the end of the bar. She knew all about Karin's conquests and she wanted this to mean something. Ino Yamanaka wasn't an easy lay for anyone and so the vampire would have to work for it.

The magenta haired vampire pouted sadly. "Oh I'm hurt. I assure you that I can eat with the utmost decorum given the proper incentive." Her eyes glimmered with innuendo as to what that incentive might be. "Sure you won't have a change of h-" She broke off as she spotted Neji Hyuga slipping up the stairs, a disillusion spell wrapped around him and Gaara not by his side. Her senses spread out to poke at the wizard and she felt the mate bond between him and Gaara as well as magic being charged up. "Oh dear. Hold that thought my beautiful swan. I have to go make sure a friend's mate doesn't get his ass chewed on." The vampiress slipped off her barstool and made her way towards the Hyuga.

"This better not be a scheme Karin, you're not here when I get off I won't wait!" Ino shouted after the vampire as she silently admired the way Karin's hips swayed when she walked.

Neji looked out over the people beneath him, laughing and drinking and watched how the tendrils of his spell latched on to the humans, sinking in to their skin, protecting them. This was what he could do and it felt good doing it. At least Sai wouldn't be able to twist these humans mind and turn them against their mates. The wizard didn't have eyes for anything about the people he was putting the spell on.

Karin slipped up behind him just as he was getting the evil eye from a few very observant vampires. She bared her fangs at them and sent a brief telepathic 'back off he's not the bad guy' to them. She shook her head. "You like to live dangerously Hyuga."

Jumping a foot in the air Neji turned to Karin and blinked at her with unfocused eyes. This spell was even more draining than the one Kankuro had given him but it was all worth it. "Dr Fujiwara, what a surprise." He gave the woman a strained smile. "I figured a protective spell that works on all mates, not just the targeted ones. I'm just here to cast it."

"Lovely. You do realize that you almost got your ass ripped apart by those two hulking enforcers over there right?" She pointed at the vampires who'd been about to go Sopranos on Neji. "Why is your mate not here?"

"It's complicated." Neji answered shortly. He wasn't about to tell a woman he barely knew that Gaara didn't want him. He looked over his shoulder at the two large vampires and fought the urge to stick out his tongue at them. "I could have taken them."

"Oh sure you could, with your magic already flagging from casting that spell just once. Let me tell you a little something Hyuga. One of my gifts is sensing the energy patterns and emotions of others so hiding something from me is mostly useless." She folded her arms and glared narrowly at him. "Gaara had better get here by the end of the hour or you _both_are going to owe me big time."

"You don't need to _babysit_me Dr. Fujiwara. I'm here of my own free will and I know the risks." Neji sighed and refocused his magic to start casting the spell again. "Thank you for your help though." He let the magic flow and started the chant.

Karin muttered crabbily. "If I lose my chance at my swanmane because you're too stupid to look beneath Gaara's fear I swear I'm going to hire Anko to fuck you up. Literally."

Neji stopped chanting as he choked on air. He looked at Karin with wide eyes. "Swanmane...Are you wooing Ino?" Neji watched her in disbelief. He remembered Ino from the years where he still lived at the Hyuga compound. She had always been a good friend to Hinata.

A dark pink brow rose. "And if I am?"

"Nothing except the best of luck to you...and you better treat her well. She's one of a few people I really do respect, crabby temper and all."

The vampiress pursed her lips. "Any tips on how to get her to go on a date with me?"

"Don't give her the chance to say no. Sweep her off of her feet. She'll bitch about it but Ino is a true romantic at heart...Also flowers, she loves them." Neji smiled at Karin.

She hummed and looked down to see Kisame and Sakura come in and look around. "Well looks like Gaara's cavalry is here so I can leave you to their tender care." She turned to leave then paused. "In return for that advice, here's some for you. You understand the scars that loss, betrayal and abuse can leave on the soul, over the centuries Gaara has lost more than any one person ever should. He keeps people at a distance because he believes fate will make him pay in blood and bone for each and every connection he makes. When Kisame and Sakura found each other and she wormed her way past Gaara's armor he was jumping at shadows every few moments. It wasn't until just this last year that he relaxed. The only reason he's befriended Naruto so well is because Naruto kicked the shit out of him so in Gaara's mind the payment was already made. Instead of being a pussy Hyuga, and giving up, put your energy towards working your way past his armor. Underneath you'll find a gift more precious than any spell book ever created."

Her piece said, she made her way back downstairs to put the advice he'd given her to use.

Neji chewed on his bottom lip as he thought about what Karin had told him. It did make sense but did he really dare to push? He was afraid of Gaara rejecting him point blank but he still believed they could have something together. Oh fuck it all, the worst thing that could happen was Gaara leaving him and that would happen anyway with how things were going now. Neji would fight for what he wanted this time. He was tired of running away.

Kisame stomped up the stairs with Sakura in tow. "I swear raccoon boy has a sixth sense. Every time I try to have some romantic one on one time with you my beautiful wife he finds a way to fuck it up. At this rate I'm going to die of blue balls Sakura. Little wizard better damn well be worth it." The giant continued to grumble with every step he took.

The pinkette, just as sexually frustrated as her mate, was also more observant when irritated and noted the mark on the side of Neji's neck, concealed by the brunette's hair. She poked Kisame in the ribs. "Hush up, look at his neck, and try to tell me you don't understand Gaara's concern."

Squinting his eyes Kisame finally spotted the mate mark which caused him to stumble over a step on the stairs. "Oh fuck! Gaara has mated the little wizard. How in the all nine hells did that happen?" The huge vampire could barely believe his eyes.

Sakura's gaze was exasperatedly amused. "Well sweetheart, when a vampire and a human want each other very badly they-"

"Woman, stop it right there! I'm already hanging on by a thread here. If I have to hear the vamp version of the birds and the bees while picturing raccoon boy in the sack with Harry fucking Potter over there I think I'll lose it completely." Kisame growled with a look of horror on his face.

She smiled sweetly. "Well that's what you get for asking stupid questions."

"You know as well as I do that I didn't mean the technicality of the act." Kisame looked at his mate. "I was wondering how Gaara let him come so close, it's not like him." The couple walked up the last steps and stepped closer to the chanting wizard.

Sakura paused as a warm tendril seemed to sweep through her briefly before realizing that it was likely Neji's protection spell taking effect. "As much as I love you Jabberjaws, sometimes you really are dense. Since when has a vampire been able to stay away from their destined mate once met? It's inevitable for control to break when you meet the other half of your soul."

"True I suppose, raccoon is just so weird and stubborn I kinda figured normal rules didn't apply to him." He grinned at his mate toothily. "Oh fuck and now Gaara's gonna kill me...his little wizard is bleeding."

Neji had felt the nose blood coming on but he wasn't worried. It was just the strain of the spell but it wasn't anything serious and he was almost done. Soon all the human mates in this club would be permanently protected.

Sakura whipped out a handkerchief from heaven only knows where and wiped away the nosebleed before smacking the brunette on the back of the head lightly, startling him out of the casting. She put her hands on her hips and frowned sternly. "You knock it off right now Neji Hyuga. Gaara will be here in a few moments and do...whatever it was he did at the meeting. So don't strain yourself or I'll knock you out and have you strapped down into a hospital bed."

"What are you doing Neji-kun?" A loud shout was heard and a blur of green shot past Sakura. "Spilling your precious lifeblood this way...Unyouthful and careless, I've taught you better then that." Lee looked at him accusingly. Then the bear spotted the mark on his neck and squealed worse than a four year old girl.

"TenTen...Our baby has found himself a mate! Isn't this glorious?" He grabbed Neji and spun him around. "And you didn't even let me give you away. You're breaking my proud father's heart here."

Neji groaned as Lee bounced in place still holding him in a bear-hug. It seemed the bear was even crazier than usual.

TenTen grabbed the back of Lee's track suit and yanked him to a stop. "Cut it out Lee, you'll do more damage than a little nosebleed though," now she narrowed her chocolate gaze on Neji, "pink Yoohoo here is right about the strain Mr. I-Can-Do-Everything-On-My-Own."

Sakura mouthed 'Yoohoo?' much to her mate's amusement.

"I have things under control." Neji tried to glare at both TenTen and Sakura but it was a bit difficult since he was smushed against Lee's chest with Lee petting his hair like a loon. "I know my limits."

Kisame watched Lee with a gaping jaw. It was like watching a train wreck or a traffic accident. You just couldn't look away even though the image scarred you for life. He grabbed his tiny mate and placed her in front of himself like a shield. Just in case the green nut job would get any ideas to approach him.

The pinkette looked up at her mate in amusement as TenTen raised a brow at the man her mate was petting like an injured bird. "I seem to recall hearing those words from you before, now when was that," she tapped her lips with an index finger, "oh yes, you said those very words the time you tried to prove you could keep up with Lee's special bear cardio program." She smiled sharply, "How long were you unconscious again? Two days?"

"That was years ago TenTen...And it was more like a day and a half." Neji grumbled and tried to push away from Lee futilely. He could feel his hair starting to stand on end from the static electricity Lee created with his petting and he'd rather not look like a troll.

"I think her point is that you try to push yourself too far." Gaara climbed up the last step and stalked over to Neji and Lee. He somehow managed to extricate Neji from Lee's arms and have the were standing back over by TenTen, much to Lee's blinking surprise. The light green eyes were zeroed in on the faint trace of blood left on Neji's nose. "And she's right."

Neji flushed slightly, embarrassed that Gaara saw him with crazy hair and bloody nose. "I really do know what I'm doing. I'm not pushing myself too far. Look at all the mates here, there safe now. I think that's worth a little nose bleed and headache." The wizard grabbed Gaara's hand and laced their fingers together.

The redhead jumped and froze for a moment, both surprised by the touch and nervous about it, before his hand instinctively clung to Neji's in return. "And if you'd kept pushing you'd have passed out. I know quite well the symptoms and effects of magical overexertion."

"You can always give him a boost little brother."

Gaara's head whipped around so he could glare at the wizard who'd joined the party. "Kankuro."

"The Hyuga pup has become quite powerful baby brother, I could feel the ripples all the way at my house." Kankuro's gaze narrowed in on the mate mark on Neji's neck. "I suppose that's your doing." He said with a crooked grin.

Neji couldn't help but stare at the hat Kankuro was wearing. It looked like some sort of cosplay outfit complete with cat ears and everything. Talk about freaky!

A deep growl rose from Kisame's throat and he went to stand in front of Gaara. He had no love for this wizard and he wouldn't let him hurt his friend any more than he already had.

Sakura was a little more bold. She marched right up to the senior wizard and poked him hard enough in the chest that it would leave a nasty bruise as well as shoved him back a couple paces. "You listen to me you self-important, foul-mouthed, perverted, coward. You _will_treat Gaara and Neji with the utmost respect possible or I will kill you in the most painful way possible and since I'm a doctor I know a lot about the ways people can die and just how painful it can be made. So zip it if you don't have anything nice to say!"

TenTen moved to stand next to the pinkette and grinned down at Kankuro, since she was taller than he was, revealing her bear canines. "And if that doesn't give you pause, how'd you like to have two were-bears pissed at you hmm?"

"Easy women, stop hissing at me. I'm here to help for fucks sake...left my babies and my shows and everything to come here...And believe me; I _really_don't want to be in this dump." Even the ears on top of Kankuro's hat seemed to droop.

"Here to help?" Neji asked in a wary tone. "So this little visit has nothing to do with the fact that Gaara's recovered the Kitap Demir Kum?" He didn't trust this wizard as far as he could throw him and with the exhaustion he felt right now, that wasn't very far.

Kankuro looked to the side but didn't answer.

Gaara snorted, not in the least surprised. "If you think that thing is surviving much longer you'd best think again. Its sole use now has been to create the protection spell. After tonight it's going in my fireplace, I may roast marshmallows. I can't eat them but I'm sure Neji would enjoy a few s'mores."

"Mmmm, I do love some sticky goodness." Neji purred and licked his lips.

The look of horror on Kankuro's face was priceless and Neji wished he had a camera so he could capture it for eternity. Gaara could use it for target practice. "Are you crazy Gaara? You know how much KDK is worth...I won't let you destroy it!"

Gaara released Neji's hand and moved forward with the grace of the predator he was. "The only thing that book is worth to me is the satisfaction I'll get from seeing it burnt and you don't have a choice. That thing has caused enough pain in this world and I refuse to let it fall into the hands of another wizard or witch who will let the power go to their head. You try to stop me from destroying that book and I will do what I should have years ago. I will kill you."

Kankuro's eyes narrowed but he bit his tongue. As much as he hated it Gaara was more powerful than he was and he would win in a fight between them. He glared at both Gaara and Neji. "You're a wizard too. You can't seriously be willing to let such a powerful spell book perish." The older wizard was growing desperate.

"I'll gladly provide Gaara with the matches." Neji replied in a cold tone. "That book doesn't belong in the world, it never did."

Kankuro hissed like a cat and clenched his fists. "You are both fools and you will regret this.

TenTen raised a brow and uttered some words guaranteed to get her mate's attention. "That sounds like a most unyouthful threat against Neji and his mate."

"You are right my beautiful cherry-pie! This is one foul villain and I will crush his bones to dust." He stalked over to the twitching wizard. "You have dared to threaten my baby bird and my daughter in law...How could you do such a thing? They have just found the glory of love and you seek to destroy that?" With every word Lee's voice grew deeper until they only came out as deep growls.

The werebear was in mid transformation into his were shape and Kankuro looked ready to soil himself in terror.

Gaara moved back to Neji's side, letting Lee do his work for him. A smirk quirking his lips as he murmured to the Hyuga. "I'll let the daughter-in-law comment pass since it's worth it for this. I am not a girl."

"Oh believe me, I'm well aware that you're all man...My ass is still sore." Neji replied and watched in glee as Lee tossed Kankuro over his shoulder to walk outside to get rid of the nuisance. As the werebear put it, it was rude to get blood on the floor of the club.

TenTen was practically beaming with pride. "That's my baby. That little wizard's going to be nothing but a smear on the sidewalk once Lee gets finished with him." She followed after her mate.

Sakura pursed her lips in amusement as her own mate hollered encouragement to Lee down the stairs. "Now that is quite impressive. Do all bears have that kind of muscle?" Hey she was mated, not blind.

Gaara shook his head at Sakura. "Thank you for heading here. I've got Neji covered now so why don't you...I don't know, mingle."

The pinkette chuckled and grabbed Kisame's arm. "C'mon Jabberjaws, let's go watch the show."

Gaara sighed as they left the balcony floor. "Hmm any idea what I should give Lee as a thank you gift for this?"

"Oh I don't know...A hug would send him over the moon but if that's too much give him a new bowl to mix his cake batter in...The bear loves to bake...and knit." Neji chuckled as he heard muffled screaming coming from outside and Kisame's hooting laughter. "Thank you for looking out for me Gaara...Even though I still say that I could handle myself and I do know my own limits." He took hold of Gaara's hand again and brushed his thumb over the vampire's knuckles.

The redhead tensed again before relaxing and brushing hesitant fingers over the brunet's cheekbone. "I don't want you hurt and I know that when one is working white magic they can lose track of how much magic they've used. My sister would pass out all the time when healing me even though I told her not to push herself."

"Of course she pushed herself, she healed you...I would too." Neji looked down on the floor. "Face it Gaara. I've been utterly useless during this whole thing. This is what I can do to help, the only thing I'm good at. If it puts a strain on my body it's worth it because at least then I know I've been of some use.

Gaara's fingers went under the wizard's chin and tilted it up so their eyes met. "No Neji, you have not been useless. You've helped more than you think."

Neji looked up into those light green eyes and he wanted nothing more than to get closer. He felt mushy and emotional but he blamed it on the drain he still felt. He stepped closer until he could brush his lips lightly over Gaara's.

The vampire jolted a bit but returned the kiss softly, his hands on the railing behind Neji as he kissed his mate like a shy boy kisses his first crush.

Neither man noticed the malevolent eyes glaring up at them from the lower level. The boiling black anger always just under the surface of Sai's placid facade bubbled higher, sending a flush of rage washing over his face before it drained away. How dare he? How _dare_the Hyuga consort with vampires? Mate one of the foul creatures, and even help protect them with that little spell of his? Sai clenched his jaw and began to make his way towards the door. The Hyuga was a traitor to their kind, consorting with the bloodsucking vermin to such a degree and Sai would see he was punished for it. A not quite sane smile curved the young wizard's lips. The Hyuga didn't need all that magical power anyway. He slipped out of the club and into an alleyway next to where the Hyuga's car was parked to sit and wait like a mad spider.

Keeping the kiss light and chaste Neji purred against Gaara. It felt so right to be close to him, to touch him. Karin was right; he would fight tooth and nail for Gaara and for their relationship. Neji reached up and brushed his fingers through wild red hair. "I cherish you Gaara Sabaku." He whispered softly before pulling away slightly. "The screaming has stopped so I guess Lee has finished with your brother." The wizard smiled. "I suppose I should head over to the next club. There are still many mates left to protect."

Gaara closed his eyes and suppressed the need to run like hell at the brunet's whisper. It felt like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop and he was terrified that when it did he'd lose more than blood. This time he might lose what remained of his sanity. He opened his eyes and stroked a hand over Neji's slightly frizzed, from Lee's petting, hair, smoothing it down. "Siz değerli yıldız ışığı vardır. You're so stubborn."

"Stubborn? I prefer to think of it as determined." Neji gave him another soft smile. "Tell me honestly...How bad does my hair look after Lee's mother hen petting." Wide silver eyes were filled with humor. "Maybe I should just cut it." He started to go down the stairs slowly. "I think I'll head over to Midnight next. Will you come with me?"

"Don't you dare cut it. It's just fine, a little fuzzy from the static but fine." The redhead followed Neji down the stairs. "And someone has to keep you from over-reaching so yes I'll go. Kisame can take my Spirit to my home in his truck."

"Okay, would you mind driving? I thought I'd try and meditate during the drive...So I won't over reach." It stung to admit he had limits but since Gaara would watch him like a hawk any way Neji figured he might as well be honest.

They stepped outside and found Kisame patting a grinning Lee on his back while collecting money from some bystanders. Apparently they had been betting on Kankuro's fate. The older wizard was nowhere to be seen and Neji didn't even want to ask what had happened to him. Despite his joy and talks about love. Lee could be vicious when he wanted to.

Gaara tossed Kisame his keys as he passed the other vampire. "Not a scratch on my baby or I'll have your ass."

"You're letting me ride the Spirit?" Kisame's face lit up like Christmas had come early. "Woohoo! Get ready to be my biker girl Sakura...Wanna find out if we can do it while driving?"

Neji chuckled at the tick that appeared in Gaara's jaw.

Sakura smacked her mate on the back of the head. "I'm not that adventurous. I don't want to wreck thank you very much."

Gaara just waved Neji forward towards the wizard's car. He knew Sakura would keep a leash on Kisame, possibly literally. A smirk twitched on his lips at the mental image of Kisame being lead around like a dog on a leash. "Let's hurry and get out of here before I'm forced to defang Mako."

"Well wouldn't that be sad, we'll get going then." Neji answered still snickering. He dug through his pockets and handed Gaara the keys to the silver colored BMW and brushed his fingers over Gaara while giving him the keys. "Maybe you should call Itachi and have him get as many mates as possible over to Midnight...That would mean less places to stop and fewer spells for me to cast."

"Hmm good idea." The vampire pulled out his phone and began dialing Itachi's number when an uneasy feeling swept over him.

In the alley Sai was just finishing the final hand-signs necessary for a life-drain spell without the althame and he sent the spell arrowing right towards Neji just as Gaara turned and saw him.

**TBC…**

**AN** - _Uh-oh, just as Neji and Gaara are picking their way back to each other Sai strikes! What will happen? Will our mated pair get their happy ending?_

_Stay Tuned to find out!_


	11. Magic: Final Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Neither Acherona nor Trulywicked have any claim on Naruto nor any characters or locations thereof. Neither of the authors obtains any money or goods from writing this. It is strictly for our own amusement.

**Warning:** Character Death, Violence, Angst, Fluff, Het Couples being cute, Crazy Sai, Oral Sex, Using Psychic powers in a kinky manner, Kitty cuteness.

**AN**- _This story is a collab between Trulywicked and myself, half this story is hers; it's only posted here because we don't have a joined account on this site. Trulywicked is amazing and make sure to check out her work if you haven't._

_So here we are at the end of the line. The very last chapter of Magic and the last visit to our M-universe for now. You never know what may happen in the future, maybe we'll come back to this world some day._

_Please do enjoy._

Ages:

Gaara - appears 28 but is over 500 years old  
Neji- 28  
Kisame - appears 30 is actually over a thousand years old  
Sakura - 29  
Karin - appears 23 but is over 300 years old  
Kankuro - appears 30 but is over 500 years old (hey it's a kind of magic)  
Lee - Appears 30  
TenTen - Appears 30  
Sai - 24

**MAGIC**

_**Final Chapter**_

Neji was just about to get in the car when he saw Gaara stiffen. He turned towards the vampire to check what was wrong when a terrible pain hit him in the back. It felt as if a spear of ice had run him through. The cold was spreading, leaving him shivering and weak. He went down on his knees, barely registering the pain in his knees from hitting the asphalt. Everything was agony. Neji tried to tell Gaara to run but he wasn't sure he got the words out.

Gaara heard Neji hit the ground and spun to look at him, the bottom dropping out of his stomach when he saw, not only how deathly pale the brunet had turned, but the thin spider thread of magic stretching between him and Sai. For an aching, fragile frozen instant time seemed to freeze then Gaara felt his world crashing down around him, breaking into shards that only Neji would be able to put back together again. Red tainted the edges of his vision and a roar of pure pain and fury came from his throat with all the force of his emotions. He charged at Sai with the murderous intent of a mate defending their beloved, his only thought to kill the insane wizard before he stole too much of Neji's life, and ran right into a magical barrier.

Sai smirked at the redheaded vampire. "It is what he deserves for siding with your kind but do not worry. You'll soon be joining him since I doubt your friends would let you go rogue."

Hearing every word Neji ground his teeth together and hated the fact that he couldn't move. Neji didn't want to die, not by any means but it was even worse knowing that this was hurting Gaara. He gathered every ounce of energy and power he had left and shot a blast of magic at Sai's barrier.

Kisame had heard Gaara's pain filled roar and he was running down the alley with Sakura and the bears in tow. Lee immediately transformed when he saw Neji on the ground and feral eyes fixed on Sai.

"What did you do?" Kisame hissed with hatred at the insane wizard.

The madness was well and truly free within Sai now and he simply laughed. "The same that I will do to all the vampires' whores. His life and magic will be mine and you will lose your leader's dear second in command to the rogue madness."

TenTen also transformed as Sakura went to Neji's side and attempted to use her medical knowledge to help. The bearswan joined Gaara and her mate in charging the barrier the insane wizard had erected, trying to get through.

Gaara was completely feral, fangs and claws out and his eyes were dangerously golden instead of their usual peridot green. He flailed and clawed and struck at the barrier with little success. In the back of his mind he could feel the cord of the wizard's bond Neji had cast fading and it drove him even more desperately, knowing that every second that passed brought him closer to losing his mate.

The ice and apathy was spreading through every part of Neji's body and now he couldn't even keep his eyes open, he wanted to cry and scream and rage but the wet asphalt against his face and the curses and shouts from the other's seemed so far away. Soon he couldn't fight it anymore and he let himself get carried away by darkness.

Kisame noticed Sakura's worried movements as she hovered over the fallen wizard and his heart clenched. As much as he hated to admit it they couldn't let Gaara go rogue. The redheaded vampire was much too powerful, there was no telling what damage he could do if he lost control. He growled in hatred and attacked the barrier with his comrades, claws and fangs fully extended.

Gaara grew panicked as the mental cord grew so thin and pale that it was barely there and the well of deep magic he'd been born with, that was kept suppressed by his vampiric nature unless in times of danger, flooded through him and out of him in an explosive burst, bringing down the barrier between him and Sai and knocking his own allies to the ground. In an instant he was at Sai's throat, claws rending through the tender flesh like a hot knife through butter, killing the insane wizard before he had time to do anything more than widen his eyes.

As soon as Sai heart ceased to beat, Gaara was scooping Neji's body into his arms. He smoothed the hair out of his mate's face, not even noticing that he got blood on the chocolate colored strands. He cupped the back of Neji's head and pressed his brow to the wizard's. His voice was rough and broken as he began to plead with Neji. "Wake up my starlight please. By Hecate please look at me, don't leave me all alone Neji please." He grasped the remnants of the magic that still flowed freely through him before they were suppressed again and pushed them into the bonded spell, forcing his thoughts and emotions along it, praying that the desperation, need, and love would reach his mate. "Please," his voice choked on a sob, "please don't go. I love you starlight so please, don't leave me."

Everything was hurting again, for a moment the pain had stopped but now it was back with full force. Neji wanted go back to the darkness where it was soft and silent and still but something was pulling on him, pulling him back to the sharp bites of agony. Inside he was screaming but just like before he couldn't move and he couldn't get a word out. It seemed to be raining too since he felt wetness on his face. It took Neji a while to realize that he was moving, someone was rocking him. Suddenly it was as if the floodgates had open and everything Gaara felt rushed into his mind. Gaara, he couldn't leave his beautiful mate, he didn't want to leave. Mentally Neji grabbed a hold of the bond that linked the two of them together pulled himself further to the surface. _Gaara, Gaara, Gaara..._His mind called for his mate as Neji followed the bond. He blinked his eyes open with effort and what he saw made him want to cry. Gaara looked so small and broken, it wasn't right. His Gaara should always be proud and strong. "W-what's with the sad face wildfire?" He croaked out in a broken voice.

Gaara made a strangled noise and felt relief surge through him with the force of a freight train. He caught Neji's mouth in a fierce kiss that communicated his fear, relief, and soul deep love in ways words could never manage. _'Neji, my Neji. My starlight. Thank Hecate._He held the brunet close in an almost bruising grip and kissed him as long as he could before Neji needed air. He buried his face in the wizard's pale throat and just breathed in his scent, oblivious to any of the others around him.

By now the bears had returned to their human forms and both the women had burrowed into their mates' arms as Gaara had pleaded with Neji. At the sound of Neji's voice TenTen gasped in thrilled delight and hugged her mate tight enough to crack his ribs.

Lee only grunted and squeezed TenTen back. He was weeping openly and muttered something about the bright and sunny power of true love into his mate's hair.

Neji's head was reeling from that intense kiss but he couldn't say that he minded at all. He reached up his hand and placed it on Gaara's neck, caressing the short red hair there. Neji felt content just being this close to his mate being held by him and hold him. "Love you wildfire." He whispered so only Gaara would hear it.

Gaara pressed a kiss to the side of Neji's throat. "Ve sen benim sevgili yıldız ışığı. Benim Neji," Across the bond it was translated for the wizard. _'And I you, my beloved starlight. My Neji.'_

Sakura sniffled and wiped her eyes at the sight before them, even as she snuggled deeper into Kisame's arms. "Thank goodness. We came way to close to an unhappy ending Jabberjaws."

"Don't I know it Pinky." Kisame's voice was shaky, he didn't want to admit to the panic he had felt at the thought that he might lose his honorary brother.

Neji stiffened as another bout of pain coursed through his body and he pressed closer to Gaara, taking comfort in his closeness.

A crackling sound was heard and a bruised and sulking Kankuro showed up in the alley along with a tall silver haired male holding the squirming wizard by the scruff of his neck and a regal looking woman.

Stepping out from behind the silver haired male, the regal yet stacked woman with straw colored hair gave Kankuro a smack upside the head. "If you ever do something so gutlessly stupid again and expect me to heal you I swear I'll have Kimimaro throw you to his Komodos _after_I seal your magic you little bastard."

Gaara's head snapped up at the sound of that familiar voice, even as he cradled Neji closer, aware that his mate was still in pain. "Temari?"

The blond took one look at her youngest brother and rushed over, kneeling beside the redhead and brushing his hair off his forehead. "Oh küçük kardeşim. Ne oldu?"

"Hayat tahliye büyü."

Temari winced. "Lifedrain spell? I thought that faded with the Kitap Demir Kum."

"The book survived and its latest owner's heir did this to my mate. He's still hurting büyük kardeş."

The woman hadn't seen her brother this lost and hurt since he was a child, even after what Sasori and Deidara had done he'd not been like this. "Shh little brother. It's alright, we'll fix him up." She looked into the silver eyes of her brother's mate. "My name is Temari, this one's," she pat Gaara on the shoulder, "older sister."

Neji smiled at the beautiful woman through gritted teeth, the pain was getting really bad. "I've heard about you, thank you so much for saving my wildfire, for healing him and loving him."

Kisame nodded at Kimimaro and got a nod back, that was the extent of emotions between the two powerful vampires. Lee watched the newcomers with large eyes but for once he stayed silent except for a growl or two sent Kankuro's way just to watch the wizard jump.

"Are you okay ástvinur?" Kimimaro asked Temari softly. Whatever was going on here Kimimaro's first priority was his mate.

She waved back at her mate. "I'm fine." She smiled down at Neji. "Actually I think I'm the one who will owe you those thanks. Now, I'm going to heal the damage the life drain spell has done to your body and chakra pathways. It won't be comfortable at first since healing spells, as I'm sure you're aware, essentially work by making the damage happen in reverse."

"Well isn't that fucking great, a rerun before the show is even over." Neji growled but he knew it was necessary and he was grateful that Temari was willing to help him. "Will you hold my hand?" He asked Gaara and it was only partially a joke, he could really need the closeness and the comfort.

Gaara nuzzled Neji's cheek. "I'll be holding all of you starlight. I don't have to let you go for my sister to work her magic."

"Good." Neji nodded against Gaara's shoulder and brushed his lips against the soft skin of his neck. "I'm ready when you are." He added to Temari.

She nodded. "Kimi toss the idiot to Kisame, I'm sure he can keep him under control, and come support me?"

Kimimaro did as he was told and deposited Kankuro in Kisame's waiting arms and the shark instantly dragged him over to stand beside Lee. He may be housebroken these days but Kisame still thrived on fear and the wizard practically oozed it.

Kimimaro knelt next to his mate and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What do you need me to do?"

She laid a hand over his briefly. "Just hold me up and give me a little power boost if I start flagging elskan."

"Always ástvinur, I'm always here to support you." Kimimaro said quietly and placed his arms under Temari's elbows cradling her and supporting her with his body.

She leaned into him and began her healing chant, directing the energy towards Neji. The internal tears and bruising got her attention first as she reversed the physical damage. She'd grown stronger over the centuries with her mate so it was child's play to heal physical damage these days.

Sweat beaded on Neji's forehead as Temari worked through his injuries. It hurt like hell but Neji tried to remind himself that it would feel better afterwards. Besides he was still here, still in his mate's arms, he could handle some pain for such a reward.

Gaara pressed his lips to Neji's temple and opened their bond wider, taking Neji's pain on as his own. He hated to see his starlight hurting but knew that the pain wouldn't last much longer now that Temari was working on him.

The woman blew out a breath as she finished with the physical injuries and began to work on the metaphysical injuries. These were the tricky, draining ones. Because she was moving magic along mystic pathways this part of the healing went faster than the physical but it demanded more of her power and concentration to keep Neji's natural metaphysical defenses from throwing her out.

Kimimaro gently pushed his own energy into Temari so that she would have steady supply and not get drained.

"Okay wildfire, what do you want to do when this is over? I'm thinking along the terms of spending a week in bed." Neji was babbling, needing the distraction from what Temari was doing.

"Mmm sounds good. I think I'd like to show you my house. It's got an incredible view from the bedroom and a whirlpool tub in the master bath."

"Ooh I like the sound of that, we'll bathe and I'll lick every part of your body...Then I'll take my hair, wrap it around your cock and jerk you off until you cum all over me." Neji smiled dreamily, not caring about the people standing around him.

Lee choked in embarrassment at his little bird's language and Kisame didn't even try to hide his toothy grin. "Hear that Sakura? Maybe you should take lessons from Harry over there."

The pinkette drove her elbow sharply into her mate's ribs then wriggled out of his arms to glare fiercely at him, hands on her hips. She looked like a fairy about to cast a nasty spell on a hapless mortal. "Are you saying you have a problem with how I perform in our bedroom?"

Kisame's eyes widened in alarm. "Oh no, no, no...No complaints what so ever. You are a Goddess in the bedroom my one true love...out of it too. You leave me sated and wrung out like a used rag. You rock my world and take me to heaven. I worship every part of your body. From the pink strands of hair on your head to your little pink p...inky toe."

Her eyes narrowed and she folded her arms across her chest, knowing very well what he'd originally been about to say. "I'm not convinced so you'll be doing some of that 'worshiping' until I am."

By this time Temari was on the final metaphysical injury and beads of sweat were rolling down her temples. She finished with the last bit of damage, scanned to be sure she hadn't missed anything, then let her entire weight fall back into her mate's arms. "There done."

Kimimaro cradled her close and whispered soothing words in her ear.

"Thank you so much." Neji gave Temari a relieved smile, the pain was gone all that was left now were a slight strain on his muscles, like after a hard workout. "And I'd appreciate it if all of you could forget the ramblings of a crazy wizard in pain." He added with a slight flush on his cheeks.

She beamed tiredly at him. "It's the least I can do for my little brother's mate and don't worry about what you said. Aside from the groveling shark I doubt they'll have any impact." She narrowed her eyes at her other brother who was trying to slip away. "Kankuro! Freeze." The last word was uttered with slight magical command.

Kankuro stopped dead in his tracks and cursed his perceptive sister under his breath. Why couldn't she just let him leave while things were calm? He really didn't want to stay close to that bi-polar werebear any longer. His body still ached and the shiner he had on his left eye made it hard to see. "What is it?" He said grumpily and twisted his cat eared hat in his hands.

She raised a blond brow. "You're not going out of my sight until the Kitap Demir Kum is destroyed."

_Damn that busy-body and her sixth sense._Kankuro wanted to argue again about the book being too valuable to destroy but he didn't want to get another beating. Any hope he'd had that he could get Temari in his corner were brutally crushed by the cold steel in her eyes. "I don't want to be here. I don't do lovey dovey happy endings." The wizard grumbled. "Let me go home."

She smiled sharply. "It's me and Kimi or the bear, you pick."

Kankuro glared at her. Great what a lovely choice, still the bear was scaring him even in human form and didn't the saying go, _Better the devil you know?_"I pick you and lizard boy."

"Good." Temari got to her feet, with assistance from her mate and gave her youngest brother a smile. "We'll have to get together soon for dinner."

Gaara nodded and stood up, with Neji still in his arms. "We will." He began walking towards Neji's car.

"I can walk Gaara, I'm not some sort of damsel…" Neji said but he didn't struggle to get out of Gaara's arms. "It was really nice meeting you." He called over the redhead's shoulder.

"Take care of our little bird...Don't wear yourselves out!" Lee called to them and wiped away a few stray tears.

TenTen whacked him upside the head. "Don't say that you crazy bear." Then she grinned. "What say we go home and you see if you can tire _me_out?"

Gaara ignored Lee's enthusiastic reaction to his mate's comment and nuzzled Neji's temple. "I know but indulge me." He was still a bit wrecked from Neji's near death experience. He glanced over at the groveling shark he considered his best friend. "Kisame! Before you go home and extract your foot from your mouth go by Neji's apartment and burn the book." He didn't specify as he knew Kisame was well aware of what book he was talking about.

Kisame gave Gaara a sharp salute. "Will do chief!" He turned to Sakura. "Will you come with me my love, the flame of my candle? I could not bear to be away from you for this vast amount of time." He grabbed the pinkette's hand and kissed her knuckles noisily.

Neji chuckled against Gaara's neck. "Sharky really is in a breed all of his own."

Gaara barely turned a hair as Sakura formed a fist with the hand that had been kissed and drove it into Kisame's gut, although not nearly as hard as she could have. "Truer words."

When they got to the car, the redhead finally set Neji down so the brunet could get into the passenger seat, while he himself got into the driver's side and started the car.

Squirming into a comfortable position in the passenger seat and buckling himself in Neji admired Gaara's hands as he kept them on the steering wheel. The vampire had such long, elegant fingers. "So this might be a really stupid question but where do you live?" Neji asked and leaned his head back against the headrest. "I only know about your charmingly decorated stalking place at Luna."

"It's on the outskirts of east Konoha, on the cliffs overlooking the sea. I think you'll like it." The vampire skillfully drove through the streets, out of the city proper and the suburbs. He turned onto a long stretch of road, a little rocky and widing. "It'll be about fifteen minutes 'til we're there."

"I love the sea." Neji smiled. "I think I'll like your house too, I like everything about you so I can't see why this would be any exception." He couldn't stop looking at Gaara, it was as if a magnet drew his eyes to him. Everything about the redhead was captivating and intriguing.

Gaara's lips lifted. "That goes both ways but I'd rather you not have another near death experience so I'm afraid I have to look at the road instead."

"I'm quite fed up with near death experiences myself, you know how it is...If you've had one you've had them all, that new shiny feeling disappears quickly." Neji grinned turned so he could lean his head on Gaara's shoulder. He had been so afraid during those painful moments when he really thought that he would die, that he would have to leave Gaara behind. He never wanted to feel that way again and now he joked about it because he feared he'd break apart if he really stopped to think about it.

The vampire angled his head, keeping his eyes on the road, and rubbed his cheek on the crown of Neji's head. It didn't take long for them to reach their destination and he stopped the car and just watched and waited for Neji's reaction to his home.

Pale eyes took in the structure made of red stone and glass. It looked like it rose from the cliff it was perched on, like it had grown out of it. It was modern and everlasting at the same time and Neji just kept staring. The round the design of the house made it durable to the winds coming from the sea. Neji had never seen such a wonderful house. "It's perfect Gaara; it looks like a part of you. I can see you in every detail of this house." The wizard turned to Gaara in awe.

The redhead smiled. "I'd better be since I helped design it." He reached out and cupped the wizard's cheek. "So would you like to come inside starlight?"

"Well I do like my car but I rather not sleep in it." Neji leaned into Gaara's touch. "I would really love to come inside wildfire. And if it's half as nice as the outside you might never be able to get me to leave."

Gaara leaned closer to brush a kiss over Neji's lips. "I was hoping you'd say that." He got out of the car and went around to the passenger side, holding out a hand for Neji. "Come inside yıldız ışığı."

Neji took the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled out of the car seat. He continued to hold Gaara's hand as they walked towards the house.

The vampire lead his mate up the walk and opened the door, pulling Neji inside with him and turning on the lights. He moved behind the wizard and rested his chin on the brunet's shoulder as he wound his arms around Neji's waist. "So what do you think?"

"I told you that you were color and this proves it." Neji looked around at the earthy tones of red, brown and sand along with bright jewel colors in accents. It was beautiful and restful. The wood used was dark and matched the colors perfectly. The furniture and interior was a mixture of styles and centuries but still everything harmonized perfectly. "It's beautiful wildfire." He turned to place a kiss on Gaara's temple. "Thank you so much for allowing me to see this.

The redhead leaned to meet his mate's lips. "And I told you that you're not as beige as you think you are and I was right." He released Neji and took a few steps back, just looking at him. "You fit perfectly here."

Neji flushed and fidgeted. "I want to fit perfectly where you are, I'm just afraid you'll end up disappointed." He ran his fingers through tangled, blood caked hair and cringed at the feeling of the tangles and knots. Deciding to ignore the rats nest on his head he closed the distance between them and kissed Gaara deeply. "If I'm not beige it's because your color reflects on me. You shine so bright my beautiful wildfire."

Gaara rested his brow against Neji's for the second time that night. "Silly wizard don't you know that starlight shines more beautifully. You will never disappoint me. I'm just terrified that something will happen like it almost did tonight and take you away from me, leaving me in the dark again."

"I can't guarantee that nothing bad will ever happen but I do promise that as long as I have a choice, I'll never ever leave. I'll be there right by your side for as long as you'll have me." Neji cupped Gaara's face and kissed him again more heatedly this time.

Gaara brought his arms tight around his mate and returned the kiss with all the passion and love he had. He slipped his tongue along the seam of the other's lips, requesting entrance.

Neji granted the request eagerly, opening his mouth and pushing against Gaara's tongue with his own, running the slick muscle over the roof of Gaara's mouth and gums. The wizard groaned and pressed closer.

The vampire growled contentedly in his throat and his hands grabbed Neji's ass to pull him closer, grinding their hips together.

Moaning as their clothed cocks rubbed together Neji in turn slipped his hands beneath Gaara's shirt, running his fingers up and down the vampire's back. "I want you so much wildfire..._need_you! But I also want to get clean." He motioned to his hair and dirty clothes. "You said something about a bath?"

Gaara nuzzled the wizard's jaw. "Mmmhmm, whirlpool tub, master bathroom." He began tugging the brunet to said bathroom. Inside the turquoise and light gray tiled room he turned the knob to start hot water pouring into the tub then faced his mate, hands going to the buttons of the brunet's shirt.

Neji's eyes were locked on Gaara's as the vampire's nimble fingers moved from button to button, undressing him slowly. When the shirt was open he shrugged his shoulders and let it fall off of him onto the floor. His own hands moved to his trousers and undid the button and fly. Neji pulled his trousers and underwear down slim thighs and stepped out of them, standing before Gaara completely naked still holding his mate's gaze.

The vampire ran his hands up Neji's arms, over the shoulders, then down the chest and sides before stepping closer to press a kiss to one shoulder. He tugged the Hyuga to the tub and sat him on the side of it. He stepped back and removed his own clothes without preamble, turned off the tap and turned on the jets. He stepped into the tub, which really was large enough to hold three people, and pulled the brunet into the frothing water with him.

He settled Neji on his lap and put a hand under an automatic spout for shampoo, then began lathering the long dark hair of his mate.

Neji purred underneath Gaara's hands, he loved it when someone paid attention to his hair and sitting here like this with his mate was pure heaven. "Oh Gods, that feels so good." He pushed his head into Gaara's touch. As the vampire lathered up his hair Neji let his hands run up and down Gaara's thighs under the water, caressing him with tickling touches.

The vampire made a soft teasing growl and nipped his mate on the shoulder as he massaged the other man's scalp gently. He leaned Neji back, making sure to keep one hand between the wizard's shoulder blades, and dipped him back into the water, keeping his face out of it but submerging his hair. Gaara's other hand gently worked the soap out of his mate's hair then brought him back up for a long slow kiss.

"Mmmm, you taste so good." Neji murmured against Gaara's lips as he moved so that he could straddle the redhead, facing him. He captured his mate's mouth for another slow kiss before moving his lips over Gaara's sharp jaw and down his neck. The wizard sucked on Gaara's Adam's apple gently and then he moved to the side of that strong, lean neck and bit down on the smooth flesh. There was just something about the way Gaara tasted that made it impossible for Neji to keep his mouth and teeth off of him.

Gaara moaned softly and leaned his head back to grant the brunet better access. "Starlight, anyone might think you're the vampire with your fixation on biting my neck." His hands smoothed down the long slender back and kneaded the globes of Neji's ass. "You feel incredible against me, like perfection here in my arms."

"I can't help myself, you're just so bitable." Neji moved to bite down on another spot. "And there's nowhere I'd rather be than right here in your arms." He pushed down and felt Gaara's erection against his ass, smooth and slick in the warm water. "Did you know that I was on the swim team in school? I can hold my breath for a _really_long time." Neji gave Gaara a wicked smile and slipped down from the vampire's lap and beneath the surface of the swirling water. He opened his mouth and swallowed Gaara down as his hands caressed Gaara's hard abs.

"Oh fuck!" Gaara's hands flew up to grip the edge of the tub. Shocks of pleasure arched up his spine as Neji plied that wicked mouth on him with sinful skill. He bit his lip hard to keep from thrusting up into the brunet's mouth. He didn't want to choke his mate, especially not when the man was underwater. That water and Neji's hands caressed him adding another layer of sensation over the feeling of being sucked off.

Neji bobbed his head up and down Gaara's length, twisting his tongue as he moved. Gaara felt thick and perfect in his mouth and the vampire tasted just as good, if not even better here. He moved his hands to stroke the creases where Gaara's torso met thigh before he ran his right hand down to Gaara's balls, rolling them softly in his palm. Neji moved his lips up until he barely held Gaara's cockhead inside his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it and dipped the tip of his tongue inside the leaking slit before he plunged his mouth down over the cock again and swallowed around it as it hit the back of his throat.

Gaara's head went back so far and fast that it hit the edge of the tub with a painful _thunk_but he didn't really notice, too focused on the sweet, sexy, sinful mouth driving him out of his mind. "Ah Sweet Hecate! Neji!" His eyes shot open unseeing when he felt his mate hum around his cock and he spilled into the wizard's mouth with a wordless cry.

Neji kept sucking, milking every drop from Gaara and swallowed it all down. He got up to the surface and took a big gulp of air before he licked his lips and gave Gaara a brilliant smile. Neji crawled up Gaara's body, brushing over the redhead's cheekbones with his thumbs as he leaned in and kissed his mate. "I love the way you taste...Everywhere."

The vampire's hands sank into the dripping wet long hair of his mate and ravaged the other's mouth, his tongue diving in and exploring every surface it could reach. He broke the kiss, pulling Neji's bottom lip through his teeth. "Stars you have the sweetest fucking mouth."

"I love you." Neji whispered and flicked his tongue over Gaara's lips in teasing touched, making no attempt to deepen it into a real kiss. "You turn me inside out, hard and aching and I only want more. Please wildfire...Put your hands on me."

The redhead tipped his head and ran his tongue up Neji's throat as his hands hitched under the wizard's ass. "Oh I'll put more than my hands on you starlight. You have my word on that." He turned swiftly and set Neji up on the side of the tub. His hands slid down, then up Neji's thighs, over the narrow hips, up the flat belly, to pinch and flick the flat male nipples.

Neji tossed his head back, making his wet hair stick to his shoulders and back. His nipples hardened to tiny red pebbles under Gaara's attention. He pushed his chest out as he arched his back and spread his legs. Neji watched Gaara with hooded eyes, noticing the way his red hair shone against the turquoise of the bathroom. "Yes, oh that feels so good Gaara..."

The vampire wedged his shoulders between Neji's knees and placed an open mouthed kiss on the inside of one of them. "You have no idea how much better it can get yıldız ışığı."

"If it gets better I might just burn to cinder before your eyes. You make me so hot Gaara." Neji moaned again. He could never have believed that to have the back of your knee kissed could be such a turn on, that it would feel so amazing. Neji's heart was pounding wildly and his breath came out in short gasps.

"Then get hot. Burn for me baby." Gaara nibbled and kissed his way up the brunet's inner thigh and ran his tongue over the seam where leg met body. As his mouth teased, getting within an inch of Neji's erection only to nibble off to another point, and his hands continued to play with the wizard's nipples, he used his telekinesis to stroke over other parts of his mate's body. Invisible hands caressed his back and intangible fingers tickled along the crack of his buttocks.

It was almost too much, the sensations of of touch were everywhere, teasing, caressing and driving him out of his mind. Neji couldn't help but scream, plead and beg. Neji spread his legs wider; trying to show Gaara where he wanted him and to give the phantom touches more access. The wizard bit his bottom lip, in an attempt to keep himself grounded, he felt like he was about to shatter into a million pieces of pure pleasure.

The redhead nipped gently at the skin just above the thatch of dark brown hair that sprouted around the other man's leaking erection and purred. "It's okay starlight. Burst into flames and burn hot for me." The he dipped his head and took the tip of Neji's cock into his mouth, reveling in the impassioned, wild cries of his lover. He flicked his tongue into the weeping slit, savoring the salty taste of his mate's precum, and slipped his metal fingers farther along the crevice between the globes of Neji's ass so they teased over the sensitive pucker.

Neji couldn't keep his hips from rocking into that skilled wet mouth. He wanted to push back against the touches against his ass but there was nothing there to push back on, it was driving the wizard crazy. "Please, oh Gods please wildfire." Neji didn't know what he pleaded for; he only knew that he wanted more. He trembled all over as he threaded his fingers into red hair pushing that wonderful mouth further down on his cock. Gaara did something with his tongue and Neji could actually hear his control snapped. His body tensed like a bow and he screamed Gaara's name to the ceiling and he emptied himself inside his mate's mouth.

The vampire drank his mate down, continuing to swallow and suck as Neji came. His hands moved to the brunet's back to support him until Neji went limp and the only sounds in the room were the tub jets and the wizard's panting. Gaara took his mouth from his mate's now flaccid penis and brought him back down into the water, cradling him in his lap once more and placing tender kisses over his face.

Neji was a boneless heap of satisfied goo, he barely had the strength to lift his arms and wrap then around Gaara's neck. The burning, aching need was gone for the moment and now Neji felt safe and loved and wonderful. "Love you..." The wizard wanted to say more, to let Gaara know how he'd blown Neji's mind and taken him places he'd never dreamed of reaching. He couldn't though since his brain wasn't functioning properly at the moment. Instead he pushed all the love and amazement he felt into their bond and he hoped Gaara would feel it that way.

He did and he fed his own love and wonder back to the brunet in equal measure. His lips pressed to the corner of Neji's lips. "I love you, my starlight."

They sat there for heaven only knows how long, until the water started to get cold, and then Gaara shifted and stood, pulling the plug on the tub with his telekinesis. "Recovered enough to stand yıldız ışığı?"

"Hmm, doubtful." Neji answered in an amused tone but dislodged himself from Gaara and stood up in shaky legs. The air of the bathroom felt very cool against his wet skin after the hot water and Gaara's skin and Neji could feel the goose bumps rising all over his body. "Taa daa I made to a standing position at least, what now?"

The redhead chuckled and grabbed some towels, tossing a couple to his mate then wrapping one around his own waist. "Mmm depends. Are you hungry?"

Wrapping one towel around his waist and using the other to rub at his hair Neji looked up at his gorgeous mate. "No, I'm not hungry, not right now anyway." He wrapped the towel around his hair to try and squeeze the moisture out of it.

Gaara scrubbed a towel over his own hair then tossed it into the hamper and walked back over to his mate, nuzzling the side of his neck. "Mmmm then I vote we get some sleep."

"Yeah, sleep sounds really good." Neji tilted his head to the side to give Gaara more room at his neck. As soon as the redhead had mentioned sleep Neji suddenly realized how exhausted he really was. The last good sleep he'd had was when he slept with Gaara on the couch and a lot of things had happened since then.

The vampire purred and tugged Neji along, out of the bathroom through a connecting door into his bedroom. He got rid of their towels with a mere thought and pulled his mate into the lake of emerald green satin sheets with him. He practically curled around the brunet like a big cat and nestled his face in the crook of the wizard's neck. "Goodnight benim dostem."

Neji shifted until he could wrap his arms around the vampire and pull him closer still. He rested his cheek against bright red hair and felt his eyelids grow heavy. The feeling of the cool satin sheets against his naked body and having Gaara close made Neji feel completely content. "Good night by beloved mate, sweet dreams." Neji placed a drowsy kiss to Gaara's temple and smiled as sleep claimed him. Right now in this moment everything was exactly as it should be.

The redhead made a sleepy purr just before he dropped off into the coma-like daysleep. Life was perfect right now and hopefully would remain so tomorrow.

**oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOooo**

Temari should have felt guilty over the sudden stagger and pale sway of her other brother as she finished casting the reverse remembrance spell. Kankuro was reliving the things he'd done to Gaara through Gaara's eyes.

As soon as the spell had finished Kankuro ran to the corner and threw up. The pain was unbelievable, Kankuro couldn't stand it, he just wanted it gone. So much pain, loneliness and a tearing sense of betrayal. How could Gaara have lived with these emotions for all this years without going crazy. Kankuro knew he would never be strong enough; he would have perished early on, unable to live with the agony.

The wizard wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at his sister with teary desperate eyes. "I need to go home, I can't stay here." Without waiting for a reply he shimmered away and was gone.

Temari just nodded in satisfaction. Perhaps now Kankuro could make amends and Gaara could finally completely heal from scars that had been put upon his soul by his own brother. The scars left by their cousin on the other hand. She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She'd have to rely on her little brother's mate to heal those.

Kankuro had paced his home for hours; his babies followed in his steps and meowed their concern at his weird behavior. The guilt and the pain were eating Kankuro up. He had _never_believed that he had hurt Gaara to this extent. He had thought Gaara was overreacting with his anger. Now he knew better. He knew that if he'd been in his little brother's shoes he would have killed his tormentor and never looked back.

The wizard was happy and grateful that his broken brother had found himself a mate. He hoped that the little Hyuga pup could heal Gaara's heart and love him in a way that his brother deserved.

He wanted to throw himself at Gaara's feet and beg for forgiveness but that was something he'd never do. He couldn't face his brother like that, he couldn't bear to look in his face and see what he'd done. He still needed to show he was sorry though. Kankuro picked up the cat that was closest and nuzzled its silky fur as he thought of what he could do to prove to Gaara that he was ashamed and regretful for what he'd done.

Suddenly it came to him; Gaara knew that power and the old ways were what were most important to him. What better way to show his remorse that to give away the highest symbol of both that he had.

He picked up The Little Mrrrrrrmaid's newest kitten, a pure white kitten with green eyes and went to fetch a collar for her, a magical collar that could hold his gift...even though the cat would be a gift too. Gaara and his mate could use a pet. He hoped that Gaara would see this for the apology that it was.

**oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOooo**

Neji woke to an insistent scratching sound. He blinked pale eyes open and tensed at the unfamiliar surroundings before he remembered where he was. He smiled at the pale body wrapped around him, sound asleep.

The scratching continued and Neji looked around to find the source of it. Finally his gaze fell on a white ball of fluff at the bedroom window, scratching at the glass with a tiny paw. Neji noticed the collar on the cat and to be honest his heart melted at the utter adorableness of the animal.

He untangled himself from his sleeping mate and went to the window, opening it and gathering the kitty in his arms. He carried the cat back to the bed and settled down next to Gaara again. He scratched behind a white ear and was rewarded with a rumbling purr. "Where did you come from huh?" He asked the kitty quietly.

The kitten made 'brrrow' and rolled over onto her back still rubbing insistently at Neji's fingers. From the position she was in the glowing diamond pendant of the collar was clearly visible and the collar itself was covered with runes that looked almost Arabic in origin.

Neji tilted the cat's head up a bit more so he could get a better look at the collar. "I recognize these signs, are you coming from Kankuro? Why on earth would he send you here? He wasn't exactly happy when I saw him last." Neji spoke to the little kitten. He supposed that he should feel silly for talking with a cat but he didn't. He ran his fingers over the glowing pendant and jumped back on the bed when it glowed brighter and took the shape of something much larger.

The kitten just sat there, tilting her head as if to say 'What are you doing you silly human? It's just a book.' The kitten meowed and batted at the white leather and gold gilded cover of the Kitap Işık and looked at him like she was asking him to pick it up.

The commotion had Gaara groaning and cracking open his eyes only to bolt upright when he saw, first the cat then the book. His hand went immediately into his nightstand to draw out a wicked looking dagger as he got into a defensive position. Then he blinked, seeing his mate beyond the magical book and cat and relaxed. If Neji was here and not crackling with defensive magic there was no threat. He frowned down at the book. "What the fuck?"

"My sentiments exactly." Neji agreed and looked up from the book to his mate. He had to smile at Gaara's bedhead, the vampire looked adorable. "I woke to a scratching noise and found this little princess outside the window, she had this with her." Neji lifted the book into his lap and a folded note fell out. He picked up and read the few lines written on it.

_Hello Hyuga pup, take care of my brother; I will peel the skin off of your balls if you don't. Figured you could put this to better use than me. Oh and keep the cat._

There was a squiggly little cat face and a K drawn next to the words. Completely speechless Neji handed the note to Gaara.

The peridot green eyes widened so much it could have been painful. Utter disbelief followed the shock. "What the hell? Since when does he give a..." Gaara was torn between believing he was in a parallel universe and believing he'd just finally lost his mind. Suddenly a ball of white fur came flying at him like a fuzzy shotput and he had to drop everything just to catch it. He brought the wriggling kitten up to his face and studied her as if she had the answer to life, the universe, and everything. She reached out and batted his chin with a snowy paw and mewed then did an acrobatic twist to escape his grasp only to curl up in his lap, barely covered by the satin sheet when she landed.

Neji stroked his fingers over the worn leather of the spell book before putting it aside and crawling up until he was right next to Gaara. "She likes you." He smiled at his mate and leaned in to kiss a pale cheek. "She's so bright, like a supernova, shooting into our lives." Neji looked up at Gaara again. "We'll keep her right?" He stroked the soft fur between her little ears.

The redhead ran a hand through his hair. "I don't see why not. Though I wonder what in Hades prompted Kankuro to give up not only the Kitap Işık but one of his babies too." He slanted an amused look at his mate. "What is it with wizards and cats by the way? I have yet to meet a wizard that doesn't have some kind of feline affection."

"We probably relate, the hisses and claws...feels familiar. Besides, we both purr when touched right." Neji grinned at him as he continued to pet the cat. "I don't know what's caused Kankuro's personality change but I can't say I mind it. Maybe Lee shook him hard enough to break what little brain he has." The wizard leaned against Gaara as he regarded the cat. "Nova, what do you think of that has her name? Do you like that kitty? Do you like Nova?"

The kitten purred harder under Neji's petting and mewed in contentment.

Gaara wound an arm around Neji's waist and watched his mate practically coo at the feline. "Nova hmm? It's better than fuzzbutt I suppose or any of the names Kankuro comes up with." He pursed his lips in thought. "You do realize that my brother just sent the cat and not any of the paraphernalia necessary for it right?"

Silver eyes widened. "You're right." Neji hadn't even thought about that, too lost in the cuteness of the kitten and the awe of having the most powerful spell book in the world in his lap. "It looks as if we have to take a little shopping trip." He rubbed Nova's belly. "You'll behave in the meantime right?"

Gaara watched the little furball mew innocently and snorted. "Until we get back that cat is staying in the bathroom."

"It might be the safest place...at least for your furniture." Neji agreed. "Can we stop by my place too? I need to get some clothes and stuff." He blinked at Gaara. "See I told you that you wouldn't be able to get rid of me. You're stuck with me now wildfire."

Gaara smiled and leaned in to brush a kiss over his mate's lips. "And I told you, there's nowhere else I want you to be."

They shared a tender kiss, a purring kitten between them, and the knowledge that they both had what they'd been longing for.

**~THE END~**

**AN- **_And there you have it! Magic is over and it was a happy ending for our boys! So come on, it was worth the cliffies right, to get to this point? We hope that you've enjoyed reading this little story as much as we did writing it. _

_This isn't the end of our writings though. We have a short four part Steampunk/pirate Pein/Ita fic and a Ita/Neji fic that is a spinoff of Acherona's fic Live, Love and Learn…What would you like to read first?_

_Thank you all for reading, faving and commenting, it means so, so much._


	12. Magic: Extra, When Baby Bird Met Bear

**Disclaimer:** Neither Acherona nor Trulywicked have any claim on Naruto nor any characters or locations thereof. Neither of the authors obtains any money or goods from writing this. It is strictly for our own amusement.

**Warning:** Vague mentions of abuse, I think that's about it.

**AN**- _This is just a little snippet I wrote on TW's page for fun. I thought I would share it because I have some troubles letting this Universe go. I hope you'll like it._

**MAGIC**

_**Extra: When Baby Bird met Bear.**_

Hoisting his backpack higher on his shoulder Neji walked out of his room and down the hallway. He knew that _he_ would have wanted him to sneak out with his tail between his legs now that it became clear that _he_ couldn't make Neji stay. A slow smile spread over Neji's face, well fuck that bastard. He would walk out of his own personal prison with his back straight, knowing that none of these people could ever touch him again. He would burn them to cinder if they ever tried.

Part of him wished he could have stayed longer...His little cousins were still so young and Neji really didn't want to leave them unprotected. He only hoped that the threat of what he would do if they were harmed in anyway would be enough.

Neji lifted a hand and gingerly touched the purplish, black bruise surrounding his eye before poking at his spit lip. The bastard hadn't been happy at all when Neji told him he was leaving. He had come at him when he absolutely didn't expect it and Neji hadn't had time to throw up any kind of protective shield. Neji sneered in disgust at himself, he knew better than that...he had learned the very hard way but he had still let_ him_ get the better of him. The bruises on his face were nothing compared to what the rest of his body looked like. Every step he took was agony but Neji kept on walking since every step was also a step closer to freedom.

Neji had learned all he could from the Hyuga's. Every book, spell and secret had been learned. Magic whirled within him now, strong and roaring. Now was the time to train his body. Sometimes magic didn't help, no matter how powerful, Neji would never be a victim, he didn't see himself as such even after the childhood he had been and he swore that he would never be one. He would train and continue to improve every part of mind and body until he was at the top of the food-chain.

He walked out the door and crossed the yard of the only home he'd known but he couldn't feel anything but relief as the main house grew smaller behind his back.

The large gate of the Hyuga compound loomed in front of him and Neji half expected them to snap shut and keep him locked inside, he held his breath as he passed through them and continued down the narrow road that lead to the Hyuga's private land.

He knew that _he…_ His fucking excuse for an uncle was watching him and he knew that this wasn't the end...No Hyuga left the fold, especially not a prized pet but Neji would. This was the first step and now all he had to do was continue walking.

He made it into town and looked up a youth-shelter he'd seen from the window of the town car that took him to and from school. He had nowhere else to go, no friends and no one who would take him in. The shelter would have to do. He had heard that they didn't turn any away. Neji had no money and despite his wish, no his very _need_ to get away there were still things he just wouldn't do.

The shelter was quite large, filled with kids and teenagers milling around. Neji was drawn to the gym; he ducked his head inside and was amazed to see a young black haired man move through the motions of training. The man seemed to be sparring against himself and he had perfect control of his body, every movement was sharp and precise. Neji was in awe, the way the man moved, it was incredible. Maybe he could teach Neji to become stronger, to have just as much control over his body that he had over his mind. He continued to study the man as he stopped his sparring and turned to help some kids, lift weights and to properly stretch before they ran, jumped or did whatever it was they were doing.

Making up his mind Neji stepped into the gym and walked up to the man. "I need you to help me get stronger." He said softly.

Huge dark eyes turned to look at him quizzically before the largest smile Neji had ever seen spread over the man's face. "Ah another youthful spirit has come to learn the wonderful ways of the body, welcome dear one. Let me show you the pleasure of sweat and pain." The black haired man's grin grew. "I will bend, stretch and strain you, push and pull and make it GLORIOUS!" The man ended his speech by giving him two thumbs up.

Neji's pale eyes widened in horror...Maybe living on the streets wouldn't be so bad after all.

The man laughed and pulled him into a tight hug, not caring that Neji struggled frantically to get away. "Welcome my new friend. You are a baby bird now but not to worry...I'll teach you how to fly!" Another thumbs up.

Neji sighed to himself as he was dragged inside the room. No doubt about it...the fates hated him, this freak was proof enough.


	13. Magic: Author's Note

This is an author note and it will be removed shortly. Just wanted to let you know that my amazing, wonderful and incredible writing partner Trulywicked has posted a story about Gaara's past. What happened to him before Magic. The story is called **Gaara's Origins** and you should all go read it.

The story is up on Trulywicked's profile and if you need to find that you can look at my favorite authors and find her there.

Go read it and please enjoy.


End file.
